


Even A Hero Has A Darkside

by FNAFgirl49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad weasleys not including the twins, Don't Like Don't Read, Harry isn't a potter, Hermione is a Lupin-Black, Hermione is not a Granger, Mpreg, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Trans Male Character, Trans Severus Snape, Vampira Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Tom Riddle, healer narcissa malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAFgirl49/pseuds/FNAFgirl49
Summary: On the day of Harry's birthday he receives a letter. What could that letter be and what twisted truth lies behind the face of the golden boyRead and find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. A Nasty Surprise

Harry’s POV:  
Today Harry turned 14. The day started pretty normal, his aunt banging on his door. He sighs as he gets up and walks out to the kitchen. When he walked out a sudden pain went through his back and Harry fell. The others noticed and started to freak and pointed to the boy’s back. Harry turned his head to look and saw pitch black wings, blood dripping on the floor. Aunt Petunia screamed at him to shower and clean up the blood. After showering Harry went to his room and laid down trying to figure out what the hell happened out front.  
Later that day. . .  
Harry was sitting on his bed when he heard a tap on his window. The young boy looked over and saw an owl. He smiled a little and opened the window and took the note from the owl and opened it. It was a letter from Griphook telling him to meet him. Harry left right away and when he arrived he met a goblin named Snaggletooth.  
“ Hello Mr. Potter, will you like to take an inheritance test?” Harry said yes and the goblin led him to a room.  
“ Drop some blood on the paper, please.” Harry did as he was told and words appeared on the paper.

Birth Certificate- Fake: Name: Harry James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter  
Father: James Potter  
Creature inheritance: None  
Core: Light  
Vaults:  
Black  
Potter

Birth Certificate- Real: Name: Hadrian Severus Riddle  
Mother: Severus Snape  
Father: Tom Riddle  
Creature inheritance: Dark Veela(from father) Vampire (from mother) (submissive)  
Core: Dark  
Mate: Unknown (Dark Veela Dominant)  
Vaults:  
Potter  
Riddle  
Black  
Snape  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Malfoy (shared with Draco Malfoy)  
Lupin  
Lestrange  
Heirs:  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Hogwarts  
Black  
Riddle  
Snape  
Potter  
Godparent:  
Sirius Black (alive/ hiding), Remus Lupin-Black (alive/ hiding), Lucius Malfoy (alive), Narcissa Malfoy(alive) Bellatrix Lestrange(alive/hiding)  
Spells and blocks:  
Hate spells:  
Tom Riddle  
Severus Snape  
The Malfoys  
All Slytherins  
Death eaters  
Loyalty spell:  
Weasleys  
Albus Dumbledore  
Gryffindors  
Hermine Granger  
All place by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Blocks/Other spells:  
Creature inheritance  
Wordless magic  
Wandless magic  
Parseltongue  
Memories taken  
Marriage to Ginevra Weasley(broken to having a mate)  
All place by Albus Dumbledore  
Monthly withdraw from Albus Dumbledore to the Weasleys and Hermine Granger

When reading the paper Hadrien felt betrayed and wanted the spells broken right away. Snaggletooth shook his head and led the young Riddle to a room where he told Hadrien to drink a potion to remove all the spells and blocks. After drinking the potion he felt different. He turned to the mirror to his left and saw that he looked like a young version of his father with red eyes. While his eyes were shaped like his mother and he had the same jet black hair. Hadrian was also taller. Going from 5’5 to 5’9. The young riddle smiled at his reflection to see fangs from the vampire side of his mother.  
“Mr. Riddle, would you like to contact your family?”  
“Yes and please call me Hadrian.” The goblin smiled and went to get a message out to the Riddles.  
“Please stay here till I get your parents Hadrian.” Hadrian nodded his head and stayed in his place. Then he heard the voices of his parents. Once they saw him they froze in shock. Hadrian smiled and walked over and faced his mother. “Mother I missed you.” Once Severus realized who the boy was he started to cry and hugged the boy.  
“Hadrian, I missed you so much, where were you?” Severus said as he looked over the young boy for any injuries. All Hadrian could do was hug his mother tighter and cry into his shoulder. Tom hugged the both of them then they pulled away so Hadrian could talk.  
“Can we go get me some new clothes? I hate having to wear these old baggy muggle clothes that I was forced to wear.” Hadrian said while smiling to his real family. “Of course Hades.” Tom looked at his son with a distasteful look once he saw the clothing and turned to the goblin. “ I want my son to gather all his rings and money but seal the vault so no one but my family and I can get into it.”  
“Yes Lord Riddle.” Snaggletooth led Hadrian and his father to the Riddle vault. Hadrian put the rings on and they all morphed into a single ring. Then he put the Hogwarts ring and the Black ring on. His father gathered the money for his son and handed the pouch to the boy. They then made their way back to Severus and went to Diagon Alley to get Haardrian some new clothes. Hadrian picked out a black formal top with black pants (similar to what Snape would wear minus the black cape) and he also picked out black converses. He’s a total emo so what.


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is out. I'm so sorry their short but I rather have short chapter with lots of details then a long chapter with not enough. FYI if you die from a cuteness overload don't blame me.

Draco’s POV  
Draco had woken up to a strange pain in his back when he screamed out. Narcissa and Lucius came running into Draco’s room to find that their son had pitch black wings that were dripping with blood on the wooden floor of his bedroom. Narcissa smiled and walked over to her son. “My little dragon. Your wings are beautiful.” She said as she rubbed the soft black feathers of her son's wing causing Draco to purr. “ Go take a shower and get that blood off of you.” was all Narcissa said to the new veela. Once Draco had finished showering and getting dressed he smelled a sweet scent coming from the front room. Draco walked out front where he saw the dark lord and Severus. Then he noticed the boy next to them. “That’s where the scent is coming from.” was all Draco thought as he approached. When his wings appeared so did the other boys. The boy looked at him with a strange look before walking over and smelling Drace and his eyes widened. “Mine.” was all the boy said before attacking Draco with a hug, snuggling up to Draco’s chest. Draco, having no clue what was going on, looked at his parents with a confused look. Narcissa just smiled and nodded her head. Lucius also gave him a look that said “go on.” Draco turned his attention to the boy and realized that this was his mate.   
“Draco met my son Hadrian.” Severus smiled as Draco’s eyes widened.   
“You found him after all these years.” Severus looked up at Lucius and Narcissa and gave a small smile. “Yes we did.” Hadrian then pulled away from the hug that he had trapped Draco in. Both of the teens had pulled their wings back in. Draco, being dominant pulled the smaller boy into his chest before picking him up and walking to the couch sitting down with Hadrian in his lap. Their parents just cooed at the cute scene before them causing both boys' faces to go blood red. “Could you guys not? It’s embarrassing as is to have everyone stare at us.” Hadrian said, his face still blood red. All the adults laughed as Hadrian hid his face in Draco’s chest. “Why don’t you two go to Draco’s room while us adults can catch up on the events.” Lucius told the boys. Draco got up with Hadrian in his arms and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed and closing the door. “So what happened to you?” Draco said, sitting next to his mate. Hadrian made a bitter face as if he had eaten a spoonful of salt. “ I was…Harry Potter.” Hadrian looked down expecting his mate to yell at him. Instead of yelling at the smaller boy, Draco just took his head and placed it in his lap. “I don’t care who you were before as long as you’re here now is all that matters.” Draco smiled at the smaller boy. Hadrian was in shock but he hid it well. Draco couldn’t help himself so he picked up Hadrian’s head and kissed him. Hadrian was hesitant at first but soon started to kiss Draco back. Both boys didn’t notice that figure approaching them till they heard the snap of a camera. The boys quickly pull away to see Severus holding a camera. “Mother!” Hadrian whined. “Hadrian” his mother mocked his son’s whining voice. “Really Severus?” was all Draco said to his mate’s mother. “Yes.” “Mother you better not show anyone.” Hadrian gave his mother a look that only his father could give. “Hmm how about no!” Severus darted out of the room to the other adults smiling like a madman.

Severus’s POV   
Severus was going to get the boys when he caught them snogging each other and couldn’t help himself and summoned a camera and took a picture, scaring the two boys. Both boys had a different reaction. Once Hadrian realised what his mother had done he warned him not to show the picture. “Hmm How about no!” Severus then darted out to show his husband and the other Malfoys the picture he had taken. Tom saw his husband running down stairs smiling like a madman while holding a camera. “Ok, what did you do this time Love?” “I caught the boys snogging each other.” Severus showed the other adults the picture. Just then Draco and Hadrian came down the stairs. Both of them had murderous looks on their faces. “I’m dead.” was all Severus said before his son and his mate walked over. “What’s wrong with you Mother?” “What?! It was one time!” Severus hid behind Tom so the teens couldn’t do anything. “I won’t lie, it's very cute.” Narcissa said with a sly look. It was Draco’s turn to freak out. “Mum. Stop!” “Well it’s true.” Both boys groaned in annoyance and their parents just giggled at the two boys. “Well that was eventful.” Lucius said smiling at Draco and his mate. “Father.” “Yes Draco?” “Shut up.” “Alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to write a truth or dare with the HP characters or no. please let me know so i can start working on it.


	3. The Hunger Of A Vampire And A Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now finished. Sorry it took so long. This thing called writer's block hit me and with help of a close friend I got to finish yet another chapter. So please enjoy.

Tom’s POV  
After the incident with Hadrian, Draco, and Severus, Tom just wanted to sleep, but he noticed Severus was acting weird. “Severus, love, are you ok?” Tom turned his head to look behind him at his husband. “Yes, why do you ask?” “You look tired.” Severus didn’t answer. Tom fully turned to face his husband. “Severus, have you eaten today?” Severus gave Tom a guilty look. “Severus!” “What?! I wasn’t hungry earlier!” “Before we go to bed, I’ll let you feed. Ok?” “Fine.” Tom placed his hand on his lover's stomach. “You wouldn’t want to harm our unborn child, now would you?” Severus’s face turned bright red as he pushed Tom’s hand away from his stomach. “I know! Calm down!” “You’re so overprotective.” “For good reasons Severus.” Severus just looked at Tom. Not a look of hate, but a look of hunger. “You’re that hungry, aren’t you? Alright. Let’s go.” Tom picked up Severus and took him to the upstairs guest bedroom. He closed the door and they walked over to the bed. Severus had laid down comfortably while Tom took off his coat. “Severus,” he said as he walked toward his mate. “This is the last time you starve yourself.” Severus slyly smiled at him in response. “You said that the last time it happened. And the time before that.” Tom shook his head. He was never going to get through to his husband. “I know. However, you need to keep in mind that we are going to have a third child. You need to be more careful. I want you both in good health,” he sighed exasperatedly. He placed his hand on Severus’ stomach and stroked it. “Last time, you were not pregnant, Severus. You could fatally hurt yourself and the baby if proper precautions are not taken. That nearly happened with our Hadrian and Valorie. Do you not remember how you nearly died giving birth to them because you did not feed that day?” he warned. Severus was starting to get annoyed with Tom now. “How could I remember?! I was in so much pain!” he yelled. Severus rolled to his side of the bed, away from Tom. He didn’t like it when Tom pointed out his flaws and past mistakes. It made him feel inferior. Tom realized what he said had hurt Severus’ feelings. He had a tendency to speak without thinking. Tom followed him and cradled Severus in his arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You scare me whenever you put yourself in harm's way. When I say these things, I only say them for your wellbeing. And our little one.” Severus turned to face Tom, caressing his face. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes and pulled away, gasping for air. “Would you like to feed, my dark angel?” Tom whispered. Severus gazed at him with hunger and love in his eyes, saying the word that would allow him to satisfy his desires. “Yes,” he breathed. He grasped Tom’s shoulder with one hand and firmly held him down. His other hand pressed against his mate’s cheek, facing him away from what was going to be a bloody sight. Severus lowered his head to Tom’s neck, inhaling his scent. It smelled sweeter than before, driving him crazy. His vampire teeth flashed in the moonlight as he bit into his mate’s neck. The blood seeped into Severus’ mouth, its unnaturally sugary sweet taste filling his hunger. It was warm and comforting; he loved his husband’s blood. Tom gasped quietly at the bite, trying to hold in the pain he felt. Whenever Severus was starving, he bit harder than usual. As long as he kept in mind that his blood fed his husband, the pain didn’t exist to him. Severus took another bite, his tongue lapping up the blood. He felt the red liquid drench his throat, making him want more of it. He slowly took more bites, taking in as much blood as he could. Tom felt some of it dribble down his neck, creeping slowly to his shoulders. This was the most awkward part of the feeding. Even though he had been feeding Severus for a long time, it still made chills roll down his spine. Severus took his last bite, at last satisfying his hunger. His mind was more clear and his stomach much more full. He wiped away the blood from his lips, finishing his last step of his meal. Tom looked at him, breathing wildy. “Satisfied?” Tom asked. Severus smiled in response, feeling as if he was the luckiest person in the world. The dark lord held out his arms to his husband, calling him to his side. Severus laid down on Tom’s chest, his heart a lullaby. The two embraced each other in the dark of night, their love and hunger filled once more.

Time Skip: Downstairs with Draco and Hadrian 

Draco’s POV:  
Draco never thought that anyone could look that handsome, until he met Hadrian. His flowing jet black hair was like the celestial night sky, dark and sparkling. His facial features were perfectly designed, probably carved by a sculptor. Hadrian’s red eyes glowed mischievously in the light, as if he had a dark secret kept close to his heart. Draco was slightly staring at him, trying not to be so awed by his looks. “Draco, you’re staring.” Hadrian had noticed that his mate was staring at him. “Sorry Hades.” Draco turned his head as a heavy blush appeared on his face. Hadrian was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. “I’ll be right back, Hadrian.” Draco got up from his seat at the dining table and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a girl who was the same age as Hadrian and looked just like him. “ Hello. Is this the Malfoy Manor?” Draco gave the girl a questioning look. “Yes, and who would you be?” “Oh sorry, that was rude of me. I’m Valorie. Valorie Riddle, Hadrian’s older twin sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Once chapter 4 comes out you'll learn more about Valorie and what happened to her and even meet more characters.


	4. The Explanation and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a fricken week. you're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL DEAD. it took me and my friend hours to write this -.- it's longer as well so i hope you all enjoy

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian was left alone in the dining room when Draco went to the door. “He’s been out there for awhile,” Hadrian thought as he got up to go see who was at the door. He froze in his tracks. A girl who looked just like him was talking to Draco. “I’m Valorie. Valorie Riddle, Hadrian’s older twin sister.” Hadrian stood in shock as he heard what she had said. “I...have a sister? Why didn’t my parents tell me?” he asked himself. The idea of having a sibling never crossed his mind. Sure, he had Dudley in his old life. Yet, that pig was always more of a bully than family. He took a step closer to get a better look at his “sister”. The girl had his jet black hair. Her facial features were more curved and soft, giving her an attractive feminine vibe. Her skin had a pale sheen to it, as if she waited in the shadows’ wings most of her life. What surprised him the most was her eyes. She had pitch black eyes, dark as ink. The girl pushed her hair out of her face, making her barrette slip down her bangs. Her eyes turned blood red for a moment before she clipped it back in her hair. Hadrian thought it was strange that she voluntarily had a glamour spell placed on her. “Maybe she doesn’t like her eyes,” he thought. He unconsciously walked toward her a few more steps. Valorie noticed the boy behind the Malfoy kid and realized that was her twin brother. “Hello little Hadrian,” she called out. Draco turned around and jumped, startled by his mate. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he scolded. Draco gave him a small dig for emphasis. Valorie laughed in response. “I can see that my little brother has taken a mate. Draco Malfoy, I am not correct?” Draco was a little intimidated by her, shuffling close to Hadrian. Valorie loved it when people were scared of her, whether it was from her personality or from her fighting skills. “You’re fun to mess with Blondie,” she sniped at him. “I can tell we are going to get along just fine.” Hadrian looked at his newfound sister, struggling to find the right words to say. “S-so, y-you’re my sister?” he timidly asked. “That’s correct. Twin sister, if you want to be more accurate. Our parents had sent me away with our aunt, Elaina. They didn’t want Dumbledore to find out about my existence, so Aunt Elaina took me in and raised me. She told me now was the right time to come back home.” Hadrian didn’t have the slightest clue of what this girl was talking about. Aunt Elaina? Dumbledore trying to find out about her existence? It made no sense. He didn’t want to seem rude, so he just asked her about this Elaina person. “ Aunt Elaina? Why are you asking this?” she questioned. “Oh, right. You probably don’t know this yet. I don’t know why they didn’t tell you when they came for you. Elaina is our mother’s sister.” This was a lot of information to process in a couple of minutes, so he just put on a big smile, saving face. “Is Elaina with you?” Hadrian asked. Valorie smiled, glad that her brother wanted to meet the person she grew up with. “Yeah, she is. Hold on.” Valorie stuck her head out the door, searching for her aunt. “Elaina! Come here!” she yelled. A girl stepped out from behind a tree, revealing herself to the boys. “Oh. Sorry Val. I found an owl. It was so cute. Ah! Is this him? Is this my nephew?!” she squealed. Hadrian didn’t know what to make of this woman. She looked just like his mother, except she had long flowing hair and an everlasting twinkle in her eyes, like she found her destiny in the stars. Elaina ran straight for Hadrian, wrapping him in a bear hug. “Hades!” she squeaked. It is so nice to finally see you. You’re all grown up. I’m Elaina. You can call me Aunt Elaina. And just so you know, I’m a hugger.” She squeezed him tighter, suffocating him by the second. “It’s nice to meet you…” Hadrian puffed, trying to catch air. His aunt let go of him, finding a vase full of flowers more interesting at the moment. Valorie shook her head and chuckled. She knew her aunt was aloof at times, but this took the cake. “Our aunt is...a bit of a free spirit you can say. A total opposite of our mother,” she said to Hadrian. With the arrival of his new sister and aunt, it started to become a bit surreal. Draco looked to Hadrian, trying to see if his mate was processing this well. When he looked in his eyes, he could tell this was a brain overload. Draco looked to Hadrian's aunt, who was fixing herself up in the hallway mirror. She looked to the boy, taking in his vibe. “You must be Draco Malfoy. I can tell from your shining blonde hair and your family’s symbol on your ring.” Hadrian’s aunt walked over to him and gave him a bear hug too. Draco was not one to get hugged from strangers, so he twisted away from her strong grip. “Put me down! What is wrong with you?!” he screamed. She backed away, glaring at him with disgust. “Really?” she said. “I just wanted to hug you. No wonder no one likes you,” she drawled. Aunt Elaina walked away from the boy, heading back to her nephew. Draco looked from Elaina to Valorie. “What is with this family?” he thought to himself. Draco stepped back, away from Hadrian and his new family members. Hadrian always thought that he would never have a real family. When he was still Harry Potter, he was told that his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord. Now, he was told that said Dark Lord was his father, the Potions Master who he was forced to hate was now his mother, the “bully” during his first three years of school was now his mate, and he now has an unknown twin sister and aunt. “Wow…I can’t believe this is real. I have a family. A big family. And they treat me like royalty,” Hadrian thought to himself. Hadrian’s twin sister interrupted his thoughts when she was talking about a fight with an assassin. She was talking as if it was no big deal. “So, this assassin was chasing me, but I was smart and hid in the trees. You know, they never look in the trees. Especially when it’s raining. At that moment, I ambushed her and used my magic. I killed her in record time too, ‘cause the lightning struck the tree and fell right where she was laying. Perfect way to hide her body. Made it as if it was an unfortunate accident. Now, we are done recounting my glorious moments, where is mother and father?” she quipped. “They are upstairs,” Draco responded. “I saw them head up when it became dark and Severus was acting weird when they went up.” Valorie was delighted to hear that her parents are with them. “Can I see them?” she asked Hadrian. “It has been so long for the both of us and I can’t wait to be reunited with them once more.” Hadrian had to step in her way because she was starting to climb the staircase. “I don’t think you should. Maybe when they come down on their own terms, you can reveal yourselves to them. “That sounds fair,” Valorie commented. “Come on, Aunt Elaina. Let’s get comfortable.” The two walked in tow to the living room, immediately putting their feet up on the couches. Draco already had enough from those two after they insulted and pushed him around as if he was dirt. “I’ve had enough of this. I’m going to bed,” he sulked as he went up to his bedroom. Elaina conjured a pastry in her hand, munching on it as she walked up to Hadrian. “Let him be. It’s probably too much for him right now. He does have a large family after all,” she said with her mouth full of crumbs. “Come on Hadrian. Talk to us about your life. How’s everything going?” Hadrian grimaced to himself, like he had a teaspoon of salt shoved down his throat. “It’s probably not up to your expectations of “the best life,” he said, trying to delay his awkward life story. “It’s fine. I do love hearing stories. Especially ones from our family,” Elaina comforted him of his fears. “Yeah, it’s not like our life was full of sunshine and rainbows either,” Valorie chimed in. Hadrian was relieved. He was glad that his family was so understanding. “Um…ok,” he whispered to himself, boosting his confidence to recount his darkest moments. “I was taken in by my fake Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They were the ones that raised me. They didn’t treat me like their nephew. They saw me as a monster. Feared me for who I really was. They isolated me from the rest of the family, pretending I didn’t exist. When they did involve me, it was for me to do their chores. They worked me to the bone and their son, Dudley, kicked me around and bullied me. In those moments when they went way too far, my powers spiraled out of control. It punished them somehow. I even let a snake loose, which turned out to be my father’s. It was funny. In that week, I received my letter from Hogwarts. Hagrid the giant came and took me away from my aunt and uncle. I got my supplies and went off to Hogwarts. Now that I think about it, my school years were very confusing. I fought my father who I didn’t even know was my father at the time. I defeated an ancient evil that was sealed underneath the school. I guess what my classmates said about me being the heir to Slytherin was true. And last year, I found one of father's allies and my godparents. And now, here we are. I apparently am a completely different person, I have a family and a mate, and everything that I thought was true has been nothing but lies. What has happened to my life?” Hadrian sat down, reliving his key moments all over again. Everything he thought was good turned his back on him the moment he was involved, becoming the new evil that plagued his life. His old tormentors in the past three years became his new family. His true past and his identity have come forth now in the present, making him question what was real and what was not. Elaina, sensing his discomfort, hugged him. “I’m sorry you had to live through that Hadrian. Under different circumstances, we would have had a happy life, living out our days as a powerful and successful family. But now, we are here to change all that. I know we can’t erase what has been done, but we can make your new life happier than it ever has been before. Hadrian’s eyes lifted, a spark ignited inside him. A revelation had brought forth a new obstacle in his path. Under different circumstances, he would have lived with his real mother and father. Under different circumstances, he would’ve had a normal life. Now, because of this obstacle, it was threatening all he held dear. “Dumbledore,” he whispered.


	5. More lies and a truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finished. Please don't kill me for all the weird time skips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all better be happy. My best friend and i are both tired from working on this for three freaking days

Hermione’s POV:  
Hermione was in her bedroom when a pain flared in her head and lower back. “What the…?” When she looked into her mirror, she saw she had wolf ears and a tail. Then, an owl tapped on her window and she opened it. The owl gave her a letter from Griphook, telling her that she needed to come right away. “That’s weird they called me Ms. Lupin-Black’’. Hermione left at once. When she arrived, she was met by a female goblin named Stoneheart. “Miss Granger, I see that you have come into your inheritance. Would you like to take a test?” Hermione was in shock. How could this happen? She wasn’t even a pureblood. “I guess,” she said nervously. Stoneheart led her to a room. “Please drop some blood on the paper.” Hermione did as she was told. Words then appeared.

Birth Certificate - Fake: Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Mother: Jean Granger  
Father: Alexander Granger  
Creature Inheritance: None  
Core: Light  
Vaults:  
Granger

Birth Certificate - Real: Name: Remy Lupin-Black  
Mother: Remus Lupin-Black  
Father: Sirius Black  
Creature Inheritance: Wolf (Submissive)  
Mate: Valorie Lily Riddle (Dark Veela) (Dominant)  
Core: Dark  
Vaults:  
Granger  
Lupin  
Black  
Heirs:  
Lupin  
Black  
Godparents:  
Tom Riddle (alive/in hiding), Severus Riddle (née Snape) (alive/in hiding), Lucius Malfoy (alive), Narcissa Malfoy (alive), Bellatrix Lestrange (alive/hiding).  
Spells and Blocks:  
Hate Spells:  
Tom Riddle  
Severus Snape  
The Malfoys  
All Slytherins  
Death Eaters  
Loyalty Spells:  
Weasleys  
Albus Dumbledore  
Gryffindors  
All placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Blocks/Other spells:  
Creature Inheritance  
Wordless Magic  
Wandless Magic  
Animagus Shifting  
Memories Taken  
Heightened Smell  
Heightened Hearing  
Heightened Eyesight  
Marriage to Ronald Weasley(Broken due to having a mate)  
All placed by Albus Dumbledore

Remy was close to tears. Not from sadness, but from anger and betrayal. She couldn’t believe she had been lied to all of her life. “I have to get these spells and blocks off right away and contact my family,” she thought. “I want all these blocks off now, please.” Stoneheart nodded to the girl and led her to the same room where Hadrian removed his blocks and spells. Stoneheart gave Remy a vile of a potion to rid her of all spells and blocks. Once she finished, she looked into a mirror that the goblin had handed her. Remy almost dropped it from shock. She looked so much like her mother. Same grayish blue eyes and brown hair, but she had black mixed in. She was also fairly tall, going from 5’5 to 5’7. Her ears and tail were still in place, not receding into wherever they’re supposed to go. Remy looked at her new self. Her true self. “So this is what I really look like,” she thought as she examined her face. Remy snapped out of her trance, refocusing on the task at hand. She turned to the Stoneheart and asked her to contact her real parents. Remy waited for an hour, wondering endlessly about her parents. Her thoughts spun around, thinking about what they would think of her, contemplating on how they would react to who she was, pondering ceaselessly of what is going to happen to her life and most importantly, her education. Remy was so lost in thought, she didn’t hear her parents walk in. “Little Remy, is that you?” Remus asked. Remy looked up, no longer lost in thought. She gazed at her parents; everything she thought about this reunion was better than what she prepared for. The girl thought that her real parents were going to disown her when they first laid eyes on her. Yet, they looked at her with love and warmth. Remy got up and ran to them, hugging them with all the love she had. “I always felt there was a gaping hole in my heart. That I was missing a piece of myself. A piece of my family. Now I know why,” she sobbed. Remus handed her to Sirius and held her closer, cradling his lost daughter in his arms. “You’re safe now, pup. You’re home.” The three of them hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Stoneheart interrupted them, clearly not reading the room. “I know you are having a moment, but can you get out?” she grunted. Sirius straightened himself, remembering there were others in the room. “Right,” he cleared his throat. “We’ve been in this room long enough. Stoneheart, can you please take us to our vault?” “Of course, Lord Black,” Stoneheart grumbled. They headed to the vault to grab their money. When the goblin opened up their vault, Remy looked at all the Galleons and Sickles. There were stacks upon stacks of money, piled to the ceiling. “This is a lot of money. Much more than I had in my own vault,” she commented. “Well, this is yours now. Being a part of our family means inheriting all this too,” Remus told her. The stumpy goblin handed Remy a small satchel, urging the young lady to fill her wallet. Remy reached out for the money, stuffing in many Galleons and a few Sickles here and there. After her wallet was full, she realized that she needed to complete a favor for her friend. “ Before I go, I would like to return my money to Harry Potter,” she said. Stoneheart cocked her head in confusion. “Harry Potter? Don’t you mean Hadrian Riddle?” It was Remy’s turn to look at Stoneheart with a confused look. “Hadrian Riddle? Who is Hadrian Riddle?” Remy asked. “Hadrian Riddle is the son of the Dark Lord and the Potions Master. Like you, he was put under a fake name, which was Harry Potter,” the female goblin answered. Remy was in shock. First, she found out that she wasn’t a Granger, but a Lupin-Black. Now, she found out that Harry Potter is really Hadrian Riddle, the son of Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. “Remy, are you ok?” Remus looked at his daughter with a worried look. “I’m fine. Just a lot to process.” Remus just smiled at the shaken girl. “If you want, we can go meet his family.” Remy smiled at the thought. She longed to see her old friend, except he was now different, and so was she. “I think I’d like that,” she responded. After they retrieved their money and other belongings, the three set off to see Hadrian. On the way, she was thinking if Harry, Hadrian had changed, just like she did. “Maybe he took the same potion I did and his appearance changed. I wonder if he is the same Harry I knew not so long ago. He might be handling this better than I am,” she thought. The walk to their destination was not long. Remy was surprised to see that they ended up at Malfoy Manor. “Are you crazy? Why are we going to the Malfoy Manor? I hate the Malfoys if you don’t mind me saying. They were insulting to me and Draco was such a git during three years of school,” she shouted. Remus tried to explain to her why they were there. “Look, I know you two haven’t gotten along. But today, I need you to be civil. Hadrian is staying temporarily at the Malfoy Manor while his own is being rebuilt. Please, I just need you to tolerate them for our visit. But, if that Malfoy kid insults you, we are out the door. Ok?” he compromised. Remy thought this through with her usual logic and reason. Draco could have changed too, so maybe he wasn’t as bad as before. “I suppose I could give him a second chance,” she pouted. Remus and Sirius smiled at their daughter, proud that she made the right choice. “Thank you, Remy,” her mother said. The family walked up to the door with smiles on their faces. Remy was the one who knocked on the door, taking initiative on her “second chance promise”. When the door opened, she didn’t expect a girl to answer. The girl had long and dark hair, pitch black eyes, and a fierce but warm smile. “She looks stunning,” the wolf girl thought. Remy’s ears and tail popped out twitching, along with her jaw hanging wide open. She was practically drooling. Remy snapped out of her trance, realizing what she was doing. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. M-m-my name is Remy, and this is my mother and father,” she stammered. Valorie looked around, trying to find the right words to say. She, too, was acting very goofy. “It’s amazing to meet you Remy. And it is nice to meet your parents too. Uhhh… welcome to the Malfoy Manor. I’m Valorie Riddle.” The two stared at each other for a while, until Sirius interrupted them. “Ahem. I know you two might be engaged in a staring contest right now, but can we come in?” he prompted. Valorie remembered what she was doing: opening the door for her guests. She let the family in, averting her eyes when Remy walked through. Val led them to the living room where Hadrian was standing. “This is my brother, Hadrian Riddle. Hades, this is…” She didn’t finish her sentence, for her twin brother ran to hug Sirius and Remus. When he turned to the girl next to them, he was speechless. The girl in front of him looked just like Hermione, except she had different colored hair and wolf ears and a tail. “Hermione, is that you?” he asked. The girl nodded her head. “It’s me. But, my name is Remy now.” Hadrian couldn’t believe that this was his best friend. He hugged her tight, making up for the months he didn’t see her. “I missed you so much Harry, I mean Hadrian,” she whispered. The two hugged for a while, old friends made new. The two broke the hug, tears in both of their eyes. Remy’s mother and father were talking to Hadrian in the dining room, snacking on food that was left out. Valorie led Remy to a free couch that was not taken up by the wildly sleeping girl. Remy never saw anyone sleep so crazily. The Riddle girl caught her staring at her aunt. “Don’t mind her. That’s my Aunt Elaina. She’s a bit of a wild card, both in and out of sleep,” Valorie explained. Rem giggled in response. She never giggled before today. She thought it was odd that her behavior was out of control today. And it was all because of Valorie. When that girl was around, her heart pounded like crazy, she felt giddy and out of breath, and she couldn’t stop smiling. “What’s happening to me? Stop it Remy! You are making a fool of yourself,” she scolded. Valorie walked up to Remy with an evaluating look on her face. An awkward silence filled the room, making the two girls blush. Remy’s tail wagged in response to the weird gesture. She had to ask the girl the question that had been nagging in the back of her mind. “You’re my mate, aren’t you?” she asked the peculiar girl. “Ummm...maybe?” Valorie questioned. It finally made sense. That wonderful feeling she had was because they were mates. When Remy took the inheritance test, she saw Valorie’s name appear under “mate” on the parchment. Everything made sense now. Remy heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She turned around to see a tired looking Draco walking down. Draco noticed the girl. “Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy. You?” Remy was about to say something rude, when she realized that Draco didn’t recognize her. “Oh, sorry. I’m Remy. Remy Lupin-Black.” Draco nodded his head and walked over to Hadrian putting his arms around the boy’s waist. Remy thought this was a weird gesture. Then, it clicked in her head: they are mates. “Ooookay...This is a little weird. Not going to get involved in whatever this is,” she said. At that moment, Elaina woke up. She saw the two holding each other. Elaina skipped up to them, getting them roped in a group hug. “Hello you two lovebirds. It’s nice to see you again tonight,”she yawned. “Or that…” Remy said quietly. Elaina turned to the girl, ecstatic that she was making many new friends in one day. “Hi there. I’m Elaina, Hadrian and Valorie’s aunt. I have been meeting lots of new people today. This is the best day ever. Get in here.” Elaina pulled the young woman into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of her. “It’s nice to meet you too…” she rasped. Elaina let Remy go, leaving her shaken up. “I’m surprised you’re able to endure her hugs,” Draco told her. “Those hugs are nothing but a nuisance and unbelievably nauseating,” he drawled. Elaina turned on him, changing from sweet to scary. “Let me tell you something, Malfoy. Those hugs are a part of who I am. I am brave, strong, loyal, and give great hugs. If you insult my hugs again, I will tie you to a tree and dangle you over a lake of piranhas,” she threatened. Draco hid behind Remy, making her even more confused than she already was. “Move it, Malfoy. Go hide behind your boyfriend. It’s what you do best,” she hissed as she pushed him off of her. Draco thought it was weird that his guest was now insulting him. “How dare you say that to me!” he snapped. “You know, you have been acting very odd. You act like you know me, even though we just met. Who are you really, Ms. Lupin-Black?” Remy had to tell him. He had to know, plus she had to get the rage out of her system. “I am Remy Lupin-Black, formerly known as Hermione Granger. And for some sick, twisted reason, we are family. I don’t know why or how, but I do know this Malfoy. You are not my family!” Hadrian stepped in, determined to protect his mate. His black wings sprouted from his back, causing Remy to freeze in fear. “Don’t speak to him that way! No one hurts my mate, got it?!” he yelled, his red eyes glowing brightly. Remy looked at her friend with shock. Her ears drooped as she backed away from the angered veela. “S-sorry Hadrian.” Hadrian calmed down and accepted her apologies. Just then, a very annoyed Tom walked down the stairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s POV:  
Tom was trying to sleep when he heard Hadrian yelling. He groaned and he carefully moved a sleeping Severus off of his chest, but accidentally woke the pregnant male up. “T-tom what are you doing?” Tom looked at the other and smiled softly at his husband. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to check on the others. Please, go back to sleep, love.” Severus placed his head on the pillow before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Tom got up and walked to the door before turning to look at the other male. He slipped out of the room and made his way to the stairs, where he saw Hadrian standing in front of Draco, shielding him from a girl. “What the….?” was all Tom thought as he walked down the stairs. “Hadrian? What’s with all the yelling? Your mother needs to sleep, but can’t with all the yelling, and who is this girl?” Tom scolded the teen. “Sorry Father, and this is Remy. Sirius and Remus’s daughter. “Hello to you too, Father.” Tom turned his head to see his little girl standing there with his sister-in-law. “Valorie, is that you?” “Yes Father, it’s me.” Tom ran over to his daughter and hugged her. “Where’s Mother?” “He’s asleep right now. Elaina gave Tom a look. “What is it Elaina?” “Me. You. Talk. Now. Privately.” “Alright, Elaina. I’ll be right back. And please try not to yell.” “Yes, Father.’’ the twins said together as Tom led Elaina to an empty room. “What do you want to talk about, Elaina?” “What’s really wrong with my brother, Tom?” Elaina glared at him. Tom just sighed and looked straight into the girl’s eyes. “Severus is pregnant again, Elaina. We just found out a week before we learned Hadrian was alive.” Tom watched as Elaina’s eyes widened with shock. “And no one else knows?” Tom nodded. “That's correct. Why?” Elaina sighed exasperatedly at her brother-in-law. He was dense sometimes. “Well, don’t you think that little tidbit of information would have been useful to tell HIS SISTER?!” she screamed. “Well, I told you now did I not? Dumbledore could have found out and killed both of them, or even Hadrian and Valorie!” Elaina thought about what he said. Tom may have had his unorthodox ways of telling people important things, but he always had his reasons why. “Ok, fair point. Dumbledore has been known to the few he hunts to torture information out of them. He nearly did that to me when he caught me. Luckily, I gave him false information and escaped in the process,” she complimented herself. “Elaina, I know you have been a shadow to all you hide from, but our family here is not like you,” Tom warned. “You have had that experience for fourteen years. The others do not know what it is like to be on the run from Dumbledore. He’s relentless. He will not stop until he has what he wants. And he wants to kill us and our family.” Elaina frowned, contemplating his words. Everything they did was to protect their family and friends. She wasn’t going to let Dumbledore win and she wasn’t going down without a fight. “Fine, I’ll let you keep your little secrets, even from me. There’s no telling what’s going to happen to the others when they are out of our reach. Although, I do ask of you to tell the others of the situation. They have the right to know, now that they are on our side,” she implored him. “Ok, I’ll tell them.” Elaina was happy that Tom cooperated with her. “Thank you, Tom. Come on.” 

Later that night…  
Tom was reading in front of the fireplace, a tome about dark magic nestled in his hands. He heard footsteps and saw Hadrian walk in. “Father?” Tom looked up and saw his son draw closer, causing him to wonder what was troubling the young teen. “Come here, Hadrian,” he told him. Hadrian sat down next to his father, curling up in front of the fireplace. “What’s on your mind, son?” his father asked. Hadrian was a little hesitant to ask, but he was sure that his father would understand. “What was Mother like when he was pregnant with my sister and I?” Tom furrowed his brow, trying to remember the past.

Flashback:  
Tom was looking for Severus when he heard the creak of a rocking chair. Tom followed the sound to the nursery that he had made for his unborn twins. Once he opened the door, he found Severus sitting in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room. Severus’s eyes were closed, his hands on his nine month pregnant stomach. “My dark angel, what are you doing up this late?” Severus opened his eyes, looking at Tom. “I couldn’t sleep.” he said. “So, I decided to stay here in the nursery, thinking about how we will raise our children.” Tom walked over to his husband, kneeling in front of the chair. “I’ll stay with you. When you get tired, I will help you to bed,” Tom said. He placed his head on Severus’s stomach, hugging his husband and their unborn children. The two relaxed there for hours, talking about the littlest of things and Tom kept feeling his unborn children’s kicks. They smiled in each other’s company, excited to start their own family together.

End of Flashback…  
Hadrian was surprised to hear how kind and sweet his parents were. He always thought of them as stern and strong-willed people. With what his dad told him, he found a new side to his parents: the kind and gentler side. Not the sides that he had grown used to. “I had no idea…” Hadrian whispered. Tom nodded his head. “Before you and Valorie were out of our lives, we were different. We had lived our lives happily and care-free. However, the day that you were taken and that we had to give your sister to your aunt broke our hearts. It changed us to the people we are today. We learned from our pain and became strong. That pain made us grow colder. We used everything we had to find you, but it was in vain. We had lost all hope, until you found us. Now, you and your sister made it back home. And that is all that matters.” Tom hugged his son, holding him as if he was that small infant all those years ago. Moments later, the others walked in. Remy lightly chatted with her parents, while Elaina and Valorie were constantly teasing Draco. Hadrian was glad that his family was getting along, sort of. “What are you doing?” Tom asked them. “Well, we’ve been thinking about our situation,” Remy said. “We thought about how we never learned the truth about our families until now.” Valorie stepped in, determined to find the truth. “And we want answers. About how Hades and I were separated. Why Dumbledore is hunting us…” Remy interrupted her, the thought plaguing her mind was finally going to be answered. “And why Hadrian and I were given false names and backgrounds.” Tom sighed, knowing that this was coming sooner or later. “Questions. They always come in threes,” he joked. The teenagers glared at him, conveying that this was serious. “Ok, ok. I’ll tell you the truth.” Elaina gave him a side glance, reminding him of what they promised earlier. Tom nodded slightly, ready to tell them the truth. “When Hadrian and Valorie were born, we were attacked by the Order of the Phoenix. They found out about our children and wanted to kill them. Hadrian, Valorie, your powers are far greater than you think. With your mother’s and my bloodlines flowing within you, you have been blessed with great power, ones that are even said to surpass Merlin. The Order feared that you would one day use that power to overthrow Dumbledore, so they decided to try and kill you. We fought back, but it was not enough. They started pushing us back, getting closer to you. We didn’t want them to harm you, so Severus asked his sister to take you both into hiding. Your aunt was successful in taking you away from the battlefield Valorie, but the Order got to Hadrian before she did. They had us on our knees with wands at our throats, making us watch them kill you Hadrian. Suddenly, Dumbledore changed his mind. He thought that if he took you away, it would make us suffer far worse than killing you. So, he stole you in the night and burned our home to the ground. His conquest later took him to the Lupin-Black household, and took Remy from her family, fearing that her powers would destroy him. Dumbledore had told the press that I had gone crazy and brought destruction wherever I went. People have feared me since then. He later placed those spells and blocks with Molly Weasley, trying to conceal who you really are. He then asked his associates, McGonagall and Hagrid to take you to your new ‘families’ and made sure that you never found out the truth.” The three looked at Tom with shock. They never thought that Dumbledore could be so cruel. Tom continued his story. “Now that you know the truth, we need your help to defeat him. His rampage has gone on long enough. We can help you harness your newfound powers so when you challenge him, you will be stronger than ever. We have to stop Dumbledore. We cannot have him hurting our family ever again.”


	6. The Unexpected News And Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is done and we are dead but we're working on chapter 8 right now you're welcome

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian was still trying to wrap his head around the information his father told him. “My Father was never the true dark lord and Mother never truly hated me. They were forced by the pain they felt when they lost me and my sister. Dumbledore is the real evil, and he wants my entire family dead.” That thought spun around in his mind many times, popping up whenever he tried to think of something else. Valorie, Remy, and the others looked just as shocked as he felt. They were rubbing their heads anxiously, processing the truth. No one spoke for a couple minutes, the silence deafening. Valorie started to pace frivolously in circles. When she did stop, she turned and punched a wall. “Are you ok over there?” Draco said sarcastically. “You could have broken your hand, Valorie.” Valorie walked up to him, glaring daggers from his comment. “Val,” Hadrian called over to her. She looked up at her brother and saw him shaking his head. The look in his eyes made her back away. Valorie now knew the power he possessed was strong and did not want to provoke him more. She sat back down, collecting herself. Hadrian looked to his father, who pretended to read more of his tome. No one was going to ask the first question, so Hadrian decided to step up. “Father, what’s going to happen now? How are we going to defend ourselves against Dumbledore if he attacks?” His father looked at him with alarm in his eyes. “I never wanted to teach you such skills under these circumstances, but you and your family need to be prepared for the coming battle. I’ll teach you spells that are not taught at the school,” he told his son. Elaina chimed in, eager to help her nephew. “And I’ll teach you your vampire skills with your mother.” Hadrian turned to Remy, Valorie, and Draco, worried about their wellbeing too. “What about you?” he asked them. “I’ll teach them everything they need to know,” Remus stepped in. “After all, I was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. With proper training, they will be able to stand against even the most powerful wizards.” Hadrian looked at everyone, surprised that they were willing to stand up against a powerful wizard who manipulated most of the magic community. He smiled confidently, certain that they were going to succeed. “So, when do we start?” Hadrian asked his father. “Tomorrow, at dawn. You will be assigned your tasks for the day and have to follow exactly what we tell you. There is no room for error during a fight. For, now all of you should get some sleep. All of us had an exhausting day.” Severus appeared next to Tom, waiting in the shadow he warped from. Tom noticed his husband in the corner of his eye and turned to him, smiling slyly. “Sneaking up on me, Dark Angel? You know you cannot startle me.” Severus grinned weakly at Tom. He swayed in his few steps toward him and fainted in his arms. “Severus!” his husband screamed. Tom cradled him in his arms, holding him close. The twins rushed to their mother’s side, concerned about his fainting spell. Their father told them to back up and give them both some space. Tom looked at Severus with love and fear in his eyes. He put his head down on Severus’s chest, waiting to hear the two sounds that made sure he was ok. Tom heard his soft breaths that were indicated by the rise and fall of his chest; he also heard his heartbeat, rhythmically thumping against his ribcage. Tears streaked down Tom’s face, saddened that his husband was unwell. “Oh, Angel. You shouldn’t be shadow traveling in your current condition. You could hurt yourself and our baby,” he whispered. Tom scooped Severus into his arms and tried to regain his balance on his feet. “I have to take Severus back to bed. The rest of you should go to sleep. You’ll have a long day tomorrow. I will see you all in the morning. Good night,” he said to the others. Tom trailed to his room and the others followed suit. The road ahead was going to be long and tedious for all of them, so they prepared for their last peaceful night before the coming storm.

Next morning...  
When Hadrian woke up, he slightly panicked. Once he looked around, he saw Draco asleep next to him. Hadrian smiled a little as he got up. He wanted to ask his father about what happened to his mother. As Hadrian walked down the stairs, he saw his father and mother sitting on the couch. His father was scolding his mother for last night. “Severus, you shouldn’t have done that last night. You could have seriously hurt yourself.” “Father, what happened last night?” Both his parents turned to look at their son. “Your mother here decided to shadow travel,” Severus pouted as Tom glared at him. “I said I was sorry!” “Father, what's wrong with Mother and why isn’t he allowed to shadow travel? Please, tell me.” Tom looked at Hadrian before saying: “Alright, but you should sit down.” Hadrian obeyed and sat down in the chair in front of his parents. “Well, what is it?” Tom glanced at Severus before looking at Hadrian. “Your mother is pregnant, Hades.” Hadrian wasn’t expecting that. “A new sibling. Wow. I wonder why they didn’t tell me sooner.” “Why didn’t you two tell me this earlier?” Hadrian looked at his parents with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. “We only found out a week ago. The day before we found you to be accurate.” This time it was his mother who spoke, his hand unconsciously moving toward his stomach. “Will you be able to teach at Hogwarts, Mother? With what happens in Potions most of the time, it's risky.” Hadrian gave his mother a worried look. “I’ll be teaching, but I'll have to use protection charms and a glamor to hide my stomach there. Also, your father has promised to be in his animagus form this year” Severus gave his son a look. “Ok, and Father can stay with me as my familiar. If that's ok with you Mother.” Hadrian glanced at both of his parents. “If you want to, Hades.” Severus looked at the teen and gave him a small smile. That just weirded Hadrian out. He’s never seen his mother smile before. “Hades are you ok?” Tom saw the weirded out look that his son had on his face. “Yeah....Just never seen Mother smile or laugh before.” That caused his mother to giggle slightly. “Mother, stop. You’re creeping me out.” After Severus calmed down, he apologized to Hadrian. “Anyways, when are we going back to school?” “About a month from now. Why?” “Just wondering.” Hadrian smiled at his parents. “Also, when’s training Mother?” “Starting after breakfast,” Severus replied to his son.

After breakfast… 

Severus’s POV:  
Severus was nervous about teaching Hadrian how to shadow travel. “Hadrian has seen what it has done to me. But then again, he might last longer than I did.” Severus carefully made his way to the training yard that the Malfoys had and met up with his sister and Hadrian who were already training. “Hello, brother.” Elaina walked over to him and instead of crushing him with a hug, she gave him a small hug as if she knew. “And before you ask, yes I know. Tom told me.” Elaina smiled at her brother before turning back to Hadrian and once again started to train with him. Severus made his way to the benches before sitting down and watching his son and sister train. When they went to take a break, Elaina came to sit next to him. “So, what does Hadrian know about so far?” “Let’s see. He knows about the feeding habits, both yours and mine. He knows some wordless and wandless magic. Now, we’re working on shadow traveling. Remus should be here soon with Remy, Draco, and Valorie to teach the unforgivable curses.” Right when Elaina said that, Remus and the other teens arrived. Valorie and Remy were chatting away and Remus and Draco practiced wand movements. When Draco saw Hadrian, he ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled each other, trying to pin the other to the ground. Draco ended up pinning Hadrian and grinned at him like a madman. “Hey, Hadrian,” Draco purred. Hadrian looked up at his mate and smiled at the gesture. “Draco, I’m surprised to see you here.” Draco nudged Hadrian’s face with his own, nuzzling him like a cat. The two snuggled in the grass and gave each other a small peck on the cheek. “Well, it’s not easy to get rid of me,” he taunted. Severus cleared his throat, ruining the mood. “If you two are done lolling around like dogs, we need to get back to training.” Remus gave Severus an offended look. “Really, Severus? You just had to say ‘dog’, didn’t you?” The man looked at him as if he was taking this way too far. “Shut up,” Severus told him. You are a wolf, not a dog.” Remus turned away and folded his arms across his chest. “You know that wolves and dogs are from the same family! So don’t pretend that what you said wasn’t insulting,” Remus shouted. Hadrian and Draco looked at them, watching them act like three year olds. They had enough of the bickering. “Will you two quit it?!” they yelled at them. Severus turned his anger to the boys, eager to put them back in their place. “Stay out of this you two. If you ever try to tell me what to do again, I will whack you on the head with a hammer!” Draco got to his feet and helped Hadrian up. “Mother, what the frick?! And really, we know you are not going to get a hammer and hit us on the head. You don’t have the guts to do that,” Hadrian replied. His mother was starting to get annoyed. He began to march up to them, shouting: “We’ll see about that.” Elaina stopped her brother in his tracks, shielding her nephew and his mate from Severus’s wrath. “Brother, stop this. There is no need to punish them. They were only joking. Also, you could hurt yourself and the baby with such riled up emotions.” Everyone except Hadrian stared at Elaina and Severus, shocked to hear the news. “Hold on,” Remus said. “You…are having a baby?” All eyes were on Severus, waiting to hear his response. He turned to face all of them and realized that his secret was out. He sighed, knowing it was no use to lie. “Yes. I am going to have a baby.” For a minute, the training grounds were silent. The news sunk into everyone’s heads. Instead of the disappointment that he thought he was going to receive, they all ran up and congratulated him. He was bombarded with questions, the next popping up before he could answer the one before. “Do you know its gender yet? How far along are you? Have you decided on any names?” he was asked. Severus backed away from the crowd that was slowly moving closer. He was starting to get overwhelmed by them, making him feel dizzy. Elaina and Hadrian saw what was happening to Severus. “Guys, calm down. Give him some space.” Hadrian started to get worried because no one listened. Severus slid down to his knees, holding his head in his hands. “P-please, stop.” was all he said before falling over, his breathing labored. Elaina rushed to his side and held her brother in her arms. “Tom. I need Tom.” she thought. She rolled up her sleeve and touched the Dark Mark tattooed on her forearm. “Tom, I need you. It’s Severus. He’s having an anxiety attack,” she said. Tom appeared in a puff of black smoke, waving it away to get to his husband. Tom knelt by Severus, picking up his head and held his hand. He saw him trying to get up, but told him to lay back down. “Easy, easy. It’s ok. Just breathe deeply,” Tom said. Severus did what he was told and took deep calming breaths. Tom touched his husband’s neck, feeling his pulse. It was starting to return to its normal rhythm. Tom looked to Elaina and asked her what happened. “Well, Draco and Hadrian were playing around and Severus told them to get back to training. Then, he and Remus started arguing with each other. Hadrian and I tried to stop it, but I then accidentally let the secret slip when I tried to get him to calm down. Everyone started to crowd around him and we tried to stop it, but he started to have an anxiety attack.” Tom glared at everyone, furious that they were not listening to Elaina’s and Hadrian’s warnings. “What is wrong with you people?!” he screamed. “Why didn’t you listen?” Remy stepped up, trying to find what to say. Tom just glared at her and Remy backed away, her ears flat on her head. “Father, let’s take Mother inside. I’m sure everyone has too many questions for him,” Hadrian said as he helped his father to support his mother as they walked back to the manor. Narcissa and Lucius were eating breakfast when they saw Tom and Hadrian supporting Severus as they walked to the stairs. “Hadrian, what happened?” Narcissa asked as she got up, seeing that Severus was very weak. “There’s something my father will need to tell you both.” Hadrian said as he helped his mother up the stairs. 

With Tom and the Malfoys…  
Narcissa’s POV… (Surprise Bitches)  
Narcissa was eating breakfast when Tom and Hadrian walked in helping Severus. “Hadrian, what happened?” Narcissa was getting worried when she noticed Severus acting weird, but now seeing him like this freaked her out. “There’s something my father will need to tell you both,” was all Hadrian said as he helped Severus up the stairs. Both of the adult Malfoys waited until Tom and Hadrian came back downstairs. When they returned, the two turned to look at Tom, waiting for an answer from him. “Ok, how should I put this….Severus is pregnant and the others except his sister and Hades started to crowd him asking question after question. Severus ended up having an anxiety attack.” Narcissa couldn’t believe it. Her own son didn’t listen to his mate when he was told to back off. “I’ll go check on him. Besides, I have the proper training to make sure he and the baby are ok.” Narcissa headed up the stairs to Severus’s room. She knocked on the door and entered with Severus’s permission. “Hi, Severus. I heard from Tom that you collapsed in the training yard. I also heard that you are pregnant.” Severus rolled his eyes, annoyed with how many people he was bombarded with. “That seems to be the news of the day,” he snapped. “What are you doing here Narcissa? Don’t you have anything better to do than pitying me because I am pathetic?” Narcissa looked at him with compassion, knowing that he is going through a hard time. “I am here to help you, Severus. With you pregnant, there are going to be a lot of complications. I am a professional healer, so I will be able to help you during your pregnancy.” she said in a-matter-of-fact way. The man glared at her, clearly displaying that he does not want to be disturbed. “Look, I don’t know what’s with you getting into other people’s business, but I don’t need your help. And Tom…” he ranted. “Tom wants me to help you. He thinks it is a good idea to have me as your healer. After all, family helps family.” Severus thought about her words for a moment, knowing that Tom would not be happy if he were to argue. “Fine, you can help,” he grumbled. Narcissa smiled, glad that she was able to get through to him. She sat on his bed and started to take out her wand and many healing potions she always keeps in her cloak. With her wand in hand, she started to cast her diagnostic spells, trying to see if there was anything wrong. “Well?” he asked her. “There is no real damage, but I can tell that your child is not taken care of properly. I can tell that you are underfed, and if you are underfed, so is the baby,” she told him. Severus leaned away, not wanting to deal with her “condescending” words. “You are starting to sound like Tom.” Narcissa gave him a look, trying to sound as empathetic as possible. “Well, he is certainly right. He has been trying to care for you and you need to heed his advice more.” Severus always thought that Tom was a bit dramatic and paranoid at times, but apparently that cautiousness will be helpful during the coming months. “I also noticed that when you collapsed in the training yard, you were panicking. You need to take it easy from now on. If you were to shadow travel or become stressed, it could potentially kill the baby.” Severus was shocked. He didn’t know that something so simple could hurt his unborn child. “I didn’t think that could happen…” he quietly commented to himself. Narcissa heard him say that and told him to be more careful from here on out. “Here,” she said as she held out a vial towards him. “This Calming Draught will help you if you are stressed. It lowers your heart rate so you don’t strain yourself.” Severus glared at her, mad that she was talking to him as if he was dumb. “I know what it does, Narcissa. I am a Potions Master, after all.” He snatched it from her grasp, wanting this to be over. “Ok, are we done now?” he asked moodily. “Almost,” she told him. “If you ever feel like you can’t breathe during another anxiety attack, say the spell: ‘Anapneo’ and it will clear your airways so you can breathe normally. I will also let Tom and the others know of the spell so they can use it if you can’t.” Severus was getting riled up from her comments. “That’s it. Get out! You’ve done more than enough and have overstayed your welcome,” he yelled. Narcissa smirked at him, knowing the mood swings were starting to take over. “Alright, I’ll go. But remember: take it easy from here on out. You don’t want your mood swings to get the better of you.” She packed up her supplies and headed to the door. “I don’t have any…” Severus began, but Narcissa was already out the door.

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian and the others had finished training for the day. After what happened with his mother, they resumed for a little while and ended it early. He decided to go see him and make sure he was ok after today’s incident. Hadrian went into his mother’s room and saw that he wasn’t the happiest. “I wonder what happened here?” he thought. Hadrian walked towards the bed, trying to see if his mother was willing to talk. When he turned toward his son, it startled him. “Hadrian? What are you doing here?” Hadrian smiled at his mother and gave him a hug. “I wanted to check on you. When you fainted, it worried me so much. I am glad to see that you are ok now.” Severus smiled at his son, grateful that he was a thoughtful and caring young man. “Are you feeling better?” Hadrian asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “A little. Narcissa came and gave me a check-up. It was annoying. She started to act all high and mighty, like she was above me and everyone else,” he fumed. Hadrian put his arm around his mother and comforted him. “Mother, you need to calm down. Mrs. Malfoy was just trying to help you.” He crawled over to where his mother was laying down and sat down crossed-legged. “You don’t understand, Hadrian. No one mocks the Riddle family. We are supposed to be strong and proud. And everyone who thinks otherwise should be put back in their place.” Hadrian just raised an eyebrow at his mother’s outburst. “Mother. Please.” Severus looked at his son and decided to listen for once. “Moving on from that. What happened to you Hades?” Hadrian was confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. “We never really got the chance to catch up. Everything in the past week was so overwhelming and I didn’t get the chance to talk to you alone. I have so much to ask you. I wanted to ask you about your past.” Hadrian gave him a weird look. Back when he was Harry Potter, his mother constantly berated him for his “past”. Now, he wanted him to tell him everything. “I don’t get it,” he questioned. “When I was Harry Potter, you constantly mocked me for my past. How I was raised by Muggles. How I was the ‘boy who lived’. How I was ‘the son of Lily and James Potter’.” You should know more than enough about my past. I even remember one of the first things you told me when I entered your class.” Severus did remember what he said to his son. “I said: “Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hadrian nodded, glad that his mother actually remembered. “That’s correct. I didn’t know anything at the time. Now I do.” Severus looked at his son with sorrow. For the past three years, he unknowingly tormented his own son. He always thought there was something off with the boy, but he should have figured it out sooner. “Hadrian,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you in any way. Those three years at school must have been painful for you. If you don’t forgive me, that’s fine. But, please allow me to fix my mistakes. Let me be the mother I should have been.” Hadrian hugged his mother. “I forgive you. It’s just… when I was little, I thought no one could love me. Now, I see that I was wrong.” The two hugged for a while, letting their sorrows drift away in the moment. After that, Hadrian told his mother the little details of his past. “Mother, I know what you're thinking. Let Father take care of them, ok?” Severus relaxed, knowing that his son is ok with the idea of killing the ones who hurt him. “Mother?” “Yes, Hades?” “What are we going to do when we go back to Hogwarts?” Severus thought about the question that his son had brought up. “We won’t do anything to your name. You’ll just say that you were homeschooled when they ask for any transferred students.” “Ok, but what about you? Will you be ok?” “I can manage. As long as your father stays with you, I’ll be fine.” “Alright, Mother. I’ll let you rest.” Hadrian smiled at his mother before leaving the room and closed the door behind him. Hadrian walked down the hall to the stairs. When Hadrian got downstairs, he was met with the others from the training yard. “What do you guys want?” Hadrian wasn’t in any mood to deal with any more questions. Draco walked over, looking upset with himself. He should have listened to his mate. Draco hugged Hadrian close, trying to calm him down. Once Hadrian was in his mate’s arms, he started to calm down and snuggled into his chest. “I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you.” Hadrian looked at his mate. “It’s fine. Just listen next time, ok?” “Yes, Hades.”


	7. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted a new chapter. We both had fun writing this chapter so we hope you all enjoy.

A month later...  
Severus’s POV:  
It has been a month since Severus reunited with his children. That day seemed so far away now. Ever since that day, so much has happened. He first found out he was pregnant. Then more of his family returned. New faces became allies and friends. “Has it really been a month? It seems like much longer...” he thought. He pressed his hand to his stomach, feeling how much he had grown. At the start of his pregnancy, he didn’t show. Now, his stomach started to protrude a little. Narcissa helped him a lot during that month. She gave him weekly check-ups and corrected his eating habits so he can feed enough for him and his baby. He has been feeling a lot better lately with her help. He was even able to walk around the manor without an escort. As he walked around the back gardens, he became lost in thought. Only one day was left before he and the children were to go to Hogwarts. From there on out, they were going to be treading in dangerous waters. Hogwarts was under Dumbledore’s control and everyone there followed his every command. If they were going to kill him, it had to be strategic and sneaky. Severus was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a piercing cry ring out from the woods. While Tom and Narcissa gave him strict orders to not wander away from the Malfoy Manor, but his motherly instincts had taken over and he followed the sound of the cry. It was a heartbreaking sound. It was torture for Severus to hear that. He walked and walked, trying to find whoever was crying. After passing through the light part of the forest, he came to a densely wooded area. It was much darker and the trees blocked out most of the sunlight. Severus was tempted to shadow travel to find the child, but he told himself not to so he does not hurt himself. For another few minutes, he traveled through the woods, but didn’t see much except for trees and squirrels. He was close to the sound, but couldn’t find where that child was. As if he was in a trance, he walked to a giant tree that had a small hollow near its roots. Near the hollow, was a young woman holding a baby. Severus walked closer, the leaves crunching from his footsteps. The woman heard him and darted away, leaving the baby behind. He did not get a good look at the woman, except that she had fiery red hair. “Must be Molly or Ginny Weasley. It seems typical of them to leave a child out in the middle of the woods,” he thought. As he walked closer, he saw the baby bundled in blankets. A baby girl looked up at him with saddened eyes. She was tiny, the size of a newborn. She had tiny fuzzies of black hair on her head and her eyes were a light brown. When Severus looked at her face, he had a flash of Ginny Weasley in his mind. “That stupid Weasley girl. She gave up this child for no reason.” That made him furious. He suddenly had the urge to kill her, punish her for what she did. The baby sensed his anger and resumed crying, reaching her tiny arms to the angered male. Severus tried to calm her down by rocking her back and forth. She stopped crying and reached out to his finger which he held close to the child’s torso, grasping it in her tiny hand. He gasped softly, seeing the sweet gesture the baby made. The male pressed his forehead to the baby’s, holding her tight. “Don’t worry, little one. I’m here,” he whispered. “She needs a name…” “Hmm, how about Amelia? Ameila Cici Riddle. The little girl giggled and seemed to like her name. “Alright. Amelia it is.” Severus held her tightly as he made his way back to the Malfoy Manor. He didn’t want to stay much longer in the woods and Amelia needed the proper care she deserves. By the time he returned, the sun was high in the sky. It warmed his skin, but irritated it a little. He was able to stay in the sun for a few hours, but affected him greatly if he stayed in it too long. Severus entered through the back door and saw Tom and the others eating lunch. They didn’t notice his presence until he closed the door. “Was your excursion in the garden helpful....” Tom’s voice trailed away as he saw Severus holding a baby in his arms. In his shock, he dropped the plate and it shattered on impact. Everyone turned to Severus, surprised to see him with a baby. “Severus,” Tom said, trying to keep his composure. “Where did you find that baby?” Severus looked at Amelia, who was staring at him with her big eyes. “I found her. The Weasley girl abandoned her in the woods. I heard her crying and I decided to follow the sound and it led me to her,” he explained. Narcissa gave him a disapproving look. “You went outside the boundaries of the Manor? Severus, your intentions may be pure, but you can’t just wander off like that.” Severus glared at her briefly before returning to rocking the baby in his arms. “Does this mean we have a new member of the family?” Valorie asked. Tom walked up to Severus and the baby. “Hold on. We can’t just take in this baby. We are heading to Hogwarts tomorrow and it’s not like we can just bring a baby onto school grounds.” Severus was starting to get mad that Tom didn’t see they had to take in this baby. She needed her best chance, and that best chance was with them. “I’ll just tell Dumbledore that I found her in the middle of the woods and decided to take her in. It’s the perfect cover up. He won’t suspect any attacks from me if he knows I am taking care of Amelia,” he reasoned. Tom was confused. His mate wanted to attack Dumbledore and take care of the baby. “You are not attacking Dumbledore in your current state. And you gave her a name?!” “It’s also the perfect time to get revenge on Ginny,” Hadrian said. “No one should do that to a child.” Tom had to deal with Severus and Hadrian defending the baby. “Wait! You can’t just rush in like that. And Severus, what will happen if Dumbledore does go after you?” He thought about that for a moment, trying to quickly form a plan. “We’ll just help Mother and attack Dumbledore. Easy,” Valorie chimed in. “No, you are not. Severus, they...” Severus had enough trying to explain this nicely. “Ok, enough! We are keeping this baby Tom. And that’s final! If anyone else has a problem with that, you can take it up with me!” He headed upstairs to his room with Amelia in his arms, leaving the dining room with a roomful of confused people.

In Tom and Severus’s bedroom:

Severus was sitting on the bed, feeding Amelia from a bottle. He heard the door open and he saw Tom walk in. “I’m so dead” was all Severus thought as Tom approached him. “May I see her?” Severus looked up in shock. He nodded his head quickly as he handed the newborn to the taller male. “She’s so tiny.” Tom couldn’t believe that someone could just abandon a child, no less a newborn. “She’s only a few hours old.” Severus looked at the child with a sad look in his eyes. Tom noticed the sad look in his mate’s eyes. He handed Amelia back to Severus. “We should go to Diagon Alley today so the kids can get their supplies for Hogwarts.” Severus got up holding Amelia and walked out with Tom to get kids. After gathering everyone, they were on their way to Diagon Alley. The first place they went to was Ollivanders for Hadrian, Remy and Valorie’s wands. After getting their wands, they ran into the Weasleys. “Who’s your little slut, Malfoy?” Ron teased meanly as Draco’s eyes flared red for a moment. Ginny on the other hand, was staring at baby Amelia, who was being held by Severus. Severus noticed the girl staring at Amelia. “What’s the matter Ms.Weasley? Never seen such a beautiful child?” Severus’s voice was laced with venom and he looked at the youngest Weasley. “N-no sir.” Severus swiftly moved next to her whispering: “You shouldn’t have abandoned her Ms.Weasley. I will torment you ‘til you learn not to abandon children like Ameila here.” Ginny noticeably paled as he walked away. “Gin, are you ok?” Mrs. Weasley noticed her daughter’s face, worried about what the potions teacher had told her. “It’s fine, Mum. He was just reminding me to study for his class.” Severus gave her a cold smile before looking at the little girl, his eyes full of love. Amelia giggled at her adoptive mother. “Mother, can we go now? I can’t stand staying with these traitors anymore,” Hadrian whined. Severus looked at his son and agreed, leaving the Weasleys in shock. Hadrian, Draco, and Severus met the others and at the Three Broomsticks for dinner. When Hadrian, Draco, and Severus arrived at the restaurant, they saw that the others got a table. Elaina flagged them over and gave them each a hug, with Draco trying to squirm his way out of it. After a few minutes of sitting, the owner of the Tavern, Madam Rosmerta, saw Severus and walked over to him. “Severus, darling!” she trilled. The man turned to see her flouncing over to their table, her apron spotted with flour and mead stains. “Rosmerta, how are you doing this fine evening?” he politely asked her. She gave him a big smile, her joy glowing brighter. “Great, old friend! After last year's Dementor “infestation”, the bar has been much more cheerful than usual. You never really know how much happiness is given until you have Dementors take it all away.” Severus nodded in agreement, knowing how much pain the Dementors brought him last year. Rosmerta noticed him looking down in the dumps when she mentioned the Dementors, so she changed the subject to something else. “It’s nice to see that you brought some familiar faces. Malfoys, Lupin-Blacks, and Elaina, it’s wonderful to see you all again,” she greeted them. As she turned to the teens, she realized she has never seen them before. “Who are these adorable children? Are they students at Hogwarts?” Severus turned to the teens, forgetting that he didn’t introduce them. “Well, the kids are going to become official students as of tomorrow. This is Valorie and Hadrian Riddle, and that is Remy Lupin-Black. The children returned to us after all these years, Rosmerta. We found them a month ago and we have been living happily ever since.” Rosmerta clasped his hands in hers, happy their family is reunited. “I’m so glad they came. It’s always a heartwarming sight to see a family reunited once more,” she squealed. “I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna go and grab your food. Once again, so wonderful to see you.” The lady bobbed away, her hair bouncing in the wake. After her retreat to the kitchen, her arms were piled with delicious spreads: potato soups, garden salads, rotisserie smoked chicken, corn on the cob, shepherd's pies, beef pasties, and a giant platter of cinnamon honey cake. Everyone eyed the food with big grins as she set the plates, intent on devouring the delightful meal. They grabbed what they desired and piled it on. “Enjoy, everyone. This food was created with love in our hearts.” Rosmerta innocently leaned towards Severus, trying not to draw attention. “You can head to the back and eat, Severus,” she whispered. He nodded slightly, glad that she remembered his ‘eating habits’. Severus handed Amelia to Hadrian, who held her in the crook of his arms. Tom and Severus then headed to the back of the pub so Severus could finally feed. The feeding lasted a few minutes, Tom’s blood satisfying his mate’s hunger. After Severus ate, they waited a few minutes, letting Tom’s neck stop dripping blood. Severus wiped the blood from Tom’s neck and from his own face. “I’m glad that we are a normal family again,” Severus said to Tom. “I agree,” Tom spoke. “With our family by our side, we can stop Dumbledore and live out our life in peace.” The two pressed their foreheads together, which brought them to kiss each other. A minute passed, the two mates out of breath. “Come on,” Severus called out to Tom. “We should head back.” Tom got up and brushed off his cloak. Tom and Severus walked back to their table, past all the rambunctious customers. When the table was within view, they saw an additional person sitting at the table: Alastor Moody. They realized that he was interrogating their family. They silently creeped toward him, trying to listen to what he was saying. “Don’t try to deny it. I know you are hiding something. With the track record of you lot,” he grumbled as he gestured to the Malfoys. “...and no track record of yours,” he pointed to their children. “I know something is off.” Moody stopped talking abruptly, as if he heard something deplorable. “Tom. Severus. Trying to sneak up on me, are ya?” he questioned without turning around. The two of them straightened in surprise, trying to compose themselves quickly. Moody swivelled around in his chair, his good eye glaring at the both of them and his magic one twitching wildly. “Always thought I would see you both again. Not under these circumstances, though. Hoped to see you both bound in chains and rotting in Azkaban. Sadly, we can’t all get what we want,” he barked. Tom pushed Severus behind him and pulled out his wand, not wanting anything bad to happen to his husband or unborn child. “Like that’s ever going to happen.” Tom’s voice was laced with venom as he glared at the one eyed man. Moody grinned maniacally at Tom, trying to look as innocent as possible, but clearly failing. “I came into the pub and I heard that this was your table. When I saw who was there, I was trying to strike up a conversation with your buddies. Not much of talkers, they were,” the auror growled. “I thought it was odd that the Malfoys were at your table, the Lupin-Blacks too. From the many stories I heard, things have been pretty rocky between you all. It’s not likely that you would invite such people to dinner as if they have done no harm. Then, I spotted the youngsters here. I was trying to ask them who their parents were and if they are students at Hogwarts. Apparently, they are children of few words,” he sneered. “I was trying to ask them how they know you, but they don’t seem friendly to talking.” Tom gave Moody a death glare, trying to convey that he was not one to be messed with. “Your reputation is well known throughout the magical community, Alastor,” Tom said in a smooth voice. “The fearsome auror who has imprisoned even the fiercest witches and wizards. But was known to have turned mad one night, not being able to recognize who was friend and who was foe. If anything, these children are smart to not have spoken to you. One little word from their mouths could have killed them with your madness running around.” Moody scoffed at him, knowing that his words would not faze him. Alastor stood up, face-to-face with Tom. They glared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Alastor cracked a small smile. “Why hasn’t your little housewife spoken? Is he too scared?” Moody mocked as Severus unconsciously placed his arms over his stomach, as if trying to protect his unborn child. “How dare you say such a thing?!” Tom growled ferociously, a feral beast awakening inside of him. He wanted to blast Mad-Eye Moody with the killing curse, but that would just provoke chaos. Tom fell silent, unable to say more without revealing his secrets. He put his wand back in his cloak, but still remained his defense stance in front of his mate. Moody smiled like he won this little battle. The auror grabbed his staff from the ground and glared at the family sitting around the table. He then turned to Tom and Severus, the fury in his eyes burning bright. “I’ll let you and your friends go for now, but I’ll find the truth sooner or later. I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to drag your twisted secrets out of you, even if I have to pluck it from your dead body.” Moody hobbled away from them and headed out of the Three Broomsticks, slamming the door behind him. Tom and Severus turned to their family, seeing the scared looks on their faces. “Is everyone ok?” Tom asked them. They nodded stiffly, still stricken from their encounter with that man. Narcissa got up from her chair, heading over to Severus. She noticed that he was pale and was panicking again. “Deep breaths, Severus. Focus on your breathing,” she commanded. Tom held Severus close to his chest, trying to calm him down. After Severus calmed down, they sat down in their chairs. Tom asked his family if Moody tried to do anything to harm them. “No. He was instigating us, trying to pry out information. I hid Amelia in the folds of my cloak when I saw him coming toward us. Luckily, she was asleep.” Hadrian brought out little Amelia who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Severus breathed a sigh of relief that she was ok. “Father, who was that man? Why was he asking about us? How do you know him?” Tom turned to look at his children, his eyes full of pain. “His name is Alastor Moody. He’s the one who hunted us down and nearly killed you Hades.” Hadrian was in shock. “That man tried to kill me and he’s the one who found my family. HE tore us apart.” Severus could see the enraged look on his son’s face. “Hades, he’ll get what he deserves. Trust me.” The family ate the rest of their meal in silence, not wanting to provoke anyone else in the tavern. After their meal, they walked home. They were cautious during their return to the Malfoy Manor, keeping an eye out for anyone that might ambush them. Exhausted from their long walk to the manor, they flocked to the living room and rested their tired feet. “Ugh, I never thought a family dinner would be so exhausting. If it wasn’t for that Moody weirdo, it would have been a nice outing,” Valorie complained. She plopped down on the couch, lifting her legs to the armrest and slapped a pillow over her face. She screamed a high-pitched scream into the cushion, but some of it was muffled. “Don’t mind me. I’m just going to scream into this for a little while.” Val resumed her screaming and everyone looked at Tom and Severus for a plan. “Sev, what are we going to do? We need a plan to stop Dumbledore. The train to Hogwarts leaves tomorrow and we don’t know our tasks yet,” Elaina pouted. Severus and Tom looked around at their family, who were anxious to hear their roles for the war. “I hate having to assign these tasks to you. I care about you all too much to see any of you hurt. But, this is a war. With your help, the scales of justice will tip in our favor,” Severus told them. He first looked to Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, and his sister for their help. “I need you to stay here and hold down our base. I don’t want you to get caught by Dumb-as-a-Door and his chickens. The Riddle Manor should be done with the rebuilding. If anything were to happen, you’ll be summoned by your Dark Marks. The four of them looked down to their arms and rolled up their sleeves. The Dark Mark was tattooed on their forearms, smoking with magic. Narcissa looked up at Severus with concern. “I’ll keep contact with you using a two-way mirror. Just to make sure that you and the baby are well.” Lucius put his arm around his wife and pulled her into his arms. “I’ll cast the protection spells around the Riddle Manor. No one will be able to infiltrate or find it,” he vowed. Severus nodded his approval, glad that this planning session was going well. He turned to Hadrian, Valorie, Draco, and Remy next. “You four will go to Hogwarts as normal, but you need to keep an eye out for a few things. Hadrian and Remy, you two will be transfer students under your new names. Your past selves will disappear soon. And when I say ‘disappear’, I mean that you two will have your former identities killed.” Remy and Hadrian looked at each other in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘killed’?” Remy asked nervously. Severus gave her a weird look, as if she should have already figured it out. “I will tell everyone at Hogwarts that you are dead.” Hadrian and Remy sat there in shock, letting that plan sink into their heads. When it processed, they snapped up in surprise. “WHAT?!” they yelled in unison. “Why would you say that Harry and Hermione had died?! Can’t you say that we transferred to another school or something?” Hadrian yelled. Severus shook his head, knowing that plan would not work. “Dumbledore will ask the other schools’ headmasters if you are there at that school. If he finds out that it is a lie, our plan will be ruined and I might be killed. He will pursue ‘Harry’ and ‘Hermione’ endlessly until he finds them. You will not be safe if that were to happen. But, if I were to say that the Dark Lord killed them, Dumbledore will end his watch over your former selves. Sure, your classmates will be sad, but this is for the good of our family and everyone in the magic community,” he explained. Remy and Hadrian nodded solemnly. Remy’s mother walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, pup. I’ll be there at Hogwarts with you. With me there, you don’t have to worry about being alone. Remy smiled a little and hugged her mother. “Thanks, mother. For everything,” she said. Severus talked to Valorie next, taking away the pillow that was covering her face. “Val, you will also be under as a transfer student. You are to keep a close eye on Dumbledore’s movements and make sure he is not planning anything against us. You have the most experience in hiding and planning counter attacks against others, so that is why this job is for you.” Valorie hung her head back, thinking about how that was going to work. “It sounds like a good enough plan,” she said. “It sounds even better because I am in charge.” Draco groaned in response, not wanting to deal with Valorie’s boastings. His grumblings had made Severus turn to him and he was also given orders. “Draco, I want you to protect Hadrian. After the story you heard, you know that he holds tremendous power. If Dumbledore were to find that out, he would try to take it for himself. Please, keep him safe,” he pleaded. Draco straightened in his seat, ready to help. If anything was about Hadrian, he would be there by his side. “I promise I will keep him safe. No one will harm him with me around,” he said as he hugged his mate. “I need all of you to keep up your covers,” he addressed them. “No one is supposed to find out anything. If anyone were to learn the truth, we would have to hide you and regroup.” Tom stepped in and held his mate close. “I’m going to go to Hogwarts with Hadrian as his familiar. If you see black mamba slithering around the corridors, don’t kick the snake. I despise that people do that to snakes. Especially me,” he quipped. “I will be watching the students and making sure they are not plotting anything against you. If anyone were to harm you, I will bite them. Don’t be surprised if you find a student dead the next morning. But, act surprised for the sake of keeping face.” The kids nodded to his plan, a little uneasy about finding dead students. Severus cuddled next to Tom, comforted by his touch. He lifted his head from Tom’s shoulders, addressing everyone. “As for me, I will return to my position as Hogwarts’s Potions Teacher. I’ll try to get as close as I can to Dumbledore and…” he started. Tom interrupted him, a jealous look on his face. “Not too close, I hope.” Severus glared at him for interrupting his thoughts. “Shut up!” he scolded him. “You know what I am talking about.” Severus took a breath and resumed what he was saying before. “I’ll try to get as close as I can to Dumbledore and find out if he has any plans against us. And if I have the opportunity, I will kill him.” Tom shot out of his chair, not letting Severus go along with that idea. “No! Absolutely not. Without any of us to support you, you are not going to kill him.” Severus just pouted at Tom before looking away. “We should go to our manor and start packing. Hadrian, Valorie I have something to show you both.” Severus said as he and Tom walked to the front door with Hadrian and Valorie. 

At the Riddle manor…  
As Severus led Hadrian and Valorie to the secret entrance he stopped and turned around to face the twins. “You two might want to stand back.” Severus pulled out his wand and placed the tip on the floor and started chanting in latin. Hadrian and Valorie’s eyes widened as the ground opened up to reveal a stairway leading down. “ Following me please.” As Severus walked down the stairs carefully he entered the secret weaponry. “Wow. Are any of the scythe ours?” Hadrian asked his mother as he looked at the blades. “Yes I'll go get them.” Severus left and came back with two scythe. Severus handed Hadrian a black scythe with a crismon stone in the hilt and where the blade connects to the handel itself. (If you’re a Legend Of Zelda fan and you know who demon lord ghirahim is and what his rapier looks like then you can imagine Hadrian’s weapon. Just a heads up.) Then he handed a purple scythe to Valorie that looked just like Hadrian’s but the metal was purple and the stones were black. “How?” Valorie was just as stunned as Hadrian. “In your father’s family it is a tradition for any new members to get a blade because I was married into the family I also got my own.” Severus summoned his own scythe. A pitch black scythe. Similar to what the twins had but his was fit for a queen. “Wait… You’re the queen of darkness?! In history they mentioned you but never by name.” Severus looked at his shock son and daughter, a small smile making its way across his face. “That’s correct and your father is the king of darkness. We only took the titles because we needed away for the community to know us but not by name. Let’s go back before your father starts to worry” As Severus and the twins made their way back up they ran it to a worried looking Tom. “Severus what were you doing down there?” Severus gave Tom a shy look. “I was just giving them their scythes.” Tom started to calm down knowing that his family is ok. “Well we should head to bed now. Tomorrow, Hadrian if you wake up to a black mamba sitting on your bed it’s probably me.” Hadrian looked at his father with a weirded out look. “Ok. Now the real war starts.”


	8. The Real War Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Chapter 8 is now out and it's crazier than ever. i hope you all enjoy.

Morning at the Riddle manor… 

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian woke up with a start. He felt cold scales rubbing against his arm. Once he sat up, he saw a huge black mamba curled up by his arm, watching him sleep. Hadrian decided to try talking to it to see if it was his father. “Father?” Hadrian hissed in parseltongue. The snake responded: “Yes, Hades?” “I know this is going to be weird, but you’ll get used to it,” the snake, or should he say his father, hissed. “Ok then, Father. Let me get up. I'll carry you out. Ok?” His father looked at him with that blank snake expression. “Alright.” Hadrian got himself ready for the day and headed downstairs with his father wrapped around him like a shawl. When Hadrian got to the kitchen, he saw his mother preparing breakfast. “Someone’s up early. Good morning Hadrian.” his mother greeted him. “Good morning, mother,” he yawned. Severus walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He turned to the animagus snake and bopped him on the nose. Tom shook his head like a dog and hissed at Severus. Severus looked at Tom as if he was being mean. “Is your father ok? What is he saying?” Hadrian looked at his father who was looking back at him and hissing a lot. “Father!” he scolded him. Severus couldn’t communicate in Parseltongue, so he didn’t understand what they were talking about. “What? What did he say?” Severus asked again. Hadrian gave his mother a weird look, not knowing what to tell him. “Just...just a lot of...snake profanity.” Severus glared at Tom, wanting to shake him for saying such things. Profanity just for bopping him on the nose! Hadrian’s mother turned away from them and resumed cooking. Hadrian shrugged, not really caring what they were mad at. He retreated to his room to pack everything he was taking to Hogwarts. The young teen grabbed his things and started to lay them out on the floor. When Hadrian grabbed his scythe, he looked it over. It was a beautiful blade, his birthright as a son of the Riddle family. He twirled the weapon a few times in his hands, getting a feel for it. The scythe was pretty heavy for being small, so it weighed his hand down a bit. Hadrian swung it around a few times, imagining he was cutting down his enemies. With that weapon, he would be able to obliterate his enemies; his parents’ enemies too. He would protect his family with his strength. Hadrian sheathed his scythe, placed it in the bottom of his suitcase, and resumed packing. He grabbed his school supplies and robes and placed them carefully in his suitcase, not wanting to ruin his weapon. When he finished packing, he headed downstairs. Hadrian was greeted by Valorie, Remy, and Draco, all sitting at the table and waiting for breakfast. “Good morning!” they said. Hadrian waved back. Draco bolted up from his seat and ran to give his mate a hug. “Hey, Hades,” Draco said. The two nuzzled each other for a few seconds and walked back to the table. Valorie was amusing herself with her new wand by conjuring up small fireworks and Remy was speed reading through this year’s textbooks. “Little brother,” Valorie called to her sibling. “Did you try out your new scythe yet?” Hadrian nodded back, remembering how it felt when he wielded it. “It was amazing! I’ve never felt so strong before,” he commented. Valorie was happy to see her brother excited about their new weapons. “Right?! The blade is so beautiful. Sturdy too. I’ve had my fair share of weapons throughout my years of hiding, but this one is by far my favorite. I wanted to carry it with me wherever I went, but apparently, Mother said: ‘No weapons at the table’.” Severus turned around to his daughter, giving her a stern look. “You could hurt someone if you are not careful, Val,” he told her. Valorie groaned at that, knowing that she is extremely careful when she handles weapons. “Mother, I know to be careful. It’s not like I’d swing it wildly. I’m old enough to handle weapons,” Val scoffed. Draco looked at her smugly and Valorie noticed it. “What are you staring at, Blondie?” Draco chuckled in response. “Nothing. I just know that you try so hard to be mature and tough, but you still act like a child.” Valorie seethed and was going to snap, but Hadrian yelled. “Will you two knock it off?!” His sister and mate looked at him and returned to what they were doing before. “What’s with all the yelling? And why does it smell so good in here?” Remus walked in with Sirius and the Malfoys, hungry for a delicious meal. Severus headed towards the table with multiple plates in his arms. “You’re just in time. Breakfast is ready.” He placed the dishes on the table, which were laden with food. As everyone started to eat, Severus was looking around for Tom. “Um… has anyone seen Tom?” he asked them. When he said that, a hiss sounded from the counter. Tom was still in his animagus form and was hissing to Hadrian, telling him to translate what he was saying. “He says: he is right there. And he said that he is not changing out of his animagus form because he has to get used to being a snake. That it has been a while and needs time to adjust.” Severus nodded to him and gave him a small plate of tarts. Tom the snake looked at him questioningly, tilting his head to the side. Severus put his hands on his hips and pouted at him. “Unless you are hungry for mice, I suggest you eat those.” Severus turned away to serve himself a plate of food, leaving Tom with his tarts. Everyone ate their breakfast, even Tom who was nibbling his food. When they were done eating, the group who was heading to Hogwarts was frantically trying to pack for school. Remy was organizing her books and quills, while Draco and Valorie lazily tossed in their stuff. “Come on everyone. We have to leave in ten minutes. Otherwise, we will miss the train,” Remus called out to the kids. Hadrian, Draco, Valorie, and Remy came down with their suitcases trailing behind them. Severus turned to them with his own suitcase. Tom was curled up on it, asleep and unaware. “Do you have everything?” Severus asked the children as he turned to go up stairs to get Amelia from the nursery that was supposed to be for the twins. “Yes,” the four yelled after him. After Severus returned with Amelia in his arms, the kids said ‘good-bye’ to Sirius and Elaina, who were staying behind. The group started to make their way to the train station. It was a little long with Amelia who was crying for five minutes straight and when Tom was nearly crushed by Severus’s suitcase multiple times. When they finally made it to the station, everyone was exhausted. “We’re here…” Narcissa said, helping her son drag his suitcase over to the others. “This trip was a bit more challenging than I expected, but we made it,” Lucius said to his wife. The nine of them headed to the entrance barrier to Platform 9 ¾. When they got there, Valorie was unamused. “What are we doing here? Where’s our train?” she asked. Hadrian realized that she had never been to the platform before. “Watch this, sister!” With his suitcase in hand, he sprinted to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Instead of crashing head-first into the wall, he disappeared. Valorie’s jaw dropped, surprised and confused. “Where did he go? Is he dead?” Draco laughed at her naivete, glad she isn’t all that smart. “That is the entrance to the platform, stupid.” He laughed at her as he ran through the barrier, trying to catch up to his mate. Valorie snapped out of her trance, craving payback at Draco for calling her stupid. “Get back here, Blondie!” she yelled at him, bracing herself for impact against the wall. There was no crash and she kept running. When she looked up, a magnificent crimson train stood on the tracks: the Hogwarts Express. Many families were helping their children with their belongings and saying their ‘farewells’ to them before they left. Valorie could see Hadrian and Draco heading to one of the bottom compartments to stow their giant trunks away. She followed them, still entranced by the hidden platform. By the time Valorie reached them, Remy, Remus, the Malfoys, and the Riddles were transported to the platform. “So much for being discreet,” Lucius grumbled. “You’ll be fine, Lucius.” Narcissa placed her hand on her husband’s arm. Remy ran over to her friends and helped them with their luggage. Before Hadrian got on the train, he turned to his mother and hugged him. “I’ll see you at school, Mother.” Severus hugged his son back. “If the Weasleys try anything, let me know.” “Alright, Mother.” With that, Hadrian climbed on to the train and found where Draco and the others were. Hadrian walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Remy and Valorie filed in next, taking their seats across from the boys. “So this is the Hogwarts Express…” Valorie commented, taking in her surroundings. “I like it. Never been on a train before.” Remy looked at her in shock. “You’ve never been on a train before?” Valorie shook her head. “Nope. I’ve spent most of my life in hiding, so I never had the chance to really go out in public with large crowds. Never been on any sort of public transportation until now.” Remy dipped her head in sadness for her mate. “I’m sorry that you never got the chance to live a normal life,” Remy said. Valorie put her arm around her mate and pulled her close. Remy looked up and into her eyes, blushing furiously. “It’s ok, Remy. I don’t really think that much of the past. Besides, I get to make my future into the normal life I always dreamed of.” Remy said nothing else and snuggled up next to her mate. The two couples talked to each other for a few minutes, letting time pass by until the train left. The train took off and headed to its destination: Hogwarts castle. After a while, the candy trolley passed by their compartment to offer them sweets. “What does everyone want?” Hadrian asked them. “Surprise us,” Draco told him. Hadrian walked out with his wallet filled with money and bought Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, and Fizzing Whisbees. He handed the lady the money and took the armful of candy back to the others. When he laid out the candy before them, everyone’s eyes lit up. Remy and Draco immediately grabbed what they wanted, while Valorie tried to decide what she wanted to eat. She held up the jellybeans, unsure of what the box meant by ‘Every Flavor’. She decided to try one and got a caramel bean from her pick. “Mmm. These are delicious. Anyone want some? Try the caramel ones. They’re good. I’ll grab one for each of you.” Remy grabbed her hand before she started to pluck out any more jellybeans. “Val, I don’t think you know what the box means by ‘Every Flavor’,” Remy said cautiously. Valorie smacked her hand away, stuffing her hand in the box. “Of course I do. Every single sweet and delicious flavor you can think of is all in this tiny thing. Why are you all giving me these weird looks?” Everyone looked at Valorie like she still had so much to learn. “Val,” Hadrian said. “When they say ‘Every Flavor’, it means every flavor.” Valorie looked to her brother and then to the box. This tiny box of beans had every single flavor ever thought of? She laughed at thought, as if they were just pranking her. When she realized that they weren’t laughing along, she saw they were serious. “You mean it… it has every flavor, ever?” she asked. Hadrian nodded at her and grabbed a bean from her box just to show her. He popped an orange bean into his mouth, which filled with the flavor of sand. “Gross. Ugh, sand,” he said in revulsion. Valorie snatched the box back and pulled out a sad-looking gray jellybean. When she ate it, it tasted like rubber. She spit out the treat and tried to take the disgusting flavor off her tongue. “What is this? Nasty! I’m not eating another jellybean from this box ever,” The others laughed at what happened, leaving Valorie to sulk with the beans. She got her taste back after eating a Pumpkin Pastie. The four of them chatted away during the train ride, snacking away at their sweets. With such a fun vibe in the air, they did not expect to see Ron. Ron looked at them with disgust, hating every fiber of their existence. “Bloody hell. I’m cursed.” Hadrian turned to him, staring him down. The Weasley boy was just as annoying as ever. “Me too.” The red-haired teen turned to look at the boy who said that. Ron has never seen him before. He seemed familiar, but he knows that he has never met him. “Wait a minute...Who are you?” he asked. Hadrian stood up and gained his composure. He looked at Ron with malice in his eyes. “Your worst nightmare come to life,” Hadrian responded. Ron stepped back from the boy, seeing that there was more to him than he thought. “I highly doubt that,” he quivered. “But, seriously, who are you?” his voice getting slightly high-pitched. “Hadrian Riddle.” Ron jumped back in realization. “Wait. You’re...you’re...But how, why do you look so familiar?” Hadrian looked at Draco, nodding their heads to the same prospect. “He’s so stupid,” Hadrian said to Draco. “I know, right? He’s always been the stupid one,” Draco said to Hadrian. Ron was not going to get pushed around by Draco, so he tried to insult him. “Sh-shut up, Malfoy. You’re just trying to look cool in front of your new friends. Sooner or later, they’ll leave you. They’ll see you for who you really are: a monster.” Draco rushed up from his seat and tried to strangle Ron, but Hadrian held him back. Ron turned to Hadrian, a more calm expression on his face. “You and your friends have no idea who you are with. This guy here will take you for granted and toss you out to the vultures when he deems you as useless. You might have trouble making the right friends, knowing that you are hanging out with him,” Ron gestured to Draco. “I can help you out there.” Ron held out his hand and Hadrian reached to grab it but instead backhanded it instead. “No and this is why.” Hadrian then turned to Draco and kissed him. Draco immediately responded to his mate’s kiss, melding into it. The two vigorously kissed for a few seconds, leaving Ron to process what happened. Ron looked at the pair with shock, his head turning to look at the two. “WHAT?! When did this happen?” Draco looked at Ron smugly, who was still a little stunned from watching the two boys kiss. “A month ago, stupid,” he retorted. Ron was speechless for a moment, clearly having no idea of what he got himself into. He turned to Valorie and Remy, trying to salvage the two of them away from Draco. “You two have got to believe me. Draco is the wrong sort to get caught up in. The worst. Let me take you away from that.” Valorie gave Ron a cold smile and stated: “Nope, I like my brother and his boyfriend very much. And leave my girlfriend out of it.” Ron was now very confused. “Brother? Girlfriend?” He looked to the girl who Valorie said was her ‘girlfriend’. She looked just like Hermione, except that she was taller and had black streaks that Hermione didn’t and her eyes were an icy blue color. Similar to Lupin’s eyes. Ron looked at the look alike girl, who folded her hands across her chest, trying her best to avoid making eye contact with him. No one seemed to listen to him, so he tried to leave. Yet, he was still drawn to Draco’s friends. “I still can’t understand this. Why do you look so familiar?” he asked Hadrian. Hadrian was silent for a couple seconds, leaving Ron puzzled. When Ron saw that Hadrian was not going to answer him, he turned to walk out of the compartment, but Hadrian grabbed his wrist before he could. “Oh, Ronald. Don’t you recognize your old friends, traitor?” Hadrian’s eyes flashed a bright red, scaring Ron even more. Ron looked into Hadrian’s eyes, then at the girl who looked identical to Hermione. “Harry? Hermione?” he whispered frighteningly. “Those aren’t our names anymore,” Hadrian said threateningly. Hadrian released Ron’s wrist and left him in shock. The train had stopped and they arrived at Hogwarts. People were starting to file out of the train, so the four of them had walked out of the compartment, leaving Ron their wake. They had to tell him the truth. After all, he betrayed them. Hadrian and the others left the train and found a carriage big enough for the four of them. Once they arrived, they got in a boat together and made the rest of their journey to Hogwarts. “So this is the legendary Hogwarts,” Valorie said as they got closer to the school. “This is going to be fun,” Hadrian looked at his sister agreeing. “Once we get in, when they call for transfers, Val, Remy, and I will raise our hands.” Valorie and Remy nodded in agreement. They reached the shore and walked all the way to the castle. “All right, students. All the first years and transfers are going to be sorted by the sorting hat.” Professor McGonagall called out as the new first years approached her. “But first, do we have any transfers?” Hadrian, Valorie, and Remy raised their hands. “All right, what are your names?” “Hadrian Riddle.” McGonagall’s eyes widened with fear but she didn’t say anything. “All right. What about the other two? “Valorie Riddle.” “Remy Lupin-Black.” “Alright. Let’s get started.” Hadrian went up and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him. “My, a hard one. Just like your parents I say. But an heir to all houses. Better place him in SLYTHERIN.” Then Valorie went up. She also got Slytherin. It was finally Remy’s turn. The hat had then decided Slytherin was for Remy, even when Sirius and Remus were in Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up from his place in the Great Hall, raising his hands to the bewitched sky. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber!” The headmaster clapped his hands together and a lavish feast appeared on the tables. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the food, knowing that this couldn’t hold a candle compared to his mother’s food. “Mother’s cooking is so much better than this,” he grumbled as he slowly added food to his platter. Valorie nodded her head, imitating her brother and piled her plate with ignorance. “I don’t want to eat this terrible food,” Valorie complained. The four of them didn’t eat much. They only ate a little to appear as normal new students. When their last course was over, the leftover food and drinks disappeared. Dumbledore walked over from his place at the table to the golden podium set in front. “So!” he said, smiling to all his students. “Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.” Hadrian and Draco silently groaned, not wanting to endure Dumb-as-a-Door’s long winded speech. “Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended to items such as Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises four hundred thirty-seven items. I believe it can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office if anyone would like to check it.” Draco looked at Hadrian with a ‘kill-me-now’ look on his face. Hadrian returned it with an ‘I’m-sorry-and-I-don’t-want-to-listen-to-this-too’ look. He squeezed his mate’s hand and reassured him. Dumbledore was still talking, boring the four of them out. “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is Hogsmeade Village to all below third year.” Hadrian pretended that his hand was a puppet and made it talk whenever Dumbledore spoke. The others muffled their laughs as much as they could, trying their best to not draw attention. “For those of you who do not know your teachers, let me introduce you to them. This is Professor McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. Over there is Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Next to him is Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology. Professor Sinistra is the Astronomy teacher. There’s Hagrid, our Gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Right here is Professor Snape, Potions Master and Teacher. And…” At that moment, the doors crashed open. Everyone swiveled around to look at the latecomer. Hadrian, Draco, Valorie, and Remy all gasped when they saw the stranger’s face, for they had met him before. “Sorry I’m late…” Moody said, his voice carrying in the giant room. He limped his way towards where Dumbledore was and shook his hand. “Welcome, Alastor,” said Dumbledore. “It is an honor to have you here.” On Hadrian’s shoulder, Tom stared at Moody, his eyes ice cold. He despised the fact that he instigated his family and now he was here to help Dumbledore. “May I introduce Professor Moody, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the newest addition to our esteemed faculty.” It was customary to greet any new teacher with applause, but no one clapped for Moody, with the exception of Dumbledore and Hagrid. “That’s the guy who was talking to us at the Three Broomsticks,” Valorie whispered. “How did he get a job here?” Remy asked her. “If someone as loony as him can get a job from Dumbledore, we aren’t safe. Dumbledore could hire more aurors to keep an eye on the students. Specifically, us.” The four of them resumed to ‘listen’ to Dumbledore’s speech while keeping an eye on Moody. Moody was unfazed by the less-than-warm welcome. He took his place in an unoccupied chair at the faculty’s table. Hadrian made eye contact with his mother, glad that he listened. His mother had a look of fear in his eyes, terrified of the new addition at the table. Hadrian was worried that he was going to have another panic attack, but he was composed enough and looked calm. “...I’m sure you will all enjoy it immensely,” the headmaster continued. “I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, we have the honor of hosting an exciting event over the coming months. An event that has not been held in over a century. The Triwizard Tournament!” Everyone’s eyes lit up when Dumbledore said that. They started to talk over each other, excited for the event. “Triwizard Tournament? What’s that?” Valorie asked her brother. “Don’t know. Never heard of it.” Dumbledore raised his hands to get back everyone’s attention. “As I was saying, we have the privilege and honor of hosting such an event this year. This friendly competition was held between the largest magic schools in Europe: the Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. With that, I would like to introduce one of the schools who is here to participate: the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. At that moment, dozens of girls in pale blue robes entered the room. Every boy (with the exception of Hadrian and Draco) was drooling over these stunning girls. They were beautiful, vivacious, and irresistibile. The young women skipped their way along the trail to the center of the room, releasing a kaleidoscope of butterflies from their hands, which fluttered around until it poofed into blue glitter. Behind the young ladies, was presumably the headmistress. She was as tall as Hagrid, perhaps even taller. Dressed in black satin and studded with magnificent opals, she sashayed across the room to Dumbledore, shaking his hand vigorously. “Dumbly-dorr. It is my honor to preside over this convocation. It is wonderful to see you again, old friend.” Dumbledore greeted his guest and led her to an empty seat at the faculty table. He returned to the podium and signaled the Beauxbatons ladies to take their seats at any table of the four houses. “Welcome ladies of Beauxbaton Academy! It is a pleasure to have you here. Now, the other school who will be joining us in the tournament is Durmstrang Academy!” The doors bolted open once more, this time with handsome boys. Each of them had a staff, which they banged on the ground in an eerie rhythm. They spinned them around and grunted, as if they were fighting a battle. When they came to the front of the hall, they circled around and lined up near the walls. The headmaster of Durmstrang then entered the room, covered in many fur coats that shone in the light. Hadrian heard his father talking to him in light hisses. “That’s Karkaroff, one of my Death Eaters. I’ll tell him of our situation later so he can help us.” Hadrian nodded, watching two headmasters greet each other. “Dumbledore!” he boomed. “How are you?” The two greeted each other with a handshake and a firm pat on the back. “Wonderful, Karkaroff. Your students look exceptional as always.” Dumbledore led him to the last unoccupied seat and told the students to sit at any of the four tables. “And welcome students of Durmstrang! Thank you for coming. Now, The Triwizard Tournament was first established as a friendly competition between the largest European schools of wizardry. Not all of you will get to participate, but those who are chosen will. A champion will be selected to represent each magic school, and the three champions will compete in three magical tasks. You may be asking yourselves who will be selecting these champions. We have brought an impartial judge that will decide which students are most worthy to compete, the Goblet of Fire!” Dumbledore raised his wand high and summoned the Goblet of Fire before him, its blue flames waving wildly. “The Goblet of Fire has sensed the courage and determination within these three champions and will summon their names forth to me. Those who are chosen will have the opportunity to compete for the Triwizard Cup, a thousand Galleon prize, and the glory of their school.” The Goblet’s flame turned red, signaling that it had found its chosen three. Three small, charred pieces of paper fluttered into Dumbledore’s hands, which held the names of the champions. “Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts are your three champions. Everyone erupted in cheer, while the quartet only clapped politely. Dumbledore congratulated the three of them and told them to sit down when the goblet spit out a fourth name. Before Dumbledore could even read it they all heard a tap on the window. Dumbledore turned and opened the window letting an owl in. He took the letter from its mouth and opened it. Once he finished reading the letter, he dropped it, his eyes full of terror. “What’s the matter, Headmaster?” Mother said in false concern, knowing the answer. “Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are dead.” Everyone but Hadrian, Valorie, Remy, Draco, and Severus gasped. “And they were killed by the Dark Lord.” “Father, did you write that?” Hadrian hissed quietly to his father. “Yes I did. And what are we going to do about Moody?” Hadrian glanced up at the one-eyed man before looking back down at his father. “Kill him. I think it should be you because you have venom. Let him know that us Riddles won’t back down till Dumbldore and the Order is dead.” Tom looked at his son and decided that if it means to protect Severus, then so be it. “I’ll strike once he goes to his quarters.” Hadrian turned back to Dumbledore, who was trying to get his students to calm down and failing. “Everyone! Please, calm yourselves!” he roared, his voice echoing across the Great Hall. “Harry Potter and Hermione Granger’s death will not be vain. The Dark Lord is in power and there is an army of Death Eaters out there somewhere, ready to do his bidding. The professors and I will stop them. We won’t let them win. I’m sorry to say that in light of this moment, we will have to cancel the Triwizard tournament. But, we will push out the Dark Lord and his army once and for all.” All the students looked uncertain. If the Dark Lord was able to kill the boy who lived and the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts, how would the professors stand a chance? Some people were gossiping. Some were crying. Everyone but Hadrian and his family were in despair. Since everyone was focused on the tragic news, Hadrian decided to tell Valorie, Draco, and Remy about his father’s plan. “Ok. When we leave to our dormitories, father is going to follow Moody to his quarters and wait until he is unpacking. Once he is, father is going to kill him with his venomous bite.” Remy and Draco were ok, but Valorie was concerned for him. “Are you really going to go through with this? With no help or backup?” Tom nodded his head, acknowledging his daughter’s concern. “I will be fine, Val. Once I kill Moody, I’m going to head to your mother’s room and stay there for the night. I will greet you both in the morning so you know that I’m ok.” Valorie had pet her father’s head and gave him a small hug. Dumbledore ordered the prefects to escort the students to their respective dormitories. Draco took the lead, for he knew the way to the dormitories best. When the professors and students left, only Dumbledore was left standing in the Great Hall. He looked around fearfully, for he knew that the Dark Lord was onto his plans. The headmaster composed himself and stared at the ground. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted to be in power for as long as he could. Before he left the room, he noticed there was a tiny, burnt piece of paper stuck to the bottom of his boot. It was the same paper that came out of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore unfolded the paper and read the name that was on it: Harry Potter.

Later that evening…

Hadrian was walking hand-in-hand with Draco to the Slytherin dormitories. “You’ll like it there,” Draco told him. “It’s much different than your old Gryfindor one, but it is still cozy.” Hadrian huddled a little closer to his mate, clutching his arm with his hands. The Slytherins walked through the snaking dungeon corridors. Whenever they got further down a level, it got colder. They made it to the Slytherin entrance, where a painting of Salazar Slytherin waited. “Hello, Severus,” the painting said. “I see you brought your students. They look like a fine bunch.” Hadrian and Valorie made their way through the crowd, trying to catch up to their mother. Salazar saw their faces and recognized them instantly. “Welcome, my heirs. I’ve been waiting for this day to finally meet the both of you. I was foretold of this moment by your mother, and now, it’s here. Make me proud, for I know you will. Password?” Severus stepped up and told him the password. “Pureblood,” he said. The door swung open and the students were led in. Salazar was now facing the wall and away from the students, but still spoke to them. “Welcome, my little Slytherins. May your ambition lead you to greatness.” Hadrian followed Draco and his mother into the common room. He has been in there once before. When he was still Harry Potter, he snuck in with Ron to gather information about the heir of Slytherin from Draco. Now, he is staying in the Slytherin dormitories and is the heir of Slytherin along with his sister. Just like Draco said, it was cozy. It was a giant room, bigger than Gryffindor’s. The ceilings were vaulted, which dangled black crystal chandeliers from the ceiling. Velvet couches were scattered around a fireplace that spewed green fire. The Slytherins filed in and started to sit down on the couches. Pansy walked over to Severus with an inquisitive furrow in her brow. “Professor?” she asked. “What did the painting of Salazar mean about the transfer twins being the heirs of Slytherin?” Severus knew that this was going to come up after what the painting of Salazar said. Even though he is not supposed to tell anyone the truth, he trusts the Slytherins. He knows that they can keep a secret and they looked out for one another. “The reason that Salazar Slytherin had said that Hadrian and Valorie are the heirs of Slytherin is because they are. Everyone, these are my children Hadrian and Valorie Riddle.” The students walked up to the twins, introducing themselves all at once. The two of them couldn’t keep up with the names since everyone was overlapping one another. A boy went up to Severus, trying to ask a question. “Umm, Professor? If they are your children, who is their father?” he asked. Severus rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to have an odd duck in his house. “Their father...is Tom Riddle.” All the Slytherins gasped when they heard their names, for they heard about the strength of Riddles. “Don’t worry,” he assured them. “Everything that you know about the Riddle family is false. We may be powerful, but we are nice.” He heard a voice call back from the group. “So, your husband is the Tom Riddle? And these two are your children and the rightful heirs of Slytherin?” Severus told her yes and everyone processed the information. For a minute, the students whispered amongst themselves. After a while, they welcomed Hadrian and Valorie into their ‘family’. When the twins were accepted, they felt happy that they were accepted for their true selves. A few minutes went by with Hades and Val introducing themselves. “All right,” Severus interrupted. “It’s time for bed. Classes will start early in the morning, so no staying up. Girls, your bedrooms are on the right. Boys, yours is on the left. You will find your belongings next to your bed. Goodnight everyone.” Severus left for his room, leaving the students to settle themselves in. “Mother.” Hadrian called out to his mother right when he was about to open his bedroom door.”Yes, Hades?” Severus turned around to face his son. “Father and I have a plan that we need to tell you.” “Let’s go into my room and talk about it.” Hadrian watched as his mother opened the door to his room, revealing a large room with one wall covered with books on potions. The bed was a simple queen bed with gray sheets and a black bedspread. “Let’s sit on the bed, ok? Hadrian sat next to his mother on the bed. “So, what plan did you and your father come up with?” “When Dumbledore got the letter, I asked Father if he wrote it. After he answered, we came up with a plan to kill Moody.” Hadrian explained the plan to his mother. “So, your father wants to sneak into Moody’s room and bite him.” “Then he’ll meet with you in here.” “Alright”

Later that night… Tom’s POV:  
Tom was just watching Severus and Hadrian talk. Once Hadrian left, he placed Tom on the floor. “Ok, Father. Go do your thing.” Hadrian hissed to his father as Tom made his way to the DADA room. Tom slithered through the corridors, avoiding detection from the ghosts patrolling around. He arrived at the classroom and saw Moody’s bedroom light on. The door was slightly open, probably for Moody to hear if anyone was coming. Luckily, he didn’t detect Tom as he wiggled into the room. Just as Tom thought, Moody was unpacking his belongings. Some of Moody’s things were already placed in his area. Auror tools such as sneakoscopes, dark detectors, secrecy sensors, and a foe-glass were scattered around on his nightstands. Wanted posters of many witches and wizards were plastered on the walls. Most of them were his fellow Death Eaters. Next to the posters, were many weapons. Daggers, sickles, swords, and spears were hung on the walls, probably from combating his foes. What really caught Tom’s eye was a display case neatly sitting on the corner of Moody’s desk. Inside it, there were pieces of jewelry, buttons of many sizes, broken bits of wands, and something that Tom thought he would never see again...his wedding photo. In the middle of the box as if it was the star of the show, was His and Severus’s wedding photo being surrounded by the many trophies the auror collected. “How in the world did Moody get his hands on our picture?!” Tom thought angrily. When his home was ravaged by Dumbledore and the Order, it was burned to ashes. He thought the picture was destroyed in the fire, but Mad-Eye took it as a trophy for stopping the “Dark Lord”. This made Tom furious, his blood boiling hot as lava. Tom slithered closer and closer to Moody. As he got closer, the dark detectors started to vibrate. Moody saw this and drew his wand. “Who’s there? Come out and face me!” He looked at the door and up at the ceiling, not paying attention to the snake on the ground. “What a stupid guy.” Tom thought. He sank his venomous teeth into Moody’s ankle, biting him as hard as he could. The auror winced in pain and stumbled back. He looked down and saw a small black mamba hissing at him. The snake was around 2 feet long. Moody was confused when he saw the snake, mostly expecting to find a witch or wizard ready to ambush him. “What…” Moody gasped. Moody felt faint and collapsed on the ground. He tried to reach for his wand, but was unable to. His fingers started to turn cold and numb, the feeling spreading throughout his entire body. The snake began to laugh, its voice raspy and high-pitched. Its scales shimmered with a black aura and morphed into human skin. A tall figure was forming in front of the auror, now becoming more familiar with each passing second. The laugh was now low and deep, sounding crazed and maniacal. Tom Riddle stood over Moody, who was being affected by the poison. “...You…” Moody whispered, struggling to get up. “I thought you were dead.” Tom lifted Moody’s face and chuckled. “You thought wrong. I thought, today would be a great day to punish you after what you did fourteen years ago. Do you remember?” Tom flicked Moody’s head up and it hit the ground. Moody was now paralyzed by the venom, unable to move and with a terrible pain in his body. Tom paced around Moody, grabbing the auror’s wand from his pocket and snapped it in half. He started to remember the anguish and pain he felt on the day he lost a part of himself. “You attacked me and my family, forcing us to retreat further into our home. When you and the Order invaded, you destroyed everything. As you closed in on us, you found the room with my children and you took Hadrian from me. I even remember you giving Dumbledore the idea to kill my son. My husband was screaming for you to stop. Those screams shattered my soul. Now, I want you to scream for mercy.” Moody was terrified. He looked into Tom’s eyes and saw they were hungry for vengeance. “Stop. Please...make it stop. Have mercy…” Moody whispered, struggling to breath. His breath was caught in his throat and felt like he was going to vomit. He felt his heart starting to slow, becoming weaker with every beat. Tom smiled that Moody was suffering. “Let’s face it, if I were to show you little mercy, you’d think I was your equal. Well, you’re not. When you crossed me and my family, you sealed your fate. You made your choice. Now you have to face the consequences.” Moody lost consciousness, his body stiffening. Tom looked at the dead body, satisfied that he finally took his first step towards vengeance. He walked over to the display case and took the picture back. Severus was going to be so happy to see it again. Tom looked closer at the other trophies Mad-Eye Moody took from his targets. He noticed that these were possessions that his fellow colleagues had lost. His eye was caught on a shin black choker with a moon charm, a pearl embedded in the metal. This was Bellatrix’s choker. It was a gift from her husband who gave it to her on their wedding day. “Bella would love to have this back.” Tom gathered the rest of the trinkets and placed them in his pockets. He left Moody’s room, leaving the dead auror to rot. Turning back into his snake form, he slithered his way to the Slytherin common room. He stopped in front of the painting of Salazar Slytherin, who was vigilantly watching the corridors. “Well met, my lord. I am delighted to see you again,” Salazar spoke in Parseltongue. Tom communicated back in the same language. “Well met indeed, Salazar. You must have met my family, am I not correct?” Salazar nodded, remembering his encounter with the others. “You have a wonderful family. When I saw my heirs, I felt joyous that my bloodline continues within those strong children.” Tom was glad that Slytherin himself was proud of his children. “We also have another. Not related by blood, though. The baby that Severus was carrying is now ours. Her name is Amelia. Severus found her abandoned in the woods and decided to take her in.” Salazar smiled at the thought. “That was very noble of your mate. You and your family make the Slytherin name proud. I’m just rambling on right now. You and Severus have been the only ones who truly chatted with me, so I have been a bit lonely. I’m sorry to ask you of this, but it is protocol. Password?” Tom racked his brain, trying to remember what Severus said the password was. “It’s…’Pureblood’, right?” The door swung open, letting Tom through. “Welcome back, my lord. May your ambition lead you to greatness.” Tom made his way to Severus’s room and saw that he was asleep. Turning back from animagus to human, he curled up beside his mate. Severus awoken and saw that Tom made it back unscathed. “Tom,” he said groggily. “You’re back. Did you do it? Is he truly gone?” Tom turned to him and smiled the biggest grin since he found his lost children. “He’s gone. Never to hurt us or anyone ever again. I also have a surprise for you.” He grabbed the picture from his pocket and handed it to Severus. “Is this what I think it is?” Severus said as he turned the photo over, revealing his and Tom’s smiling faces during their wedding. “I thought this burned. Where did you find it?” “Moody had it as a trophy for ‘defeating’ me and taking Hades.” Severus looked shocked. He never would have thought that the crazy auror would do something so sadistic, but crazy things like that was how he got the name “Mad-Eye Moody’. “Thank you for getting it back. I loved this photo. I remember what you said that day, when we were reciting our vows.” Tom smiled, reminiscing about that wonderful day. “I remember that. But I want to hear you say it.” Severus looked up at Tom, as if he was looking at him on their wedding day. “No matter where we are or what we face, I want to be with you.” The two of them smiled. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. “Is that for me?” Severus asked jokingly. “No,” Tom said, making a face. “This is Bellatrix’s necklace. I found it when I also found our photo. Moody must have attacked her and took this as a trophy too. She told me that she lost it many years ago, but probably lost it in the fight.” Severus touched the moon charm, it shining in the candlelight. “Next time we see Bella, we’ll give it to her. The day she lost it, she lost a bit of herself along with her beloved children. She’ll be so happy to get it back.” Tom placed it on Severus’s nightstand and turned back to his mate. “She will be,” he said. “But right now, let’s focus on us.” Tom cupped Severus’s chin, lifting it closer to his lips. The two fell into a kiss, their hands locking together. In that moment of bliss, they forgot about Moody. They forgot about Dumbledore. They forgot about the Order and the Weasleys and troublesome students. All of their problems melted away when they were with each other. The two slept peacefully, Severus resting his head on Tom’s shoulder. Tom held his pregnant mate in his arms, sleeping with the thoughts that he will protect them no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's hard to read but this stupid site changes my formatting and i fucking hate it. (Sorry for my language for any young readers)


	9. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet a another chapter. we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hadrian’s POV…  
Hadrian woke up to a beautiful morning and his father in his snake form staring at him again. “I see you made it out alive. I’m glad to see that you are ok Father, but what are you doing?” His father shook his body and slithered closer to his son. “Just here to make sure you are not worrying about me. I killed Moody and it was amazing,” he hissed. “You could’ve said that later. It’s early in the morning. What are you even doing up?” Tom the snake tilted his head, wondering if his son had forgotten all about the day before. “It’s time for school. You better get ready, or you are going to be late. If you are, your mother will have your head.” When Hadrian heard his father say the word ‘school’, he perked up immediately. He got himself ready for his first day back, supplies slipping out of his grip. Most of the Slytherins were already prepared for the day, some rushing out for breakfast and some talking away in no rush. Hadrian saw Draco talking with Pansy and Blaise. He walked over to the small group and hugged his mate. “Good morning, Draco. How are you?” Draco hopped off the arm of the chair and picked up his mate. He twirled Hadrian around, the two happy in each other’s company. “Good. Just telling Pansy and Blaise here about the summer.” Pansy, with her hands folded, gave the two a sly smile. “I heard how you two got together. It’s nice to see Draco here with a special someone. I was getting tired of having to deal with him all the time.” She winked at Draco, letting him know that she was just kidding. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” The Slytherin girl skipped away and out of the common room. Hadrian and Draco watched her skip away, with Blaise running after her. After a minute, Valorie and Remy walked out of their bedroom. Remy was tugging Valorie along, who was half-asleep and with a rumpled robe. “Do we really have to wake up this early in the morning?” Valorie whined. “How come we can’t go to class around, I don’t know, nine-ish?” Hadrian shook his head. His sister may be very free-spirited, but she sure is lazy. “Sis, we are not heading to class right now. We are heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Do you really want to miss breakfast?” When he said they might miss breakfast, Valorie’s eyes shot open. Even though she doesn’t really like the food here, the thought of missing a meal made her angry. “Fine, I guess we can head out for breakfast.” Valorie twirled her wand, threw it in the air, and caught it in a fighting stance. “The food here is just to energize me before we can kick Dumb-as-a-Door’s butt.” The four followed Severus, who was holding Amelia, to the Great Hall. The other three houses and the visiting schools were already filing in. The shock from yesterday’s news wore off a little, but a lot of the students were sad to hear of Harry and Hermione’s ‘death’. Hadrian and Remy caught some of their whispers amongst the giant crowd. “I can’t believe they’re gone,” a Hufflepuff sobbed. “Those two were one of the strongest people here. To be taken down by the Dark Lord, it’s awful.” a boy from Ravenclaw whispered to his friends. “We lost people from our own house. Harry, Hermione, and Ron would always be the ones to stop the evil threatening Hogwarts. Without the other two, we won’t stand a chance against You-Know-Who. How are you feeling about this, Ron?” Hadrian recognized the voice who was talking: Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor. Ron walked next to him, his face cast down to the ground and not responding to Neville’s question. Seamus Finnigan, the other person next to Neville, gave Ron a hug. “Don’t worry, Ron. They’re in a better place now. If anything, they might be honored up there as heroes for standing up to You-Know-Who. I’m as sad as you are, but try to be hopeful in knowing they are ok.” Ron didn’t respond to Seamus either. He looked away from his friends, trying to focus on something else. When he did, his eyes fell on Hadrian. The former friends stared at each other for a moment, one filled with hate, while the other filled with fear. Ron could feel the raw power emanating from Hadrian. Now that he knew the truth, he did not want to cross paths with him. They tore their gaze and returned looking away. Ron and Hadrian left for their respective tables. Once they sat down, the others noticed he was mad. “What’s wrong, Hades?” Remy asked him. Hadrian looked away from her, putting up an emotional wall around him. “Nothing,” Hadrian said quickly. He didn’t want to trouble Remy with his thoughts, especially with ones that are crucial to taking down Dumbledore. Many students were already helping themselves to the food, while the four of them took the bare minimum. Draco, Valorie, and Remy were slowly eating their food and Hadrian barely touched his at all. Thoughts spun around his head. Ron was just Dumbledore’s pawn in the game of chess that is war. He had been manipulated into aiding the headmaster. Someone that close to Dumbledore and who knew Hadrian as Harry had to be taken out. A plan was formulating in Hadrian’s mind, trying to find the most fool-proof plan to take Ron out of the game. “Stab his chest. Break his neck. Smash his head. I wonder which one I should do. Maybe I’ll let that traitor choose…” The doors flew open, interrupting his thoughts. Professor McGonagall rushed into the room, out of breath and terrified. “Alastor is dead! I just found his body. Alastor is dead!” Everyone’s heads swiveled around in shock. Dumbledore got up from his seat and came to McGonagall’s side. “What happened, Minerva?” McGonagall's lips trembled as she recounted the horrific sight. “Alastor...he was...murdered. Someone must have snuck in...and killed him!” Dumbledore appeared pretty calm on the outside, but he was paralyzed with fear on the inside. He turned to the professors sitting at the table. “Professors, keep the students here. No one goes in or out. I will have the ghosts searching for any possible invaders. After last year’s incident, there is no telling what’s out there.” His voice then boomed to everyone. “Students, stay here. If anyone were to sneak out, they would be getting a long detention. I have both your professors and the ghosts keeping a watchful eye. Do not disobey.” Dumbledore followed McGonagall out of the room. Both teachers and students were left in shock. They were not saddened by Moody’s death, for they knew little about him and figured he was not one to be missed by many. They were in shock because attacks have been occurring before their arrival at Hogwarts. Everyone but the Riddles, Malfoy, and Remy had the same thought running through their minds: Who is after them this time? Hadrian caught his mother’s eye, signaling him that they needed to talk. They gathered in the corner of the room and away from the large crowd who was gossiping about the recent deaths occurring. “I saw that you looked troubled when you walked in. Are you ok?” his mother questioned. Hadrian knew he could trust him with his plans. He was the most trustworthy person in his entire life. “It’s Ron...he came to us on the train.” Severus’s eyes widened. He was surprised his son didn’t say anything before. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he scolded. “I thought it wasn’t the right time. Besides, you would have already been overwhelmed with everything.” Hadrian’s mother gave him a weird look. “You think I'm going to be overwhelmed. It’s already overwhelming for me, being a teacher and all the ‘deaths’,” Hadrian waited for him to calm down before speaking. “I actually have a plan to take Ronald Weasley out. Please don’t tell anyone. I need to do this alone.” Severus contemplated his son’s thoughts. As much as he would like to tell him that it would be better if he had help, he decided to respect his son’s wishes and not tell anyone. “All right. No one will know. Just promise me that you will be careful. That you won’t be reckless.” Hadrian nodded his head. “I promise.” The two were about to hug, but realized they had to keep up their covers. They returned to their seats, their spirits lifted a little. Valorie noticed that Hadrian seemed happier than before. “So, what did Mother say?” Hadrian didn’t like lying to his family, but he had to keep them safe. “He said not to worry about Father. That Dumbledore’s patrol will not be able to find him and that they will be too dumb to see that Moody died from a snake bite.” Valorie smirked at the thought of the professors being too dumb to find out the real reason Moody died. “I would love to grab some popcorn and secretly watch them stumble around, trying to find out how Moody died.” Minutes passed. The Great Hall was still in a tizzy. No one tried to sneak out because they did not want to be killed by the murderous striker. Dumbledore came back, his face pallid and eyes wide. The students were shocked. During the attacks the last three years, Dumbledore was surprisingly calm. They have never seen him look so terrified. Whatever had attacked must have been powerful. “Students…”he boomed. “To our dismay, Professor Moody was murdered. With him gone, there will be no Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. No one was viable to take a position, so we have no other teachers to take over.” Hagrid stood up from his seat, the table bumping from his immense strength. “Professor Dumbledore, sir? How ‘bout Professor Lupin? He has taught teh class before. An’ teh students love ‘im. I know he resigned after las’ year, but I think he’s perfect for teh job.” Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should be suggesting something this bold. Dumbledore thought about this. Remus was a great fit for the position. Everyone thought he was great. He might be part werewolf, but was the most successful in teaching the students. “Very well, Hagrid. I’ll send word to Lupin that he has been offered his position again. Professors, please escort your students to their classes. This will be mandatory until the threat has been subdued.” Severus led his fourth-years down to the dungeons, the temperature getting colder when they walked down a flight of stairs. “Pssst. I said, pssst. Guys.” Remy tried to get the other’s attention. “I heard your pssst, Remy. What is so important now?” Draco asked. “Before we left for Hogwarts, my mother said that he will meet us here soon. I didn’t know what he meant, but now I do. He was expecting Dumbledore to offer him his position as the DADA professor after Moody died. Now that he is coming, he will be able to assist us more easily.” Her mother had plans that were subtle, not easily detected. Even last year, her mother had secretly planned to help her father from getting captured. Remy didn’t figure it out until she saw the both of them helping each other out. The plan was just subtle enough to not seem suspicious. “I still cannot believe that oaf Hagrid had formed that plan. I thought he was all brawn, no brains.” Hadrian got mad when Draco referred to Hagrid like that. “Don’t talk about him like that. He may work for Dumbledore, but he is very sweet and helpful.” Draco rolled his eyes. As much as he did not like Hagrid, he would not talk about him like that for his boyfriend’s sake. “Fine...but only for you.” Hadrian smiled and snuggled next to Draco as they walked. The fourth-year’s went further down, until they reached his mother’s classroom. Hadrian walked in, looking at the same old classroom that seemed different. As Harry Potter, he dreaded going down here. That was his least favorite class. Now that he has changed, it did not seem as dreary anymore. “Please, take your seats.” Severus told the class. The Slytherins started to separate into their tables, sitting next to their friends. Hadrian, Draco, Valorie, and Remy sat at the table closest to Severus so they could converse whenever they could. 

Severus’s POV…  
While cradling Amelia in his arms, Severus conjured a cradle to put her in when he was teaching. Amelia reached for Severus’s arms and burbled sounds, trying to convey that she wants to be picked up again. “After class, I will hold you again. Just relax, little one.” Amelia was comforted by Severus’s voice and stopped making noises. The man turned to his class, the first class of this year. “Welcome back to another year. Let's try to make this as fun as we can.” He summoned each table a cauldron. “We are going to make the Draught of the Living Death. Now, can anyone name its ingredients?” He saw that his son’s hand shot up along with Remy’s. He remembered that they were talking about this the first time they met. “Yes, Hadrian?” Hadrian incited two of the ingredients that he remembered. “It has a powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood.” Severus smiled. Those two ingredients were most crucial to making the potion. “Correct. Remy, can you name the rest?” Remy beamed in delight, knowing she could answer the question. “Certainly. The other ingredients are valerian sprigs, sloth brain, and the juice of a Sopophorous Bean.” When Remy was naming them, Severus wrote them on the board and how much to mix in. “Good job, Remy and Hadrian. These are the ingredients for this potion. I want you to make this. The students who make their potion as accurate as possible to the recipe will get an A. Go grab your ingredients,” Severus ushered. The Slytherins scrambled to the cabinets, racing each other to get the potion done quickly. Hadrian and the others quickly got their ingredients and started their potion. Severus surveyed the students from his desk, rocking Amelia in his arms. She fell asleep, snoring cutely. Occasionally, she would toss and turn slightly, dreaming in her sleep. “She’s so adorable,” Severus thought. How could anyone abandon such an adorable bundle of cuteness? Someone like Ginny, who was heartless did. Every day, Severus promised her that she would be taken care of and not be abandoned because she was very loved. Severus held her to his chest, keeping her warm and comforted. Unconsciously, she smiled at the warmth. Severus rested Amelia in the crook of his arm and placed his free hand on his stomach. He thought about his unborn child, excited to see him or her when the time comes. He thought about some baby names to pass the time. “Emma, Chase, Hunter, William. I wonder what gender it is going to be…” Hadrian calling him interrupted his thought process. “Mother! We are done.” Severus walked over to their table. He didn’t want Amelia to be affected by the potion, so he turned to Hadrian. “Can you hold her for a second as I test your potion?” Hadrian took his adopted sister with a smile. “Of course I’ll hold her.” As Severus made his way to their table, he noticed that most of the girls were staring at Amelia. “If any of you want to see her, you may. But try not to scare her, please.” The girls squealed with excitement as they quickly finished their assignment. Severus turned his attention to his son’s table to check his work. Once inspecting the potion, he smiled and turned to his son. “Good job you four. Perfect score. 20 points to Slytherin. As he finished, many others had finished as well. “Professor, may I please hold your daughter?” Severus turned his attention to a girl, seeing that it was Pansy. “You may as long as you’re careful.” Severus watched as Pansy made her way over to Hadrian, who handed Amelia to Pansy, knowing that his mother was watching their every move. After checking everyone else’s work, for the rest of class, the boys were chatting while most girls were cooing over Amelia, who was still in Pansy’s arms. “Mother, do you want to sit down?” Severus turned to his daughter, who was sitting with Remy. Valorie gave him a concerned look, making sure he is not overexerting himself in any way. “Sure,” he said reluctantly. As much as he did not want to appear weak, he had to be cautious in what he was doing. He sat down and relaxed in his chair. After getting comfortable, he noticed that some students were staring at him. They knew that there must be something wrong because they knew that their teacher was always attentive and standing. “Professor, are you ok?” a boy asked him. “I’m fine,” Severus responded. “Just a little tired.” The students knew that there was more than he was letting on, so they pried for answers in a subtle way. Pansy turned to Severus, bobbing back in forth to rock Amelia. “Professor? Um, I was wondering if you can tell us about your children. Apparently, we knew nothing of their existence until now. And I hope you can tell us how you adopted little Amelia here.” Severus predicted that he was going to have to spill the story sooner or later. That time was now. “Before I tell you, I need you to lock all the doors. No one can know what I am about to tell you.” All the students sprang from their seats and locked the window or door that was closest to them. “Colloportus!” They all said to lock the openings. Severus knew that there were nosy ghosts and students lurking around, so he took initiative to keep his information under wraps. Once every door and window was locked, the students took their seats, waiting to hear Severus’s story. “Ok, before I tell you everything, this is what is going to happen. After we finish our work with Potions, the second half of the class will be me telling you about the secrets I am going to share right now. This information is crucial, so I don’t want anyone blabbing about it to anyone as soon as class is over. Got that?” The students nodded obediently, not wanting to betray their teacher’s trust. “Good. You all know that Valorie and Hadrian are my kids and their father is Tom Riddle. That they are the heirs of Slytherin and my pride and joy. You all might be wondering how come I never told you about them. The truth is that I didn’t know that they would ever return to us.” The rest of Slytherins looked confused “What do you mean that you thought they would never return?” Goyle asked, scratching his head like an unintelligible ape. Severus shot him a look to be quiet. He did not like it when anyone interrupted him. “I was getting to that Goyle, thank you. I must let you know that Dumbledore is not the person you think he is. He appears to be a nice man, but in reality, he is a demon. He is the reason why Hadrian and Valorie were taken from me. When the both of them were just newborns, Dumbledore and his goons invaded my home. Tom, my sister, and I fought as hard as we could, trying to force them out. I was too weak, due to giving birth a few hours earlier. Unfortunately, they overpowered us and pushed us further in. They came into the nursery and tried to take them. I told my sister to take the two of them and flee as far as she could. But, she was only able to save Valorie. Dumbledore got to Hadrian and wanted to kill him. Their objective was to kill the both of them, for they hold great power within themselves. I told Dumbledore to leave him alone for he was just a baby, but then they changed their minds about killing him. Instead of ending Hadrian’s life, they decided to take him away from me, to make sure I suffered every waking moment knowing that he was taken. He succeeded. I hoped that one day that I would be reunited with my children. A month ago, they found us. Since then, we planned to stop Dumbledore from his cruelty. The attack that happened here was no accident. My husband and I decided that now was the time for revenge. Moody was there when he attacked us, the one who gave Dumbledore the idea to kill my children, so we decided to kill him first. We hope to take our revenge further, to stop the ones who wronged us fourteen years ago.” Severus stopped his story, taking a breath. Already, the fourth-years were shocked. They had hated Dumbledore for his unorthodox ideas of giving mudbloods and squibs the chance of learning here. Now, they despised him for hurting their teacher and others. “Professor, are you also the ones who killed Potter and Granger? Did they wrong you too?” Blaze asked him. Severus didn’t know how his students were going to react to this, but he thought that they deserved the truth. “Harry Potter and Hermione Granger did no wrong. In fact, they are here with you right now.” The Slytherins looked around, trying to see where they might be hiding. No one seemed to understand what Severus was saying. “Where are they?” they asked. Hadrian and Remy stepped forward from the still crowd, all eyes on them. “We’re right here,” the two said. The Slytherins inspected the two of them, noticing similarities they had not seen before. “Wait, wait, wait,” Pansy said, trying to catch up. “You are Harry and Hermione?” They nodded. Everyone gasped, realizing who they were being mean to. The other Slytherins were shooting out apologies one after another, trying to earn forgiveness from their former enemies. Remy and Hadrian accepted their apologies to the Slytherins’ surprise. Severus got their attention again, calming them down. Crabbe raised his hand to get Severus’s attention. “Professor, how did Hermione become Remy?” Did Dumbldore do something to her too?” Remy decided to answer that one for herself. “I’ll tell you. Dumbledore took me away from my family. He also feared my power, just as he did with Hadrian and Valorie. When he stole me, he placed blocks on me to keep who I am a secret. Those blocks turned me into Hermione Granger. They did the same to Hadrian and that’s what turned him into Harry Potter.” Everything made a lot more sense once Remy explained that. How Harry and Hermione did not want to hate the Slytherins, but were forced to by some unknown power. The Slytherins felt they had been overloaded with information. They still had more questions, so they started to ask. “Professor, you still never told us how you adopted Amelia,” Pansy said to Severus. Pansy held the little bundle of joy as she slept, completely unaware of the drama that was happening in the room. “About three days ago, I found Amelia being abandoned in the woods. I didn’t want her to be eaten by the wolves, so I took her in.” Pansy was disgusted that someone would do that to an innocent baby. “Who would do such a thing?” Pansy asked, her tone filling with hate. “Ginny Weasley.” Everyone but Hadrian, Valorie, Remy, Draco, and Severus were speechless. When they did speak, it was one giant scream. “WHAT?!” Remy covered her ears, sensitive to the sound because of her wolf hearing. “Please don’t yell,” she told them. “Besides, you might wake Amelia.” Luckily, she was a deep sleeper and did not wake up from the loud noise. “Sorry, but that is just wrong,” Pansy whispered harshly. “No one should do that to a child. That Weasley girl will pay for what she has done.” Severus agreed with her, remembering when he threatened Ginny. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she does.” Severus looked around and spotted Tom in the corner of the room. He acknowledged his presence by nodding to him. The Slytherins thought that was weird. “Uhhh, professor? What are you doing with that snake?” Blaise pondered. “That ‘snake’ isn’t a snake, but a human in their animagus form. Everyone, please meet Tom, my husband.” Everyone’s heads turned to the snake who was waving at them with his tail. “Hi!” he hissed. Hadrian could hear his father, so he translated to the others. “He says: hi. And father, return to your human form. You’re creeping them out.” Tom reverted back to his human form, his scales shimmering back into his body. “Hello.” The Slytherins jumped back, startled to see the snake turn into a human, into Tom Riddle himself. “It’s nice to meet you all.” That made the students uncomfortable. Severus noticed it and tried to put them at ease. “Don’t worry. He won’t harm you guys despite what you might think. Besides, he is very sweet.” Tom playfully nudged him, knowing that Severus was just flattering him. “Stop it. You only say that to make me look good. Besides, have you told them yet?” Severus looked away, the silence answering Tom’s question. “Oh. So you haven’t. You tell them about the others and not our tiny surprise?” The students became confused again. “Tell us what? What surprise?” they asked Tom and Severus. “Please calm down, I'll tell you.” Severus noticed how Tom and his children stood close, ready to stop the others from crowding around him. “As you all know, I’m able to bear children.” Severus closed his eyes. “I’m pregnant again.” He opened his eyes and saw that the class's eyes were wide in shock. They started to ask questions at once when Tom snapped at them, his eyes glowing harshly. “Alright, one question at a time. Your stressing Severus out.” The others quiet down when Astoria Greengrass decided to break the silence with a question. “How is this possible? I mean, you’re not even a female.” Severus looked to see who was talking and saw that it was Astoria. “This may come as a surprise, but I’m a vampire. As you all know, my parents were Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince.” The class nodded and he continued. “My mother was a pure-blooded vampire, my father a muggle. My mother wanted to keep the tradition of having a pure-blooded vampire child, so she turned my father into one. That was how the pure-blood line continued. I took on more of my mother than I did my father. With that being said, I was born with more feminine traits, such as my height, my personality, and even my body. My body functions more like a female’s than a male’s. I may look like a male, but I’m a female on the inside.” The students became intrigued by their teacher’s history. Even Valorie and Hadrian were surprised. This was the first time he said anything about his parents and why his body is the way it is. “As for you Hadrian. You’re just like me.” Severus glanced at his son to see his reaction. Hadrian tried to hide his face from the other’s view. It turned beet red from embarrassment. He gave his mother a ‘why did you have to say that in front of everyone’ look. As much as he appreciated the information, it seemed like this topic should have been said in private. “Calm down, Hadrian. I will give you more details when we are alone,” Severus consoled. Hadrian was able to relax a little now that he knew his mother was not going to go into extreme detail. Severus heard the clock tower’s bell ring, realizing that class is already done. “You all did great today. Thank you for listening to what I had to say. We will pick this up tomorrow. You have no homework, so you can relax. I will see you at tomorrow’s class. If you have any questions I will happily answer them.” The students were ready again to ask Severus about his baby, but Tom gave them his glowing glare again. “You can ask your ‘baby questions’ tomorrow,” Tom said, taking Amelia from Pansy. “Unless it is about schoolwork, Severus has had enough questions for the day.” He shooed the Slytherins out the door except for his children, Remy, and Draco. The four of them were the last ones to pack up. Hadrian gave his mother another glower. “Seriously, mother? You had to say that in front of all my classmates?” Severus looked at his son’s face, who expressed that was going to hang over his head for quite some time. “I thought you deserved to know, son. Besides, I think that tidbit might help you get ready for your future,” he said as he nodded in Draco’s direction. Hadrian was immediately reminded of the embarrassing picture his mother took a month ago, embarrassing both Draco and himself. “That’s it. We’re out of here. We will see you when classes are over.” Hadrian dragged the other three out the door, slamming it behind him. Tom raised a knowing eyebrow at his mate, wondering why in the world he made his son mad. “I had to tell him sometime,” was all he said.

Tom’s POV:  
Turning back into his snake form, Tom watched his children head to their next class: Transfiguration. He knew that McGonagall was going to have one heck of time trying to keep her cool while teaching the class with his children and their mates there. Tom decided to go slither around the castle and keep a low profile. Since the castle was still looking for the ‘killer’, traveling out in the open was not a good idea. He took the high ground and used the beams holding up the pillars to hide in the shadows. As he went through the corridors, he passed many students who were hurrying to their classes. A few ghosts floated around, guarding the doorways to see who was passing. Luckily, they did not look up as Tom sneaked past. Tom’s job was to stealthily gather information about any plots against his family. The first and most obvious choice was to check first was Dumbledore. He made his way up the stairs, listening to as many conversations as he could. Most of them were about classes and schedules, and Moody’s death. Nothing odd to note about. Tom arrived at the secret staircase where Dumbledore’s office lay hidden. Since the office was guarded by a griffin statue and a password, Tom had weaved his way behind it and scaled the wall to the door. It was open slightly, a small crack peeking out. As Tom slithered in, he heard Dumbledore talking to someone. He recognized it as Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice. “...and you are sure that they are of the Riddle family?” Tom instantly straightened when he heard Shacklebolt say that. He took position on top of a bookshelf that was covered with many magical objects and trinkets. “Yes, I’m sure.” “What about the daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?” Dumbledore made a face just thinking about it. “Her name is Remy Lupin-Black and is also Slytherin. I highly doubt they know that the Weasley twins are actually Lestrange twins.” Tom couldn’t believe it. Bellatrix also had twins that were taken from her. “That’s why Bellatrix went insane. She missed her boys so much.” Tom’s mind was racing when he realized that Dumbledore took from his second best Death Eater. Like what he did to him, he took Bella’s children. “What is their real name?” Kingsley asked, not knowing that he was doing Tom a favor. “Christopher and William Lestrange. Aside from them, let us plan to get the Riddle twins on our side.” Hearing this made Tom furious. They planned to use his children against him. “I thought that Tom only had a single child, not twins.” Kingsley looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look. “Turns out he and whoever his mistress is had twins. “They’re so stupid. Too bad they don’t remember that it’s Severus, but I must keep my guard up.” Tom stayed in his spot, watching the two men talk about how they could get Hadrian on their side. Once they left, he slithered down from his place on the shelf and made his way to Severus’s class, which was just ending and the students had an hour break. After what seemed like forever, all the students left and he made his way into the class to find that Severus had shattered vials on the back shelf and a silver knife in the wall. “What happened here?” Tom turned into his human form as the door shut and walked over to Severus, who covered his head with his arms. “Severus? Are you ok?” Severus looked up from his arms with an annoyed look on his face. “I. Hate. Gryffindor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger wasn't my idea but what ever


	10. Unexpected  Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING. Don't like please skip. We'll give a warning in the chapter so you know were it starts and ends

Tom’s POV:  
Tom pulled a chair next to the stressed male and sat down. “What happened?” Tom was itching to tell Severus about what Dumbledore was planning to do. “The 4th years weren’t paying attention. I started out by raising my voice, but they didn’t listen. So, I threw that knife into the wall and shattered the vials on the back shelf in the process.” “You were that mad? Let me guess. Your eyes turned blood red.” Severus looked at Tom. “Yes.” “After dinner, you’re going to drink the Calming Draught Narcissa gave you and relax. No arguments, Severus.” “Fine, but there was one student that caught my attention. I believe she is a Longbottom. She worked alone and succeeded in making today’s potion. I asked her to stop by the classroom after lunch.” Right when Severus said that, there was a small knock on the door. “You may enter.” Tom turned to the door to see a small girl walk in. The girl was around 4’9 and looked much like her supposed brother. She froze in fear once she saw Tom. “Y-you’re Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord.” Despite the girl’s fear of him, Tom could sense that she was much like him. “I won’t hurt you. What’s your name, young one?” She seemed to relax at his voice. “Violet Longbottom.” Tom looked at Severus. “When is Hadrian and the others coming?” “About…” Just then, Hadrian, Draco, Remy, and Valorie walked in. “...now,” Severus finished. When the group of four walked in, they noticed a few things wrong with the room: shattered vials cluttered a shelf and the surrounding floor, a knife was stuck in the wall where the vials were, a person not in the family was present in the room, and Tom was still in his human form when said person was still in the room. With her hands on her hips, Valorie surveyed the mess. “Whoa, who let a troll in here?” Severus turned his gaze to his daughter, not wanting to deal with her snarkiness. “Gryffindor happened, that’s what.” Valorie went to clean up the mess, leaving the other three to deal with the unwanted elephant in the room. “Mother. Who is this?” Hadrian said, motioning towards the small girl. Severus gestured for her to come over. “Come here, child.” Slowly, she walked past them, her magenta eyes downcast. “This is Violet Longbottom. In my last class, she was by far the best potion maker. She made a Wisdom Potion without any help and she modified it to make it better.” Everyone turned to the talented witch, who was shyly pulling her mushroom beanie over her eyes. This made her already slim appearance turn slimer. “I thought that adding the crimson crown toadstool would make the concoction more potent,” Violet said in a near whisper. Tom looked at the girl in astonishment. The only known person in the magical community that could successfully modify potions was Severus. This Violet must be a prodigy if she was able to do that. Draco was not convinced of the girl’s talent. He looked her over, evaluating every aspect he thought was weak. “You say that you can modify potions? You don’t look fit to even make one. How do we know that you are who you say you are, Violet Longbottom? After all, you Gryffindors are notorious for your lies.” Violet shrank further into the recesses of her gargantuan robes, right on the brink of tears. Hadrian noticed and scolded his mate. “Draco! You’re scaring her. Don’t pester her like that just because she is a Gryffindor. Besides, I can tell that she is telling the truth.” When Violet heard that, she peeked out like a turtle does from its shell. No one has ever defended her, ever. “You-you believe me? Really?” The room became relaxed with everyone at peace, even Draco who was bothering her moments ago. Violet shifted her robes back to how they were before and lifted the beanie that hooded her eyes. “I believe that you have a gift, Miss Longbottom. The reason that I called you here is that I would like to offer you a proposition,” Severus told her. The young lady shuffled a few steps away, suspicious of the offer. “What is it?” Severus smiled at her. “After what you displayed in class today, I was wondering if you wanted to be my assistant. You don’t have to make your choice right now, but you should know your knowledge surpasses many of the other students here. Under my tutelage, you can become one of the best potion masters in history.” Violet’s eyes sparked with curiosity. The offer was tempting. To be one of the best potion masters, maybe greater than Professor Snape. “I’ll do it, Professor. I want to become a great potion master like you.” Seveus was glad that she did not need much convincing. “Wonderful. You’ll start tomorrow. You will watch and help the students with their potions. Once classes are over, I can teach you anything you would like to know. By the time the year is over, you will have more knowledge about potions than any graduating student here.” Violet was so excited to get started. “Thank you, Professor. I won’t let you down.” “And Violet. Please, call me Severus when alone.” Violet couldn’t help herself and hugged her teacher, surprising him. “If it’s alright, may I stay in the Slytherin dorms? No one in the Gryffindor dorms really like me. They say I belong in Slytherin. They always make me sleep in the common room.” Severus’s eyes widened when he heard that. No one should be forced out of their dorms just because they don’t like that person. “Of course, Violet. Our dorms shall be your new home. I’ll have these four help you move your belongings to the Slytherin dorms.” Severus nodded to Hadrian, Valorie, Draco, and Remy. They followed Violet out of the room to help her move into her new dorm. Once the children were out of the room, Tom focused his attention back on his mate. “Now that they are out helping that Violet, I want to tell you something important.” Before Tom could explain what he saw, Amelia woke up from her nap and started crying. Severus rushed to Amelia so he could comfort her, leaving Tom on the lurch. “I can’t seem to get out one word.” Severus came back with Amelia cradled in his arms, who was starting to calm down. Severus held his hands out to his husband, urging him to hold her. Tom took Amelia, cushioning her with the crook of his arm. “Isn’t she adorable? Aren’t you adorable, Milly?” Severus cooed. Tom was very antsy, so he tried to press the issue further. “Yes Severus, she is adorable, but I need to tell you something very important.” Severus got as comfortable as he could, knowing that Tom did not dismiss cute things unless something serious was going on. “What happened, Tom? Did you overhear something from Dumbledore or his cronies?” Tom nodded, knowing that what he was about to tell his mate was not going to be easy. “After I had escorted the children to their class, I decided to go spy on Dumbledore. I thought that he would have the most plots right now since he is suspicious of what happened. When I snuck into his office, I found that he was talking with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were talking about how they want to convince our children to join his side.” Severus’s eyes widened. “He-he wants our children...to join his...his side?!” He started to pace back and forth, hyperventilating at the thought. “This cannot be true. They won’t do it. But, not of their own free will. What-what if he tries to cast the Imperius Curse on them, and they actually do his bidding and we aren’t able to free them? What if he tries to harm them and use them as leverage? I will not let that happen. I have to try and change and change his mind. No, that might not work. I have to stop him, right here, right now!” Severus charged for the door, but Tom stopped him in his tracks. “Severus, no! I told you that you are in no condition to take on Dumbledore. Besides, you have no plan. You will not rush in. I won’t lose you or anyone else.” Severus backed down, knowing that Tom was right. He returned to his seat, a look of embarrassment across his face. “Sorry. I know that we are barely getting started, but I want to take Dumbledore down. He has hurt our family too much.” Tom used his free hand to grasp Severus’s chin. He leveled his mate’s eyes with his own, trying to convey his thoughts. “Look, we will stop Dumbledore. I will personally make sure that Dumbledore does not lay a finger on our children. We will be safe.” Severus smiled at him and pressed his forehead against Tom’s. “I’ll try not to freak out as much, since it seems to worry both you and me. Is there anything else that Dumbledore said?” Tom explained to him that the Weasley twins are actually Bellatrix’s children. By the time he was done, Severus was overloaded with shock. “We really...need to space out how much surprise can be given in one day. With how much surprise we had over the last month, it is...a lot.” They nodded at the same time. “So, how do you think we can convince the Weasley Wonder twins that they are actually Bellatrix’s children?” Tom asked. Severus thought of all the possible ways they can, but most of the plans would probably end in failure. “Well, if we were to tell them, they would probably not believe anything and prank us. However, if we were to let Hadrian and the others convince them to take an inheritance test, they might be more susceptible to the idea.” Tom thought about it. The Weasleys might actually go along with the plan if the children were to explain the situation to them. “It sounds like a great idea. See? I told you that you are still plenty of help when you stay back and make reasonable plans.” The two talked for a while, letting the seriousness roll off their shoulders.

Valorie’s POV:  
Walking up to the Gryffindor common room was so annoying for Valorie. The staircases kept changing constantly, even when they had just made a decision. She even tripped on a staircase with a missing stair, nearly getting her leg stuck in the crevice. Most students who passed her gave her questioning looks, so she returned it with a disgusted one. When the group had finally made it to the entrance, Valorie looked like she was a bomb ready to blow. “Why do the staircases change?” she whined. “It is so annoying. This is why I like the dungeons better. No staircases that bug you with their wishy-washy decisions on where to go.” She stomped her way up the last few stairs, emphasizing her hatred for the stairs. Arriving at the entrance, they were stopped by the portrait of the fat lady who guarded the door. “Hello, not-Gryffindor,” she greeted Violet in a revulsive manner. “Have you forgotten something again? Honestly, you act like the exact opposite of a Gryffindor. I normally do not question the Sorting Hat’s choices, but you certainly are not giving him or yourself any credit.” Hadrian had enough of the bullying. He stepped in front of Violet, shielding her from the painting. He concentrated on what he wanted in front of him and conjured his scythe into his hand. Raising it to the fat lady, he threatened her. “Go ahead and say something else. I dare you.” Hadrian’s eyes glowed blood red when he said that. The fat lady became frightened from the boy. “W-who are you?” Hadrian smirked at the lady, glad that she does not recognize him as Harry Potter. “Does the last name ‘Riddle’ ring a bell?” he snapped. The fat lady stumbled back in realization: she was looking at the son of Tom Riddle. “No... it can’t be…” she whispered. “Oh, but it can be and it is (Steven Universe anyone? No just me?). You better open up, or I’ll cut your face off in half a second.” The portrait complied and opened the door without asking for the password, fearing that she might get shredded by the crazed boy. Being the gentleman that he is, Hadrian let Violet and the others through the door. He followed at the rear, his eyes still glowing and his hand tightly gripped around the scythe. As they entered the room, all the Gryffindors had their eyes on the group, for they never had Slytherins enter their common room before. Hadrian stepped up to the front with Violet, who shrunk down into her robes from the unwanted attention. “Go grab your stuff. I'll keep an eye on the room,” he told her. She nodded meekly and sprinted up to her dorm, eager to get out of there. The room was silent for a few moments, speechless. Ron had noticed that Hadrian and the others had come into the room and slunk back, trying to hide from their gaze. Hadrian’s gaze fell on Neville Longbottom. His eyes still glowing, Hadrian approached the cowardly boy. “Well, well isn’t in Neville Longbottom. It’s such a shame that your sweet little sister is tormented by you.” Hadrian placed his scythe blade close to the frightened boy's face. “H-hey back off.” Hadrian turned his attention to Dean Thomas who was trying to defend the older boy. “How did you even get in here?” Hadrian started to smile psychotically at the Gryffindors. “Isn’t it Dean Thomas, father to Ginny’s abandoned child who my mother found, and my head of house Severus Snape told me to come here and help Violet Longbottom collect her items from this hideous room you call a dorm.” No one said anything to counteract Hadrian’s words, for they did not want to be targeted or struck down on the spot. After a few minutes, Violet came downstairs with her trunk full of her belongings. The Gryffindor looked at Violet heading towards the Slytherins. No Gryffindor has ever willingly left their house for another. “I always knew you were trouble, Violet Longbottom! Now, you can finally stop tarnishing the Gryffindor name and head with the Slytherins to where you really belong!” Lavender yelled after her. Violet winced at the insult. Hadrian threw his scythe towards Lavender and hit the wall behind her. She shrieked in terror from her near murder. “Do you mind saying that again?” Hadrian asked her threateningly. He called his weapon back to him and it neatly flung out of the wall and into his hand. Draco circled around the room, sneering at the Gryffindors. “Know that this is only the beginning, Gryffindor scum. Your punishment will come at another time.” Hadrian, Draco and the others left the room. When the door closed, Violet spoke. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’m free from my brother, free from Gryffindor.” Valorie walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back. “Well, believe it. You don’t have to deal with those obnoxious try-hards anymore. You’re with us now. I’m Valorie Riddle, by the way.” Violet smiled at the Valorie. “Nice to meet you, Valorie,” she said in a soft voice. “I don’t think that we have introduced ourselves. Of course, I’m Valorie. The boy with the scythe is my brother, Hadrian. The blonde ninny over there is his mate, Draco. And here is my mate, Remy,” she said as she pulled Remy into her embrace. “It’s nice to meet you all,” Violet shyly said. Draco fumed that Valorie was still insulting him.“Hey!” he yelled. “I am not a ninny! Take that back right now!” Valorie hung her head and sighed. “You’re right. You’re not a ninny. More like a dumbface,” she smirked. Hadrian was not in the mood to deal with the two of them arguing, so he interfered. “Will you two knock it off?!” The two stop arguing after they saw how Hadrian looked. His eyes were still glowing bright red, a few black feathers swirled around his back not fully forming his wings, and he growled so loud that it echoed in the hallway. Violet didn’t notice this earlier, so she backed away and hid behind Remy and Valorie. “Is he usually like this?” she said fearfully. Valorie shook her head. “No, this does not happen often. Just only when he gets angry. He’s part veela, so that also adds to the factor that he gets angered easily. We just let him phase it out.” After a few moments, Hadrian returned to normal. “Sorry about that. I don’t like it when people are mean to each other.” Violet smiled. She knew that this group was going to be great friends. The group of four and Violet had to split up because of their different classes. The classes went by fairly slow, making Valorie want to ditch and spy on Dumbledore. As much as she liked learning magic, it was a painfully slow process, especially when the teachers were explaining it in a round-about way. By the time their last class was over, Valorie had darted out the door, glad to be out and away from boredom. “Freeeeeedom!” she screamed. “We are done. Hopefully, tomorrow’s classes will be better because today gave it a bad first impression. Hey, where did the other go?” A few seconds later, Hadrian, Remy, and Draco came out, clumped together like sardines in the crowd. Valorie waved them over, the others walking at a turtle-slow pace. “Slowpokes! Seriously, can you walk any slower?” Remy gave her a light dig in the arm for leaving fast. “Well, with you speeding out the door like it is the end of the world, of course we appear slower to you. Don’t leave without us again, especially me.” Valorie knew she had to make up for it, so she lightly kissed her mate all over her forehead. “Am I forgiven, Rem?” Remy brushed the piece of hair that had fallen in her face, using that as a cover-up to hide her blush. “You are now,” she concluded. Valorie and the others headed to the Potions Room to see her parents. By the time they arrived, Severus and Violet were whipping up potions together. “Hello, everyone,” Severus said to them when they entered. “Violet is showing me how she makes Wolfsbane Potion.” Violet was still stirring the pot, concentrated so much that she did not hear her new friends arrive. “Then, I add pulverized giant moonwort. And then infuse it with the essence of a maitake mushroom….Oh, hey everyone! How was class?” Valorie plopped down on the chair, delighted to relax. “It was so boring!” she complained. “Seriously, I thought class was going to be more action-packed and hands-on learning. Today was mostly reading about it. I wanted to run out of there!” A familiar voice called out to her, trying to comfort her. “Don’t worry, my daughter. It will get better. It always starts out this slow.” Tom morphed into his human form, the last shimmers of his snake form dissipating away. He walked over to give his children and gave them each a hug. “I know you may think that magic classes are supposed to be fun and exciting, but you need to learn the bookwork to be able to understand the scenarios.” Valorie sprawled out even more. “Yeah, yeah, but how can I learn when they are boring me to death?” Tom couldn't argue with that one. Most of the teachers there were boring. “Just, try to learn as much as you can, ok?” he imparted to her. She just waved as if it were nothing and resumed relaxing. Valorie looked around. Her mother had passed Amelia to their father. Remy and Draco were watching Violet make her potion. Hadrian was sitting alone, staring into space. “He’s probably daydreaming about Blondie,” she thought to herself. After closing her eyes for a few minutes, she heard Hadrian leave. “I’m heading out the door for a minute,” he told them. “I’ll be right back.” 

Hadrian’s POV:  
“I’m heading out the door for a minute. I’ll be right back.” Hadrian stepped out into the hallway. When he closed the door, he heaved a giant sigh. He was plotting Ron’s death most of the day, trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible. It was hard to make and even harder to not tell the others. Hadrian got away from the rest of them so he can think alone without the guilty feeling of not telling them. Not telling Draco was burning a hole through him. “I must kill Ron tonight. He will not live to see another sunrise.” Finally alone, Hadrian closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, scheming away. “Hadrian?” He looked around when he heard his name. In front of him, a bright, fiery haired girl stood in his path. “Hello, Hadrian,” Ginny greeted. Hadrian frowned when he saw her face. Despise for abadonning Amelia filled his mind. He was already planning the death of one Weasley and he was too busy to plan hers. Getting closer to Hadrian, she tried to appear as delicate and graceful as possible. “I was looking for you.” Hadrian thought that was suspicious. Ginny never went looking for him as Harry Potter, and they ‘barely knew each other’ now that he was Hadrian. “You were?” he asked her. She smiled slyly, like a fox waiting in the brush. “Yeah, I was. In the common room when you were helping Violet move out, I saw how you faced the others in the room. How you demanded respect and drew power from all around you. I like guys like that.” Hadrian was disgusted. He already had Draco as a mate, and if he found out, he would go ballistic. “Not interested.” He tried to walk away, but Ginny was faster and blocked his path again. “But, Hadrian, give this some thought. We are both strong in ways that rival many. You and me, we can find our destiny together.” “Didn’t you just have a child with Dean Thomas? A child that my mother found?” Hadrian tried to remind her. Ginny simply scoffed. “Well, yes. But Dean was just a one night fling. I never actually expected for him to fill my womb with a child.” She sashayed closer to Hadrian, closing the gap between them. Hadrian looked away, but Ginny forced him to look at her, their eyes burning with a different goal. “Ginny, even if you were done with Dean, aren’t you in love with Harry Potter? Rumors have spread that you two have quite a history. That curtain of his history is certainly still open.” She shook her head, her fiery red locks blinding Hadrian. “Curtain closed. Harry is dead. Sure, I was broken when I heard the news, but when I saw you, I was whole again. I felt that we belonged together. Now, it is time for you to feel that too.” Hadrian realized that he was now pinned against the wall, Ginny entrapping him. She was so close now that Hadrian could smell her sickeningly sweet scent. “Hadrian…” Ginny whispered. With her free hand, she placed it on Hadrian’s chest, feeling his heart throb out of control. She leaned in closer, a breath away from his lips. “No.” Hadrian pushed her away. She reached for him again and Hadrian shoved her away. Hadrian couldn’t believe it. “She doesn’t get the hint that I’m not interested.” He just stared at her, wanting this to end. “When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that I’m not interested?! Which part of the word ‘no’ did you not understand? I am not your soulmate and I never was.” Ginny stepped back in confusion. Hadrian was mad at her just for trying to win his heart? “But, Hadrian, give me a chance. If you’d like, I can prove to you that we belong with one another,” she tried again, keeping her anger down in the depths. Hadrian shook his head and regained his composure. “No. Don’t prove anything. I want nothing to do with you. Now, I have one request for you: stay out of my business and out of my way. Your brother already has something coming for him tonight. I will see to it that he gets the full force of my wrath. And soon, it will be your turn. Don’t press your luck any further by messing with me, Ginny, or you might end up with a fate worse than death.” Hadrian made his eyes flash for emphasis. Ginny was now terrified by Hadrian. She unconsciously backed away from the Riddle boy and ran out of the corridor. When Hadrian could no longer hear her footsteps, he relaxed. As soon as he turned around, Draco was standing in the doorway. His face gleaned with sadness and disappointment. “I heard everything...Are you really going after Ron tonight?” Hadrian nodded, not wanting to hide anything anymore. Draco fumed at Hadrian who did not even try to say anything to him. Draco could not look at him in the eyes. “So, you are keeping secrets from me? I thought we told each other everything.” Hadrian could not lie to his mate anymore and decided to tell him the truth. “I’m sorry, Draco. I really wanted to tell you. It was tearing me apart that I couldn’t. And then you found out on your own…” Draco couldn’t bear his excuses. “Save it, Hadrian. I thought we were mates. I’m supposed to protect you. It’s one promise that I intend to uphold. I can’t do it with you sneaking behind my back. What would my role be then? Draco Malfoy: the guy who’s always left in the dark?” Hadrian did not want his mate to feel like that. “I never wanted you to be angry. I was trying to get my point across to Ginny who was flirting with me. Please don’t be angry with me about that.” “I’m not angry about that. In fact, I’m glad that you resisted her. But, I just don’t get why you had to hide your plans from me. We’re a team, you know,” Draco reminded him. “I had to. The plans to take down Ron are too important. If anyone else were to find out, it could damage our cover. Dumbledore and the Order would find out if he decided to drag the information out of you.” Draco did not know what to say. His mate had cared about his own wellbeing. “Thank you, Hades. That's very sweet of you. Now that I know of the plan, let me help you. You don’t know if you are going to need backup,” Draco offered. Hadrian told him no. “If any of you were to help me, it would compromise your safety. This is something I need to do on my own.” Despite Hadrian’s noble efforts, Draco’s trust in him decreased. “How can I trust you with your plan if you can’t even trust me with it?” Draco asked him. Hadrian did not know how to answer that. “You don’t. Just trust that I can handle myself. Like you said, we’re mates. And mates have a way of knowing how the other feels.” The two were silent for what felt like days. Draco opened the door for the both of them and they headed back inside the Potions classroom. They parted and sat at opposite sides of the classroom. Hadrian covered his head with his arms, shielding himself from the world. Valorie noticed that her brother looked more down in the dumps than ever. She headed over to him and gave him a sisterly hug. “Hey, you ok?” she asked. “No.”

Later that evening…  
It was nightfall. The time to bring down Ron was finally here. While everyone else was asleep, Hadrian was the only one who was awake. As he passed Draco’s bed, regret from earlier came flooding like a tsunami. “I wish I could take that moment back,” he thought guiltily. He snuck out of the dorms, careful not to wake any of the Slytherins. Hadrian had to be very quiet, for the stairs creaked when he added the slightest bit of weight on it. Luckily, his classmates slept like the dead and were not awakened by the loud sounds. Hadrian creeped his way out of the dungeons and made his way to the stairs. When he turned to the giant stairway, all the ghosts were out on patrol. They floated around the staircases, keeping an eye out for each floor. Even Peeves was out on watch, a mischievous gleam in his eye. If the faculty sent Peeves to patrol the corridors, they meant business. Hadrian waited for the right moment, for the ghosts to not guard the area near the girl’s bathroom. He tip-toed as quickly as he could to the entrance. None of the ghosts saw him, so he was safe for the time being. The young man tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Alohomora,” he whispered. He swung the door open. No one was there. As Hadrian made his way to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, he heard a familiar voice crying her eyes out. Moaning Myrtle was floating over her windowsill, weeping her sorrows out. When she heard Hadrian’s footsteps, she looked over to where he was standing. “Harry? Harry, is that you? It has been awhile, hasn’t it? I have been waiting so long for….Wait, you're not Harry.” Hadrian walked closer so she could see his face. “Hi, Myrtle,” he said to her. The ghost cocked her head in confusion. She had never met the boy, and yet he knew her name. “I have never seen you before. Who are you? How do you know my name? Did one of your classmates tell you to come and make fun of me? If so, get lost!” Hadrian turned to look at the ghostly girl and smiled at her. “My name is Hadrian Riddle. You knew me before as Harry Potter. Before the new term had started, I took an inheritance test and found out who I really was.” Myrtle was intrigued. She floated over to Hadrian and studied the boy. “Hmmm. It’s nice to have a somewhat familiar face here. I can see that you take on much of your father’s looks. You look even more handsome as Hadrian, Harry,” she flirted. Hadrian rolled his eyes. It seems that girls were in the mood to flirt with him today. “Please, call me Hadrian.” Myrtle flipped over on her back and laid down in the air as if she had no care in the world. “So, what are you doing down here, Hadrian? Shouldn’t you be asleep like your other classmates?” Hadrian decided to tell her about his plan since she was trustworthy. “I’m here to take down my former friend, Ron, who now is a traitor to me. You aren’t going to stop me, are you?” he asked. Myrtle shook her head. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that. Your mother told me that if I were to ever meet his son, I should befriend him. Besides, we are pretty close,” she said as she held out her hand to caress his cheek. Her hand went through his face and sent a cold shiver down his spine. She floated back to her spot by the windowsill and perched on it like a cat ready to pounce. “Taking down that Ron Weasley sounds like a dream. After his constant insults two years ago, I have grown to despise that boy. I am happy to help you in any way that I can, Hadrian,” Myrtle declared and punched the air for emphasis. Hadrian thought about it. Having Moaning Myrtle help him wasn’t a bad idea. Besides, she can keep a secret and is in no harm from Dumbledore. After all, she is dead. “I think you can help me. I am going to lure Ron down here. When he enters here, I want you to tell him that his sister is in the Chamber of Secrets, begging for help. If that doesn’t motivate him to enter, flood the bathroom and drown him.” Myrtle smiled at the thought. “Gladly,” she accepted. Hadrian walked to the entrance of the chamber, tracing the snake design with his finger. “Chamber of Secrets! I command you to open for Hadrian Riddle, son of Tom and Severus Riddle and heir of Slytherin!” he hissed in Parseltongue. The entrance lowered itself and opened up, leaving a giant hole in the girl’s bathroom. “I’ll see you later, Myrtle.” Hadrian hopped down into the chamber and slid down into the darkness. As Hadrian made his way down to the center of the labyrinth, the guilty feeling he pushed down minutes ago came back. “I had recruited Moaning Myrtle to help me and left Draco out. I am a terrible person. I wish I could take that moment back.” Every ten seconds, the words: ‘I wish I could take that moment back’ plagued his thoughts. That nagging voice was screaming louder and louder inside his head. “I wish I could take that moment back….Ugh. Stop thinking like that, Hadrian. Focus on the task at hand. You won’t help Draco with that attitude.” Hadrian had entered the center of the chamber, the remains of the former basilisk littered on the ground. If the creature had known he was the heir or if Hadrian had known that two years ago, they wouldn’t have fought each other. Hadrian stepped to the center of the room, held out his wand, cleared his mind, and focused on Ron Weasley. He imagined his thoughts overpowering Ron’s. He pictured Ron completely blooded and close to death before having his head cut off. Hadrian made his way to the statue that sat in the very back of the chamber where he noticed an egg shell. Hadrian walked closer and saw a baby basilisk sitting amongst the shells. “Hi, Buddy.” Hadrian hissed at the baby basilisk as he reached his hand out to pick it up. “I need you to hide. I’m going to kill someone and they might hurt you.” The basilisk decided to trust Hadrian and hid in the boy's cloak. Hadrian hid in the shadows and waited.

Ron’s POV: Dream  
Darkness. All around him was darkness. Impenetrable and everlasting darkness. Ron looked around, trying to find what he was looking for. A spotlight shone down from above, illuminating only himself. He walked around, trying to find his way, but could not tell which way was which. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream. Ron knew it was one of his family members. He started to run in the direction of the scream, but could not get any closer. Ron called out their name and tried to see if he could locate them. “Mum? Dad? Percy? Fred? George?” No one answered him. The scream started to get louder and sounded more painful. Sprinting, he tried to reach the family member. Suddenly, Ron stopped, for the lights in the room came on. He was in the Chamber of Secrets. It looked just like it did two years ago. In front him, Ginny was on the ground, bound in chains. She looked like she was going to pass out and was covered in blood. Ron took a step closer to his sister, wondering if she should get any closer. “Ginny?” he asked. Ginny screamed and threw her head back from the sheer velocity of the pain. Her head came forward and she looked directly at Ron. Her eyes pleaded for help. “Ron! Help me!!” she screamed. Darkness surrounded Ron again, the after-image of his sister seared into his mind. “Wake up.”

Ron’s POV:  
“Wake up.” Ron did as he was told. He got up from his bed and stood there, a blank expression across his face. “Now, head to the Chamber of Secrets to help your sister,” a mysterious voice commanded. The Gryffindor did what he was told and started making his way down to the Chamber. Ron thought it was a dream, nothing more than a particularly vivid dream. He dreamt that he was walking down the stairs to the Gryffidor common room and heading out the door. It was one of those dreams that were perfect in every detail. It didn’t seem like it was that scary right now. It was just...odd. The paintings on the wall were urging him to go back to bed before Filch caught him. He didn’t care. As long as he could save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets again, getting caught was the least of his problems. “No. Avoid getting seen by the ghosts and Filch, or you will never see your sister again,” the voice warned him. Ron did not want that to happen, so he crept carefully whenever the patrol was within his vicinity. He reached the girl’s bathroom and swung the door wide open. He looked around. The bathroom was empty, the smell of the sewer reached his nose. “Ron Weasley,” a familiar voice called out. Ron looked around and spotted Moaning Myrtle perched on her windowsill. “How wonderful to see you again.” Ron looked at the ghostly girl and a sense of obedience washed over him. “Hi, Myrtle. What are you doing up there?” Myrtle smiled a big cat-like grin and giggled. “Oh, you know, floating here and there and everywhere, thinking about death. I’m actually glad that you came. I saw your sister head into the Chamber of Secrets again. Brought up so many memories from two years ago.” A prickel went up Ron’s spine, jolting him to focus. “What is Ginny doing down there?” Ron asked Myrtle. “She said that something important was down in the Chamber and needed to go get it. I tried to warn her to not go there, but she didn’t listen. I always tell the living a little motto of mine: never head back to the place you nearly died, or you might not be so lucky the next time.” The mysterious voice in Ron’s head started to speak to him again. “Ask her what happened to Ginny.” Ron complied with the voice. “What happened to Ginny?” Myrtle faked a look of concern, trying to get Ron to comply. “I don’t know. After a few minutes, I heard a terrible screaming coming from down below. It sounded like she was in horrible pain. Tortured! It’s a good thing that you came. You can rescue her.” Ron was determined to get his sister back, so he walked over the sinks, the sealed entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry had opened the door, he spoke in Parseltongue. Even though Ron didn’t know how to speak the language, he remembered bits and pieces that Harry whispered in his sleep “Open up,” Ron hissed. The sinks began to open the door and revealed the large hole that led down into the Chamber. Ron looked back at Myrtle, who nodded at him to press on. Ron stared at the hole for a moment and then jumped down into its dark, slimy depths. The boy looked around the darkness that was all around him, the tunnels stretching out like a snake. “Go ahead. You know the way.” Ron trekked through the tunnels, his feet crunching on rat skulls and rotting snake skin. He made his way to the center of the Chamber, the same place where he saw Ginny being tortured in his dream. It looked just like it did two years ago, except for a decaying basilisk corpse splayed out on the floor. “Ginny?! Are you here?” Ron looked around for his sister, but found nothing. In the shadows, Hadrian watched Ron and slowly walked out as Ron turned his back. Hadrian picked up a basilisk bone from the floor and creeped his way toward Ron. Hadrian hit Ron over the head; the Gryffindor collapsed on the floor and blacked out. 

Hadrian’s POV, again:  
Hadrian looked at Ron’s unconscious body. He looked so non-threatening, peaceful in fact. “Hard to believe this sleeping boy is a traitor,” Hadrian thought to himself. It was time to get to work. He had to bind up Ron so that he doesn’t escape when he wakes up. Hadrian pointed his wand at Ron. “Incarcerous!” Hadrian yelled. Ropes had appeared in front of Hadrian and he commanded it to bind around Ron’s hands and waist as tightly as they could. After Hadrian had secured the ropes around his prisoner, he waited for Ron to wake up. While he waited, his mind went back to Draco. “Don’t worry, Draco. I’m doing this for you. By the time I’m done, I hope you can forgive me.” Hadrian waited and waited for Ron to wake up, passing the time by going over his plan and petting the baby basilisk who hid in his wand pocket. When Ron finally came to, Hadrian straightened up. Ron looked around at his surroundings. He was confused. He saw that he was in the Chamber of Secrets, but had no memory of getting there. “What....what happened?” His gaze fell on a shadow on the floor and followed it to its owner: Hadrian Riddle. “How am I here? You….You did this.” Hadrian chuckled at Ron’s stupidity. “Well, hello to you too, traitor.” Hadrian called Ron a traitor on the train, but he didn’t know why he is a traitor. “Why do you call me a traitor? I have done nothing to betray you, whether you are Harry or Hadrian.” Hadrian walked closer to Ron. “You have sided with Dumbledore and pledged your life to him. That means that you are against my family and I. Also, you have stolen money from us. Combined, that makes you a traitor.” Ron inched away from his former friend. “Lies!” Ron screamed back. Hadrian did not like Ron being defiant, so he punched him in his face. Ron screamed when Hadrian hit him and bit his lip to try and hold in his pain. “How did that feel? Would you like some more?” Hadrian asked menacingly. Ron stayed silent, not wanting to provoke him any further. Hadrian stepped away from Ron and paced about. “How did you bring me here? I would never come back to this horrible place of my own free will.” Hadrian let out a laugh and scared Ron. “Never a dull moment with you, Ron. Well, it’s fairly simple. I casted a spell to put you in a dream state. It made you semiconscious of your surroundings. I made you only aware enough to walk and talk, but mostly, you were under my control. Your little mind thought that this was a dream, and you the dreamer. That’s how you were so easily influenced. I had some backup to help me, but you did fine all on your own.” Ron vaguely remembered seeing an ethereal face, a familiar face. He remembered the person telling him about his sister going down to the Chamber. “You told Myrtle to help you. I remember...Myrtle. She was egging me to head down here. She seemed so happy that I did it. You tricked her! You tricked her into doing that. You backstabbing, twisted, arrogant, evil, snake!” Hadrian laughed again. He knelt down next to Ron and forced his eyes to look at him. “Oh, Ron, Ron, Ron. Will you ever learn? Myrtle did that by choice. That’s right. She chose to help me lead you here. By the way, thanks for the compliments.” He flicked his chin up and let it hang downward. 

GORE STARTS  
The young Riddle circled around the Weasley boy, ready to get to the fun part. He looked upon Ron with hatred, channeling his anger. “Well, now that you know, I think it's time to get to the reason why you are here: your suffering. Sectumsempra!” Hadrian casted the spell towards Ron, a bright light heading towards his victim. Ron was blasted backwards, his binds keeping him from struggling. Ron let out a scream. A scream so terrible and piercing that it bounced off the walls. Blood spilled from his ears and nose. His skin flayed of his bones, revealing dark, crimson blood underneath. Hadrian reveled in Ron’s pain. He maniacally laughed, soaking up every moment. “Crucio!” Ron started to twitch in pain. It felt as if lightning and fire jumped onto every part of his body. His inside felt like they were melting. Hadrian thought that he didn’t seem like he was in enough pain and decided to cast it again. “Crucio!!” Hadrian screeched. His victim doubled over and wailed in pain. His flesh tightened against his ribs, cracking at the edges. Ron started to cry. The pain was too much. “Stop….Stop….No more…” Hadrian watched as Ron moaned in pain. “Oh, Ron. We are just getting started.” Hadrian kicked Ron in his stomach, forcing the breath out of him. He kicked him a few more times. Each time, he hollered in anguish. Hadrian summoned his scythe to his hand and began to slice Ron. His blade had slashed against the young Weasley’s skin, covering him with new cuts. The scythe even made Ron’s previous wounds bleed deeper and fiercely. When using his scythe started to bore him, he willed it away and clenched his fists like stones. Hadrian punched him over and over. Each blow was more painful than the next. Hadrian took out his anger on Ron. His rage, his hate, and his love were what fueled him to keep going. To torture Ron until he was an inch from death. He grabbed Ron by his neck and flung him into a wall, his body crashing against stone. Ron lay crumpled at Hadrian’s feet, curling into a ball that pooled blood under him. Ron struggled to get up. He could barely breathe. He was dying. Hadrian picked up Ron by his shoulder and propped his bloodied body up. “You are...a monster. Have you...finally...gotten your fill?” Ron taunted him, wincing with every word he spoke. Hadrian knelt down to his eye level and smiled. “Not yet,” he smirked. Hadrian bit into Ron’s neck feeding off his blood making sure it would taste good for his mother. Hadrian then drove his hand right into Ron’s chest. Hadrian curled his fingers like talons around a small object and pulled out Ron’s heart. It beated rhythmically in his palm, glowing and pulsing red with enchantment. (Once Upon A Time anyone) Hadrian looked at Ron’s heart with amusement. “Hmmm. My pregnant mother will love to feast on your heart.” The heartless boy held his head up with all of his strength. “Who..who is...your mother?” he asked fearfully. “You already know him: the teacher that you despise.” Hadrian loved how Ron’s eyes widened in shock when he realized who Hadrian’s mother was. “Snape. . .” Hadrian eyes glowed with hatred when the bloodied boy used his mother's maiden name. “That’ll be Riddle now.” Hadrian could see the fear as Ron figured out who his parents were. “You’re the missing son of Tom Riddle. But they said that your mother was female...” “Well, they were wrong. Severus is my mother and my baby sister Amelia is the child that your sister abandoned.” Hadrian was getting bored of Ron’s constant talking and questions. “Will you ever shut up?!” Hadrian punched the already beaten boy in the face, wanting to completely kill him. “You know what, I'm done with you.” Hadrian resummoned his scythe and slashed it at Ron’s neck, cutting his head off. As Hadian did that, blood splattered everywhere, covering the wall and himself. Ron’s head plopped on the ground, his face still with shock.  
GORE ENDS  
The baby basilisk popped its head out of Hadrian’s pocket, looking around for any danger. “Is it over?” the serpent hissed. Hadrian gave the basilisk a warm smile. “Yes. You can relax now.” The basilisk slithered out of his pocket and hung loosely from his neck like a boa. Hadrian returned to look at the head with indifference. “Pitiful. You foolish, arrogant boy,” Hadrian remarked. He looked at his hand where Ron’s heart was. The heart stopped beating. Its glow dimmed until the last bit of light was snuffed out, like a mirage that has disappeared from view. Hadrian smiled at the still heart. He put his scythe down and summoned a box into his now free hand. It was a small black box gilded with gold. An elegant golden heart charm was set in the center of the lid. Hadrian carefully placed Ron’s heart in the box to make sure his mother’s dinner will not ruin. With the box in one hand and his scythe in the other, he shadow traveled out of the Chamber and into the common room. The place was empty, the only noise coming from the crackling fireplace that usually danced in the night. The young man headed toward his mother’s room and found his mother wrapping his father’s wings. The two looked up at their son to find him with his hands full of presents. “Hades, did you do it?” Severus asked his son. Tom didn’t know what they were talking about, so he looked at their faces for clues. He saw Hadrian and his scythe was covered in blood. “Hadrian….Did you kill someone?” Hadrian turned to his father and told him about his plan about killing Ron and how successful he was. “Sounds like you did an amazing job. I’m proud of you Hadrian,” his father beamed. Severus started to tear up. “I’m so proud of you too. I knew the training would pay off.” Severus and Tom gave their son a hug. When they broke away, Severus became interested in the presents. One of them smelled strongly of blood. “What did you bring?” Hadrian handed him the box. Severus opened it and found a heart. He took a sharp fingernail and sliced into the muscle, withdrawing blood. The vampire lapped it up like it was the most delectable treat in the world. “Thank you, Hades. This is the best present ever. Besides, who’s heart is this?” Hadrian knew that his mother would be happy to hear who the heart belonged to. “It’s Ron’s. I ripped his heart out before I cut off his head.” His mother took another taste, savoring the Weasley's boy’s blood. “Pure wizard blood. One of the sweetest of them all. Next to your father’s of course. I’m going to have a feast tonight. Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Who is your little friend that is dangling around your neck?” Hadrian unwrapped the baby basilisk from his shoulders and held her out to his parents. “I found her when I entered the center of the Chamber. She was hiding in her eggshells. I thought she looked lonely, so I took her with me and decided to keep her.” The basilisk looked at his parents and deemed them friendly. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you,” she hissed at them. “It’s nice to meet you too, little one,” Tom hissed back. The basilisk looked up at Hadrian with big eyes. “That man can speak my language too?” Hadrian pointed to his father. “That man right there is my father, Tom Riddle. Like the both of us, he can speak Parseltongue.” She looked back up at Tom and waved at Tom with her stubby tail. “Hi,” she said in a cute voice. Tom chuckled at her cuteness and Hadrian had wrapped her around his neck again. “I’m going to bed. Also, I have to give Draco his present.” Severus grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him back before he could rush out the door. “Wait. Let me clean the blood of your robes. You don’t want to head to class looking like a mess.” “I can do it myself, mother. Thank you for the offer, though. Besides, I don’t want to get rid of all the blood just yet. I have a plan in store for the Gryffindors tomorrow.” Hadrian stepped out of the room with his serpent friend and headed up to the dorms. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Everyone except Draco. Draco was sitting in his bed curled up like a cat, looking out an arm-sized window. He heard Hadrian walk in and sat up straight. His feelings from earlier reminded him that he was mad at his mate, so he turned away and curled back into a little ball. Hadrian walked over to Draco who still turned his back on him. Hadrian knew he had to make up big time for what he did, so he softly spoke his apology to Draco. “Draco, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think that you would take what I did that seriously.” Draco drew a heavy sigh. “Well, I did. I hope you are happy.” Silence filled the room. Hadrian decided to sit down on the side of Draco’s bed, trying to get a little closer. “Come on, Draco. This plan...was what I have been waiting for a long time. To take him out so we can finally be at peace. For the past three years, Ron was bullying you. I was hoping that you would be, I don’t know, happy that he is gone forever. Happy that I took him out, for you.” Draco slightly looked from the spot he was focusing on, and sighed “Ugh, why do you have to be so adorable? I try to stay mad at you, but I can’t. It’s not every day that your boyfriend kills someone for you in the middle of the night.” Draco buried himself in Hadrian’s arms. “I missed you, Hades,” Draco admitted to him. The two hugged for what seemed like an eternity, the night still forever and the moon to remain high in the sky. When they broke apart, Draco noticed Hadrian’s new scaly friend. “Who’s the little guy?” Draco held out his hand so the basilisk could slither onto it. “I found her in the Chamber of Secrets. That is where I led Ron so I could kill him. She was hiding in her eggshells. I was thinking that you should be the one to keep her company. Draco looked at his new familiar who was slithering happily in his arms. “It seems she likes you. What do you want to name her?” Hadrian asked him. “How about Bassi? Bassi, our baby basilisk.” Hadrian facepalmed his forehead. The name was ridiculous. A name such as Bassi for that cute little thing. Bassi, the one who will grow up to be the next fearsome resident in the Chamber of Secrets.``I like the name Bassi!” she hissed. Hadrian groaned at the thought. “Fine. Bassi it is then,” he sighed. Draco led Bassi to the edge of the bed, where she curled up in the blankets and fell asleep. “You must have quite a story to tell, Hadrian, but you must be exhausted. You can tell me in the morning. Right now, I think it’s time for bed. Draco let Hadrian sleep in his bed. They cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep, the burden of guilt lifted off their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you readers want to message me please use this email: fnafgirl68@gmail.com. I'm willing to take any ideas from readers or if you just want to talk. I'm open.


	11. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not posting in a while please forgive me. Anyways please enjoy this chapter my Lovelies.

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian woke up next to a warm body, forgetting that Draco let him sleep with him. “Morning Hades.” Draco said sleepy, causing Hadrian to smile. “Morning, Dray. Ready for class?” By the time he asked the question, Draco was fast asleep again. Hadrian rolled his eyes and tried to shake Draco out of sleepiness. “Draco. Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on.” When shaking him softly did not work, Hadrian pushed him off the bed. Draco fell on the floor with a loud thump. “Ow! What the heck, Hades? I just wanted five more minutes. I know that you are not a morning person either, so why did you have to push me off my bed?” Draco groaned at him. “Last night, didn’t you say that you wanted to hear the story of my expedition in the morning? Well, it’s morning, and it's time to hear it. Now, wake up!” Hadrian reminded him. Draco rubbed the side he fell on and stretched out. He sat back on the bed and let Hadrian tell him of his adventure. “...and after I ripped his heart out, I sliced off his head! It was so bloody! I don’t know if you remember what my robes looked like last night, but they were caked in blood. Here, let me show you.” Hadrian grabbed his robe that he hung out to dry last night. The blood from last night’s killing was still there, but it turned into a darker red and made the cloth turn crusty. Hadrian held up his robes like a trophy. Draco examined it in astonishment. “That is a lot of blood. I’m glad that the Weasley boy had suffered as much as you said. You better go wash it out, though. We have classes today.” Hadrian shook the robes out like that would instantly get rid of the blood. “I am...but not all of it. I have a plan to scare the Gryffindors out of their wits.” Hadrian started to clean up some of the blood that was on his clothes, mostly the big patches that made the stains really stand out. He left in the rest to get his point across. He put on his bloodstained robes on top of his uniform and smoothed it out. “How do I look?” he asked his mate. Draco hesitated, trying to find out what to say. “You look...uh...cool? Scary? Evil? I don’t really know what you are trying to do with the bloodstains.” Hadrian told him of his scare tactic that he planned for the Gryffindors. Now that Draco knew, he gave his appropriate decision. “Well, since the Gryffindors will be shaking in their boots, I think it will give you a menacing look. That plan will probably get them off our backs so we can focus on Dumbledore.” Hadrian nodded. He linked arms with Draco and they headed downstairs. They met up with the girls so they could go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Violet was the last one to head down. Her robes were now of a Slytherin’s. The Gryffindor crest disappeared from her robes and was replaced with the Slytherin serpent. The usual red and golden pattern now shined with a fresh green and silver. She descended downstairs, her mushroom beanie bouncing in the wake. “I’m officially a Slytherin now!” she declared with her hands high in the sky. “Greetings, fellow Slytherins. I sure do like hanging out with other Slytherins because those Slytherins are my best friends.” Violet hugged her new friends into a group hug. Draco, as per usual, tried to squirm out of it. When they broke out of the hug, Violet twirled around in her new robes. “Do I look good? Do I give off that Slytherin vibe?” she asked them. Valorie looked her over, seeing if she was able to walk the Slytherin walk. “Well, you certainly look and act like one of us. You’ll fit in great with the others, Vio.” Violet smiled at her new nickname. Hadrian stepped in. “Well, now that Violet is officially one of us, I think we should head along to the Great Hall.” The five of them walked to the Great Hall. The crowd heading there was big. It took away Hadrian's flare to show off his bloodstained uniform to the Gryffindors. Students were filing in, ready to start another day of school. Hadrian and the others took their place at their respective table. Once all the students and teachers were in the Great Hall, Dumbledore grabbed everyone’s attention. “As you all know, we lost a professor. Professor Moody was taken from us and we had to cease our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Now, we have someone here to take that position in our faculty. You have met him before and I hope that you treat him with the same respect as you did last year. I present to you, Professor Lupin! The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Remus walked in after Dumbledore’s introduction. He got a big welcome from the students, particularly from Remy and her friends. Remus took his place at the table, sitting in between Severus and Professor Karkaroff. Dumbledore nodded at Remus and Remus smiled back. “Thank you for giving Professor Lupin that warm welcome. We are very pleased to have you back, Professor. Now that we are done with introductions, it’s time for breakfast. Enjoy!” Breakfast appeared on the tables. Violet dug into her food. She noticed that the others were barely grabbing anything. “Hey, why aren’t you eating? You barely touch your food. Is something wrong?” she asked while slathering honey butter on a currant cake. “We don’t really want to eat anything that Dumbledore gives us. So, we eat the bare minimum so no one gets suspicious and that we don’t die from starvation,” Hadrian explained to her. Violet shrugged, taking a helping of baked eggs with cheese and mushrooms. The food tasted great to her. Better than her Gran’s cooking. “Suit yourself,” she told them. Hadrian pushed his food around for a little bit and noticed Remy staring at the teacher’s table. “Remy? Remy!” Hadrian tried to grab his friend’s attention. The occupied girl got her head out of her thoughts and focused on Hadrian. “What?! What? I’m listening,” Remy jolted. “Sorry, it’s just, I want to go to my mother. I want to give him a hug and tell him about my day. And I can’t…” Violet took a sip of her vanilla milk. “So, why don’t you go over to him? He’s right there. Your mother is Professor Lupin, right?” Remy nodded her head. “Mmm-hmm. But, it’s not as simple as you think. I can’t just walk over to him and tell him that I was so worried and that I missed him dearly. I just wish that there was a story that could explain to me how much I hate Dumbledore.” Just as she made that wish, a giant wad of paper plopped down on her head. “Seriously?! Darn you, owls!” Remy picked it up off the table and unraveled the parchment that unceremoniously hit her head. The latest paper of The Daily Prophet was in her hands. In the center of the paper, there was a picture of her and Hadrian as their former selves. A picture of Mad-Eye Moody was there like a little side note, scowling at the reader like he had nothing better to do. Remy became intrigued and started to read the paper aloud to her friends:

Hogwarts Murders  
By: Rita Skeeter   
Flowers for the Departed - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Alastor Moody are Dead!

In the course of two days, we have had a great deal of losses. According to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he received an ominous letter at the Welcoming ceremony. The letter’s contents contained a malicious declaration that said that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Hogwarts had been murdered. The letter said that the one who murdered them was the Dark Lord himself! It seems that Harry and his sidekick were not able to escape the Dark Lord’s wrath after all. They may have evaded his grasp for the past thirteen years, but were not so lucky recently. Many students were distraught by the unfortunate loss, for they have adored the two of them. “It seems like yesterday that we were in the classroom together, learning about magic. Hermione and Harry were the ones who helped me with my Potions class. I wouldn’t have gotten my grades up if it wasn’t for them. They helped me find the courage to not give up. And now they’re gone,” one source had said. Another was particularly shaken. “They were the strongest students that Hogwarts had. And they were murdered by the Dark Lord. If it wasn’t for them, Hogwarts would have been under You-Know-Who’s control. With them, the world was a brighter place. What’s going to happen now that they are gone?” another source said. To answer that question, I don’t know. The future isn’t set in stone, especially with how uncertain these times are. Many students were lining up to give their responses for The Daily Prophet, but were too saddened to be able to share. Now that a new year is starting, an unexpected arrival has come to Hogwarts grounds. New transfer students Hadrian and Valorie Riddle and Remy Lupin-Black have been accepted into the school. This raises many questions for our readers: who are these young sorcerers and what are their intentions? With the rise of the Dark Lord comes the rise of his offspring. A little birdie had whispered into my reporter ear and told me that: “The new twins look very similar to Severus Snape, the Potions Teacher at Hogwarts.” I say to my little source that you may need to get your eyes checked out because Severus Snape most certainly does not have any children. These demonic siblings and their odd friend have already made the students and faculty uneasy. No one knows if they are as mean as their parents, but that remains to be seen. Two days ago, we received an anonymous tip revealing that Auror Alastor Moody was murdered in the middle of the night. No one knows who had taken his life, but my writer’s intuition tells me that the new arrivals had something to do with it. Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts faculty are doing everything in their power to prevent anyone else from getting murdered. For now, we can only hope that the future will be better from here on out. To Harry, Hermione, and Moody, we give you flowers for all of your heroic sacrifices. Stay magical, my lovely readers.

“That awful Skeeter woman! Harry’s sidekick...I was more than just ‘a sidekick’. And ‘odd friend’? I’ll show her ‘odd friend’.” Valorie covered her mouth, shushing her before she could say anything else. “Quiet, Rem. Do you want everyone to know?” Remy slackened her shoulders and calmed herself. Hadrian snatched the paper for himself and read every word. This time, he freaked out. “That’s insulting! Seriously, they think that mother is a female when clearly he is not. And they called father ‘mean’! Skeeter obviously has her facts wrong and Dumbledore is an idiot for having her write that.” Draco took Hadrian’s rant as his cue to make him stop talking. He stuffed a jelly tart into Hadrian’s mouth. “Hades, calm down.” Hadrian nearly choked on it, but he was able to swallow it without any harm. “Are you kidding me, Dray? You could’ve choked me to death!” Draco rolled his eyes. “Like your sister said, do you want the world to find out? If not, then shhh! And that is also for not letting me go on last night’s escapade.” “I thought you were fine!” Hadrian retorted. “Well I am now.” Draco lashed back. Violet was watching them as if it was a comedic play. By the time breakfast was over, the couples were no longer lashing out at each other. Violet took off in the direction of her classes and the rest of them walked down into the dungeons where Potions took place. They had to make a Draught of Peace for class today. Everyone got top marks. When it was time for their second class for Potions, Hadrian took the time to show his mother the article. “Mother?” Severus turned to his son. “Yes Hades?” “Look at this.” Hadrian handed The Daily Prophet to his mother. “This is certainly a pressing concern. But, I highly doubt that anyone will take Ms. Skeeter’s words seriously. That newspaper is nothing but propaganda and lies. There will be many loyal readers that will believe her, but there are also those who see past it and know that there is something beyond that.” Severus told his son. “But, mother, shouldn’t we try to keep the news under wraps?” Hadrian asked him. Severus shook his head. “No. Just let it continue. People will believe what they want to believe and we cannot change that. It will also scare Dumbledore and might make him slip up. We should use this to our advantage.” Hadrian nodded. As much as it scared him that the newspaper might expose him and his family, they had to just roll with it. Do the things they could control. When Potions class was over, Hadrian’s plan began to unroll. He looked himself over in the mirror hanging in the classroom. Every hair on his head was perfectly coiffed and the blood on his robes stood out like crimson flowers. He walked out of the classroom in step with Valorie, Draco, and Remy, his head held high. They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. The door was open a few inches. Hadrian could hear the Gryffindors talking. He tuned his ears to the conversation and backed away step from the door so they could not see him. “...Don’t you guys think that this is weird? Yesterday, those disgusting Slytherins barged into our common room and made threats. And the next day, Ron is missing. I have not seen him since yesterday. I hope he is ok.” Hadrian took that as his cue and slammed the door open. The Gryffindors’ heads swiveled around to see Hadrian. Silence filled the room more than any sound could. As he and the others walked toward their desks, the Gryffindors stared at the red splotches that dotted his robes. “Blood. He’s covered in blood,” the Gryffindors thought. Hadrian glared at anyone who looked like they were to approach him. The Gryffindors clicked the two pieces together about Ron’s disappearance and Hadrian’s bloodstained robes: Hadrian killed Ron last night. “He killed Ron. That monster killed Ron.” By the time Hadrian and the others sat down, they were too panicked to say anything. Professor McGonagall walked into the room and briskly sat at the head of the room. She did roll call to make sure that everyone was there. When she neared the end, she called out Ron’s name. “Ron Weasley? Ron Weasley? Has anyone seen Mr. Weasley?” Lavender spoke up while keeping her eyes downcast. “I have not seen him today, Professor. Maybe he is out sick.” Her voice trailed off as she peeked a quick look at Hadrian and squeaked in terror when they made eye contact. McGonagall penciled that reminder into her notes. “I will have a talk with Mr. Weasley later so he can catch up on his classwork.” The class was as slow as a flobberworm. Professor McGonagall gave a lecture the entire time. The Gryffindors engrossed themselves into taking meticulous notes. They did not want to anger Hadrian or any of the others by unconsciously looking in their direction. Hadrian wanted to laugh so much. Seeing the Gryffindors terrified of him was hilarious. He glanced at Remy, who seemed far away in her thoughts. Remy tried her best to follow along, but something weighed heavily on her mind. Hadrian waved the feathery side of his quill in front of her face. She was startled from her trance and made a face at Hadrian. “What are you doing? Focus on your work,” she whispered. Hadrian nudged her arm. “Funny. I could say the same to you. What’s on your mind, Remy?” Remy knew there was no way of getting out of this. Back when they were just Harry and Hermione, he could tell if she was feeling off. That’s what happens when you grow to be close friends. “Well, I’m just worried about my mother. I am very glad that he is here with me, but I wonder if that will only put him in danger. Am I...being selfish?” Hadrian put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Look, Rem. I know that you care for your mother a lot, but remember: he knows how to take care of himself. He would not be the DADA teacher if he didn’t. As for you, you have placed other’s needs before your own. It’s ok to be selfish every now and then.” Remy felt more relaxed. “Thanks, Hadrian. I really appreciate that. But, I am also going to talk to Mother and see how he feels about this.” The girl returned to her notes, but she looked more relaxed and had a small smile across her face. She worked vigorously through the notes to try and understand the lecture. Professor McGonagall let her students leave early since she finished her lecture before the bell rang. Hadrian, Remy, Draco, and Valorie left before any of the Gryffindors. Their exit made them feel like they were royal nobles and the rest were just lowly servants. The Gryffindors did not want to cross paths with Hadrian, so they stayed back for a few minutes and let him leave. Hadrian and the others turned to another hallway and laughed their heads off. “That. Was. Hilarious!” Hadrian laughed. “I saw their faces when we entered and exited the classroom!” Valorie chuckled. Draco began to mimic the Gryffindors terrified faces. “Oh, Hadrian, don’t hurt me! Ahhh! That was too good!” They double over, their laughter echoing. They arrived at their DADA class early so Remy could check on her mother. “Hello mother.” Remus turned around to face his daughter. “Hello Remy.” Hadrian walked over to the werewolf to greet him. “What are we learning about today, Professor?” “Just simple dueling today.” Hadrian smirked at that. “Now I can scare the Gryffindors even more.” Hadrian went and sat down with Draco and his sister. The Gryffindors started to arrive and took their seats far away from Hadrian. “Ha! Weirdos,” he thought as the Gryffindors eyed his every move. Hadrian and the others were eager to start dueling, especially Valorie. She was summoning her scythe in and out of existence behind her back. “I really want to rip those Gryffindor scum to shreds. We can use our scythes in the duel, right Hades?” she asked her brother, a malicious gleam in her eye. Hadrian shook his head, for he was disappointed too. “No. We only use our wands in dueling. Nothing else.” Valorie deflated at her brother’s response and her smile turned into a giant frown. “Dang it,” she pouted. She twirled her blade before she tossed into her other hand and poofed it out of sight. Remus stood in the middle of his classroom on top of a raised, narrow platform. He had his wand in hand and looked at the large crowd of students that surrounded him. “Welcome, students. As you know, I am Professor Lupin and I am honored to be teaching here again. Now, you are all familiar with dueling, yes?” Everyone nodded their heads, even Valorie who gave a half-hearted nod. “Very good,” Remus continued. “I am going to review how to duel, so there are no accidental injuries today.” All Gryffindors glanced at Hadrian and knew right away that he had a trick up his sleeve. Hadrian gave an innocent wave that made the Gryffindors shudder. “I need a volunteer to help me out. Who would like to help me demonstrate how to duel?” Remy immediately shot her hand up in the air and nearly stood up. Remus knew that his daughter was eager to help him, so he gladly called on her. “Remy! Come on the platform.” Remy rushed to the steps as quickly as she could and popped next to her mother’s side. “I am so glad that I can help you mother. I’ll do anything to aid you.” Remus was touched by how loyal his daughter was. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. “You make me very proud, little Pup.” Remus turned back to the crowd. “So, first, you need your wand out,” he motioned to his students as his daughter drew out her own wand. They both took a few steps closer until they were face-to-face. “Greet your partner by swinging your wand to your side, then bow.” Mother and daughter moved in sync, their movements swift like a pack of wolves. “Once you bow, turn and take twenty paces away from your partner and have your wand at the ready.” Remus and Remy pointed their wands at each other. This reminded her of when they were at the Malfoy manor and practicing dueling in the training yard. They repeatedly practiced their spells until it was perfect. Looking back, it was such a simpler time. They had barely strung together an idea to take down Dumbledore. Now, here they were: back at school and executing their best laid out plans. Remy focused herself back on the present, focusing on the demonstration. “...we are only using the approved attack and defense spells. I am now going to attack Remy, and she is going to block my spell. Block it successfully, and you will nullify the spell’s effects. Expelliarmus!” Remus’s spell shot towards his daughter. Remy became focused and remembered her training. She blocked out the world around her and imagined that the spell would disappear. “Finite Incantatem!” she yelled. Her mother’s spell fizzled out halfway towards her. Remy was happy that she was able to block the spell. Last time there was a demonstration for dueling, that idiot for a teacher Lockhart was blasted onto his butt when he tried to duel Hadrian’s mother. Everyone was impressed and cheered. Her classmates seemed to have found a new Hermione Granger. If only they knew the truth. Remy and Remus bowed for their audience. “Thank you, Remy. Now, all of you will practice these spells on phantom opponents.” Remus summoned the phantoms. Several blue columns of light filled the edge of the room. A glowing phantom of a scowling witch or wizard manifested in place. “I will survey all of you until you are ready. Once practice is done, I will call on two students to duel on the platform. Go find a phantom and practice those spells,” he instructed. The rest of the students began to duel. Before Remy ran off to practice, her mother stopped her suddenly. “Pup, we need to talk later on. Once class is over, meet me in my office. Don’t look at anyone or say anything. Just discreetly go to my office.” Remy gave a small nod and headed off to a phantom without looking back. She found an unoccupied phantom next to Hadrian and began to shoot offensive spells at it. After she felt satisfied with her skills, she took a small break and observed Hadrian. He was going full offensive on his phantom. One after another, he shot spells out of his wand, some of which he did not even say out loud. His phantom was starting to cower in fear and not even bother to try and defend itself. Hadrian’s eyes turned red for a brief moment, his emotions clearly getting the better of him. “Hades, calm down. The phantom isn’t going to do anything if you keep shooting spells at it.” Hadrian’s growl scared everybody in the room, causing them to stare at him. “What?! Stop staring! Not my fault that the phantom is afraid of me!” Hadrian growled again before non-verbally shooting a killing curse at the phantom. The phantom fell to the floor: dead. “Alright, let’s start dueling. Hadrian and Ginny are first.” Remus clapped and everyone gathered around the platform. Hadrian and Ginny walked up to the platform and got ready. “Are you two ready?” Remus said as the two fighters nodded. Hadrian and Ginny bowed to each other and walked twenty paces away. “Ready?! Begin!” Ginny started with a simple spell to try to disarm Hadrian. Hadrian easily deflected the spell. She tried again to no avail. Hadrian decided that it was his turn. “Legilimens!” Ginny screamed as Hadrian was able to worm his way inside of her mind, seeing when his adopted baby sister was born. That memory fueled the anger smoldering inside him. “So, you ran into the forest after your daughter was born to keep your mother from finding out and just left her to die. Well, I know you will not make ‘mother of the year’. Relashio!” Ginny’s wand flew out of her hand and into Hadrian’s. With Ginny’s wand in hand, he gave her a psychotic grin as he pocketed it. She looked around helplessly, looking to see if anyone would help her. “Someone! Stop him! He took my wand and that’s not fair in a duel. Professor! Tell him to give back my wand. Please!” Remus just stood there, watching as Hadrian advanced towards the Weasley girl a few steps. “Professor! Please, help her! This isn’t right.” a Gryffindor girl pleaded. Remus held up his hand to silence the student, leaving the rest of the students to watch Ginny Weasley fall to her demise. “I told you not to press your luck with me Ginny, or you’ll end up with a fate worse than death. Apparently, you did not heed my warning. Now, it’s time for your punishment! Stupefy!” Ginny was sent flying to the edge of the platform. She was stunned for a few seconds before she was able to move. Holding her side, she struggled to her feet. “Stop this Hadrian! You keep talking tough, but….” Ginny was hit with another stun spell, silencing her. “Shut up!” Hadrian yelled at her, his voice becoming more beast-like. His eyes flickered a dark red until they started to glow brightly. A Gryffindor girl saw this and tried to get onto the platform to stop him. She raced toward the stairs as fast as she could, but Hadrian stopped her. “Confringo!” The edges of the platform erupted into flames, preventing anyone from climbing on. The girl’s cloak was singed by the fire, but she was able to put it out. She tried to look past the flames to try and spot Hadrian and Ginny, but the fire was too big, too out of control. The girl pulled her hood close around her face and stepped away from the burning platform, for there was nothing she could do. Hadrian returned to the cowering Weasley, who was coughing from the smoke. The flames brightened his blood-stained robes, giving him an even more menacing air. Hadrian smiled at Ginny, glad that she was overtaken by fear. He decided to take it step further. “Crucio!” he yelled. Ginny felt pain unlike anything she felt before. Pain like fire-dipped daggers flooded through her body. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her pain hidden, but it was unbearable. She could not tell the difference from the heat of the fire and the heat of the pain. Her blood felt like lava, her lungs searing dry, her organs overheating from the pain. Ginny let out a sharp cry, her shrieks echoed throughout the room. Fueled by Hadrian’s emotions, the fire grew bigger and bigger, and the pain grew worse and worse for Ginny. When the cruciatus curse began to wear off, Hadrian used the same wordless magic he used on the phantom. He did not hold back. He let out all of his anger towards Ginny through her torture. “You. Never. Should. Have. Abandoned. Your. Daughter. Ginny!!” Hadrian yelled, emphasizing each word with each spell he cast. The anger he felt on the inside began to show on the outside. His wings emerged from his back, black feathers falling around him and smoldering in the flames. The Gryffindors screamed at the fiery-feathery sight. They were too shocked to do anything. Hadrian walked closer to Ginny. To her, he looked like a giant that was ready to pound her into oblivion. “Stop! Stop it!” she coughed. Hadrian knelt down to study the expression on her face. Ginny desperately wanted to flee, but her body resisted. The young Riddle chuckled to himself. “I noticed that I seem to capture the same expression in the victims I torture. Defiance, giving way to absolute fear.” He raised his wand and unleashed a spell that brought pain upon her. “Enough!” Remus yelled over the commotion. Hadrian’s wings retreated into his back and his eyes dimmed till every speck of red disappeared into a black void. The fire that surrounded the platform fizzled out into smoke and ash. The once inferno of a classroom revealed a very angry Hadrian and a wounded Ginny struggling for help. Ginny was in bad shape. She laid in a crumpled heap, battered and bruised. She had quite a number cuts and burns on her arms and face; her body throbbed in pain. Blood steadily spilled from her mouth. Everyone watched in fear as Hadrian made his way down the steps to Draco. “Hades, are you ok?” Hadrian just gave him a blank look. Draco placed his hands on Hadrian’s face and shook it to snap him out of his trance. “Hades, come on! Snap out of it!” After shaking him back to his senses, Draco pointed Hadrian to his creation of destruction. Remus knelt by Ginny’s side, checking to see how she felt. After a minute, he levitated her body. He turned to his student’s with a grim expression, yet with a hint of smile. “I’m going to take Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing. No one is to leave this classroom until I get back. If I find that any of you set the class into chaos, all of you will be sent to detention.” He walked away with Ginny’s body floating behind. Unknowingly to everyone, a shadow slipped out the door along with Ginny and the professor. Hadrian walked over to Valorie, Draco, and Remy. Together, they looked at the cowards who called themselves Gryffindor. A smile crept onto Hadrian’s face. “Ginny Weasley is as good as gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People I need dared. please give me dares.


	12. The prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter.

Remy’s POV:  
Remy paced endlessly in her mother’s office. Hadrian and the others were holding the fort down until her mother returned. Luckily, there were no crashes or shouts. No spells being cast or roofs collapsing in on themselves, so that means no one was arguing. Remy repeated her mother’s words like a song: “Pup, we need to talk later on. Once class is over, meet me in my office. Don’t look at anyone or say anything. Just discreetly go to my office.” Those words scared her. Remy expected them to talk and laugh, catch up on the days they weren’t together. She did not know if her mother was going to give her bad news. From his tone, it sure did sound like bad news. Tirelessly pacing, she ran the words back and forth in her head like it was the most impossible riddle in the world. In the midst of her pacing, she caught sight of a few of her mother’s belongings. She remembered seeing some of them when he taught last year, but she never paid much attention to them until now. Stacks of unfamiliar books lined countertops. There were tanks filled with many different creatures: grindylows, hinkypunks, changelings, and many others. Jars were filled with many materials: leaves, flowers, liquids, animal specimens, formaldehyde. Crystals, metals, and ores of many colors covered the desktop. Near her mother’s bedside, was a photo of him and his friends. Before Remy arrived at Hogwarts, her mother told her the story of the picture.

Flashback:  
“Sirius! Come on! Don’t be like that. Get in the picture,” Remus said, tugging on Sirius’ robes to get him in the photo. “Moony, you know that I don’t like getting my picture taken. It’s a waste of time. Do cows and pigs pose in front of the camera just to stare at how vain they are later? I’d rather stay out.” Bellatrix skipped over to Sirius to give him a small jab in his arm. “Stop being a letdown and get in the picture, cousin. It’s our last year at Hogwarts. We only have a couple more weeks until we leave the castle.” She turned around in huff, fluffing her hair and posing like a model. Narcissa and Remus laughed. “Sister, if you are going to help with the photo, convince Sirius to get in the picture,” Narcissa told Bellatrix while she hugged Lucius. Bellatrix groaned at her sibling. “Ugh. That’s exactly what I’m doing. It’s not like your being better help, Cissy. You are snuggling with your boyfriend.” Lucius hugged his girlfriend close as if the words would physically harm her. “Don’t talk to her like that,” Lucius scolded. “Besides, I know that deep down, you approve of us being together.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, knowing that she would be ganged up two against one if she argued with her sister. Remus gave each of them a stern look because none of them seemed to take this seriously. Turning back to his mate, Remus pleaded to Sirius again. “Please, Padfoot, just come and take the picture. I can even stand next to you.” Sirius gave him a puzzled look. “You are already standing next to me. We can do that anytime.” “Well, now is a good of a time as any,” Remus declared. “Look, the reason that I want you in the picture is because I love you. Years from now, I want to look back at this picture knowing that you will stand by me through anything.” Sirius contemplated the thought in his head. After a few moments, he looked at Remus deep in his eyes. “You’re really thinking about our future? You see us together?” Remus nodded with a spark in his eyes. “Ok. I’ll do it. But only because you’ll be in the picture Moony,” Sirius said, winking at him. In anticipation, Remus and the others walked over to the middle of the courtyard. Bellatrix herded them into the camera’s view. “Alright? Now put on your best face. This picture should be the best one,” she trilled. Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I’ll always be by your side.”

End of Flashback:  
Remy heard the door open. She put down the photo and turned around. She saw her mother, tired yet triumphant. Now that they were alone, they could be the family they could not show. Remy ran to her mother and gave him a hug. “I was so worried that they would have been suspicious. First day back on the job, and an incident occurs. I thought they were going to pin the blame on you.” Remus stroked her hair. “I’m fine. Pup, it’s ok. I’m fine,” he said soothingly while brushing his hand through his daughter’s hair. “None of the professors saw me and Madam Pomfrey didn’t raise questions. She is close friends with Severus and Tom, so don’t worry.” Remy sighed in relief. “Ok. Good. So, what did you want to talk about mother? When you told me to meet you here, you seemed worried. Did someone find us out?” Remus held out his hand to stop her. “No, nothing of the sort. I want to talk with you and see how you are doing, but I need to tell you something first. Do you recall last month?” Remy looked back at her that time. A lot happened during those days. “I think you need to be more specific, mother. Many things occurred last month. I could list them all if you’d like.” He chuckled at her intelligence. “I’m sure you could, but not the moment I am referring to. Do you remember the day you blacked out and woke up in the middle of the woods?” Unconsciously, her ears and tail sprouted out as if they knew what he was talking about more than her. “Wh-wh-what about that time?” Remus saw his daughter’s unease. “There is something that you need to know. As you have already seen, you are part wolf. However, it seems that you have also inherited my werewolf side. I told you about how I could not control the werewolf inside of me. You even saw it firsthand when you met your father. Last month on the night of the full moon, it seems that you could not control the wolf either.” Remy gasped. It now made sense. That night, she felt powerful, strong, free; a euphoric feeling that she never felt in her life. She could not recall how or why, but it seems that she could not recall it at all. Fearing that she did something she regretted, she mustered her courage to ask her mother. “Did I hurt anyone? Did I hurt you?” “No, Pup. No. You did nothing wrong. You were very lucky that night. However, you might not be so lucky next time. The werewolf inside will only get stronger. There is a way to control it. But, you need to want to learn it.” Remy was determined to learn. Anything to keep her and her friends safe. “I want to learn to control it. More than anything,” she spoke. Remus kept his expression grim. “We shall see. You may be willing to take the risk, willing to learn to control the wolf, but the wolf may not. I dismissed the Gryffindors early since Hadrian attacked one of them, and your friends are still in the classroom, probably bored mad by now. We have time and no one to bother us. Lay down on my bed and relax.” Remy walked over to the bed sitting in the corner in the room. She climbed on the bed, resting her head on the plush pillows. Remus sat at the bedside and brushed the hair from his daughter’s face. “Ok. This is what I’m going to do: I am going to send you on a vision quest to see if we can tame your wolf side.” Remy wasn’t scared. She read how they worked during her time in Divination class, but she thought it was a little odd. Remy lifted her head to look at her mother clearly. “A vision quest? I thought that was only used to help a person seek answers,” she questioned him. He nodded. “It is to help you seek the answer of if you will be able to control the wolf. Now, I need you to relax. If you are going to go on a vision quest, your mind needs to be calm.” Remy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When Remy began to feel much more relaxed, Remus began the spell. “Horoma Viventem.” Remus chanted slowly and traced the spell around his daughter. 

Remy’s Vision Quest:  
Even though Remy’s eyes were closed, she could see a misty silver light emanating from her mother’s wand. The light started to swirl in the darkness and began to break into tiny bits, like stars in the sky. Remy began to see other things forming. Trees stood tall all around her and she felt the underbrush of grass and dirt beneath her feet. A cool breeze wafted across her face and she was suddenly conscious that the room and her mother disappeared. She looked around at the familiar scenery and realized that this was the forbidden woods. Remy stepped forward and saw that she was no longer a human. Standing on four legs and with fur coating her body, she realized that the human girl was gone and in her place was a wolf. In panic and desperation, she looked around for any sign of help. None came. “It is a feeling that you have never felt before,” a voice echoed. Remy recognized that voice. It was her mother! Thinking that her mother might be close, she ran. She propelled herself faster to catch up to him. Her mother began to talk again. “It will be your comfort. In the night, you will thrive. In your new form, your body will feel light. Your heart will no longer feel fear or hesitation. You will be free; overflowing with strength.” As Remy ran farther through the woods, she saw this to be true. Nature seemed to guide her and the air invigorated her with every breath. In her past visits to the forest, the very essence of the area seemed eerie and haunting. Serving detention during her first year and running from her werewolf mother had made it all the more horrifying. Yet standing as a wolf, none of that bothered her anymore. “Your mind won’t want to believe it. It will tell you that a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over. If you believe that notion, even for a moment, you will black out as you did before and lose control.” When her mother mentioned that, she began to see images of her family and friends injured because of her. They had bite marks all over them and blood spilled nonstop. The world started to spin. She tried to tell herself to make it stop, but it felt like her mind did not want to listen. “But, if you give into the wolf, you will realize the truth. That you are the wolf. A child of the moon. Once you accept that, you will finally be in control.” Remy stepped back, trying to make sense of it all. She stumbled back into a small puddle and it splashed against her. She stepped out of the cold water and shook her paws. In that moment, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her wolf’s reflection was breathtaking. Her dark fur blended in with the night and her amber eyes glowed like fireflies. Even though she looked different beyond compare, she noticed one thing that the human and wolf had in common: the light in their eyes. That curious spark inside of her was still the same. She began to see who she was no matter what form she was in. Remy smiled at herself and howled. A golden light began to envelop her and for a brief moment, she saw both the girl and the wolf.

End of the Vision Quest:  
Remy bolted upright, gasping for air. Her body ached all over, as if her bones shifted while she slept. “It’s ok, Pup. You’re safe. Calm down,” Remus told her. Remy hugged her mother. In the comfort of his arms, she was able be with him when she couldn’t during the vision quest. “Remy, how much did you remember?” he asked her. “Everything. I remembered everything!” she exclaimed. Remus beamed at his daughter. “I knew you could, Pup. The reason why I gave this vision quest to you is because I needed you to see that the wolf is there to protect you, not to harm you. I knew that you would be stronger than me and control the wolf side.” Remy broke away from the hug and stretched out her sore muscles. Her mother started to explain further. “What I taught you will be able to help you stay in control when you decide to shift. When you need the wolf, try to think that you need protection and have to dawn your armor quickly, but remember that your ‘armor’ is an extension of you. When you want to revert to your human form, remember how it feels to be safe with your family and friends.” After stretching herself out, Remy had a dark question that formed in her mind. “Father, even though I know how to control the wolf now, what happens if there is a time that I cannot control it at all?” Remus knew that was coming. “There is nothing you can do to stop it. Sometimes, the wolf will become stronger and you will lose yourself to it.” Remy drooped at her mother’s words. What was the point of the vision quest if it was inevitable that the wolf will take over? “Also, something else I wanted to tell you. There may be nothing that you can do, but there is someone else who will.” Remy was getting tired of the cryptic speech. She may love riddles, but not at the expense of harming the people she cares about. “Who then?” she asked. “When your wolf side does take over, it’ll be better if Valorie is with you. Only a wolf’s mate can keep them calm and content. That is why your father was able to calm me down when I turned last year. Your mate is a bind to who you are at your core. Valorie will be an anchor that will guide you out of the beast.” Remy lightly blushed at the mention of Valorie’s name. She tried her best to not think of being seperated from her mate when the wolf took over and instead wished that they would always be by each other’s side. “Thank you for helping me, mother. Now, can we catch up for real this time?” The two of them talked and laughed for what felt like forever. They chatted about how school was going for them and how the plan to take down Dumbledore was going. At that moment, they felt like they didn’t have to hide that they were not close, although everyone knows that they are family. The two of them were peaceful that they could be who they are, even though no one could see it.

Hadrian’s POV:  
Hadrian heard the door open. He saw Remy and Remus walk out of the upstairs office. He noticed that Remy looked a little different. More cheerful and uplifted. “Hey, you ok Rem?” he asked. “Yeah. Mother and I were just catching up.” As they headed downstairs, the sunlight shone like a spotlight. It caught Remy's eyes and briefly turned them into an amber gold. Hadrian spotted that brief change of color and knew that the little reunion also had something to do with Remy being part wolf. Remus fell into their circle. “I had some plans for you, but I see that it has been compromised,” he grimaced. “What were the plans and how did they become compromised?” Draco asked him. Remus gave Hadrian a prolonged glance before explaining. “Well, I was going to tell you that you could use my classroom as a place to train in secret. However, after what Hadrian pulled today, I do not think that is possible. Hadrian, do not think I am scolding you. You did right by removing Ms. Weasley from Dumbledore’s grasp.” Remy jumped in the conversation. “Now that the Gryffindors are suspicious that mother did nothing to intervene in the fight, the students and possibly the teachers will become more nosy. It’s becoming highly probable that they will snoop and that will ruin our mission. What mother is trying to say is that we need to find a new place to train.” Valorie groaned. “Great. We gained a cool training place and lost it in a matter of hours. Where are we going to find another one?” “There are some spare classrooms around the castle. Usually, no one uses them. Try to see if any of them are empty. I’m sure at least one would be open.” Remus said. Hadrian led the others out of the classroom. “Bye, Mother. Thank you!” Remy called out to him. Hadrian started their search from the ground up. They checked to see if any part of the dungeons were vacant. Peeking their heads through the doors, they found empty rooms, but it was dirty, infested with rats, and overall were terrible training rooms. Since the dungeons were crossed out of the list, they walked upwards through the castle. So far, the rooms they thought were empty were either cramped storage rooms or filled with students doing club activities. Getting closer to the towers, they knew there were smaller numbers of vacant rooms, but it was likely that the teachers would visit there often. The group trudged up three more staircases before Valorie dramatically slumped to the floor. “We are never going to find a training room. I was thinking that we could take our chances in the woods, but even that seems risky. Our spot in Professor Lupin’s classroom and the likelihood of getting caught there is starting to look better and better.” Hadrian sat down next to his sister and pulled his legs to his chest. “We need somewhere to practice fighting. There must be some place we can train. Somewhere Dumbledore can’t reach. I just wish we could find it,” he thought. After staring at the ground for a minute, he looked up and saw something weird. What he thought was an empty wall in front of him now suddenly had a door. Making sure that he wasn’t hallucinating, he got the other’s attention. “Hey, guys? Was that door always there?” Valorie, Remy, and Draco looked up and saw the door that wasn’t there before. It was a much bigger door than the other ones down the hall. It was gilded with gold designs and the doorknobs bore the Hogwarts crest. “Um, do the hallways change like the stairs, brother?” Valorie asked. Hadrian shook his head. “No. Neither the hallways nor the doors change. We are still in the same place. So, that door got there by magic. Somehow.” He got up and traced a finger over the doorknob. For some reason, Hadrian had a good feeling about this room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He motioned for the others to enter and they all stepped into a dark room. He couldn’t see much at first, but once his eyes adjusted, he was able to see around the room. Boxes and bookshelves lined the edges of the room. Cushions were piled up in the left corner. It looked like an unused storage room, but there was one thing that made it look like it was being used. A wooden mannequin stood near the far wall, splintered in a few areas and had arrows sticking out of its head. As Hadrian started to approach it, he heard noises. He heard soft footfalls and the sound of someone breathing heavily. Surveying the room, he found nothing, but he knew that they were not alone. He drew his wand in defense. Valorie saw this and started to make her way to his side. “Brother, are you…” Valorie screamed before she could finish her sentence. She was thrown backwards into a wall by a spear that lodged itself into her sleeve. She tried to use her free hand to remove the weapon, but another spear hurled towards her out of the darkness and pinned her other arm by the sleeve. “Valorie! Are you all right?!” Hadrian yelled. “I’m fine, although I’m stuck to a wall right now. Don’t worry about me. I’ll free myself somehow. Just stop whoever is attacking us.” Hadrian had Remy and Draco form back-to-back in a circle, having eyes and ears on every side of the room. Remy took the chance to transform into her wolf. She concentrated on needing the wolf to protect her friends. Immediately, she felt her bones shifting in and out of place, her teeth growing sharper, and her skin morphing into fur that covered her body. Staying close to Draco and Hadrian, she surveyed the room with her heightened senses. She was able to see the room much better; every detail became enlarged and enhanced. Her enhanced hearing made her hear everything, from Valorie struggling to free herself to Hadrian and Draco breathing. Remy picked up on another sound that wasn’t coming from her friends: the fluttering of wings. She looked to where the sound was being produced and saw a small, pink butterfly flapping around. The butterfly disappeared behind a few stacked crates. After a few seconds, Remy heard soft footfalls where the butterfly was moments ago. She realized that the attacker was able to transform into an animagus and was trying to be invisible to their senses. Remy stalked toward the crates, snarling and growling to scare the attacker. She suddenly heard the attacker moving quickly. Remy ran towards the crates, barking with her fangs bared. As she was about to leap over the crates, she saw a sharp and gleaming piece of metal peeking out of the top of a crate. She tried to stop herself, but it was too late. The attacker released an arrow that pierced her chest, knocking her unconscious. Valorie watched in horror as she saw her mate get hurt. “REMY!” she screamed. Valorie looked to Draco and Hadrian. Draco took a defensive stance in front of Hadrian. “Stay close to me. I’ll protect you,” he ordered. In those few moments, everything was silent. Nothing moved, not even Valorie who was struggling seconds ago. They knew the attacker wasn’t done yet. Draco sensed the air was changing. Looking around, he saw fog curling and flowing in the air. When the fog wrapped around the entire room, the smoky ribbons thickened until their sight was reduced to a few feet. “Our attacker must be pretty strong if they are able to control the primal magic of air. Be careful, Dray,” Hadrian warned Draco in a hushed voice. “Stupefy!” a voice yelled. A blast of magic hurled towards Draco and Hadrian. They were able to dodge it successfully. Taking Hadrian’s hand, Draco kept his mate from harm’s grasp. The attacker used the fog to their advantage and blasted stun spells sporadically from every angle. Draco used shielding spells to protect the both of them. Minutes passed, and the attacker showed no sign of letting up. Suddenly, the spells stopped coming. Was their attacker finally worn out from using too much of their magic? Just as they barely let their guard down, the attacker produced a giant whirlwind. It swirled towards them, showing no relent. It shocked them still. Draco snapped out of his trance and realized that Hadrian hadn’t moved from behind him. Using his veela strength, Draco pushed Hadrian out of the tornado’s path and took his place. The whirlwind swept him off the ground and it was starting to become smaller yet stronger, becoming like a cage of winds. Draco tried to use his wings to fly out, but that made it worse and the current violently tossed him around. Hadrian landed on a soft cushion that broke his fall. Looking up, he saw his mate trying to break free of the winds. Hadrian was the only one left standing. Valorie was pinned to the wall, Remy was injured from the arrow, and Draco was stuck in a whirlwind. The rest of them were rendered useless, leaving the attacker to pick Hadrian off. He got up and gathered himself. He summoned his scythe to his side and took out his wand with his other hand. Out of nowhere, the attacker snatched his scythe from his grasp and ran into the fog. It was starting to dissipate and Hadrian was able to see his attacker more clearly. It was a small figure, smaller than him. A black cloak was wrapped around the figure and covered its face. And in its hand was Hadrian’s scythe. “That’s mine!” he bellowed. “Then come and take it,” the attacker taunted. “Oh…so THAT’S how you want to play.” Raising his hand high above his head, he called his scythe to him. The attacker tried to grip it tight to keep the weapon from leaving, but Hadrian’s pull was stronger and it flew out of the attacker’s hand and into his. It seemed that the attacker forgot that he was able to summon his weapon to wherever he stood. Hadrian flourished the scythe for a few swipes and entered a fighting stance. Letting a fierce battle cry, he charged at the attacker. The attacker stood in place, helpless and out of ideas. Yet to Hadrian’s shock, this attacker was full of surprises. It whipped out its wand and pointed to the left side of the room. “Accio sword!” A beautiful and ornate blade soared into its hand. It was a double-edged sword with a white hilt, embedded with a pink stone into the shape of a butterfly; its crossguard braided and curved into the shape of a heart. In the center of the hilt, a pink flower charm sat in the center. The blade itself was incredibly sharp. Hadrian thought he was hallucinating again, but as he charged, he thought he saw the blade glow with a white light, like a snowy fire that lit the sword ablaze. He thought that was impossible, since there was absolutely no record of magic swords. Hadrian swung the sword to try and cleave the attacker of its head, but the attacker managed an upper block just in time to parry his attack. The attacker swiped at him a few times, unsuccessfully swinging too late. They clashed blades over and over, Hadrian parrying the swing after swing. He used his veela strength to try and overpower the attacker, but it was surprisingly strong for such a small person. Getting nowhere, Hadrian quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at the attacker. “Stupefy!” he screamed. The attacker did not flinch, did not scream, it did not even try to move. As the spell flashed towards it, it raised its sword and swung at the stun spell. Immediately, the spell shattered into nothingness. The Riddle boy recoiled in surprise. “That’s not possible. There are not any swords that can affect magic. How?” he thought to himself. The attacker took that moment to turn the tables and lunged towards Hadrian. That lunge knocked him off balance and snagged a piece of his robe. Regaining his balance, he blocked another oncoming attack to his chest, but he left his face unprotected. The attacker slashed at his face and cut his forehead, drawing blood. Hadrian winced in pain, his hand fumbling his scythe. He held a hand over his wound, feeling the blood drip onto his palm. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his eyes burned a bright red. Hadrian and the attacker clashed once again. Metal upon metal rang throughout the room. Valorie watched them fight from afar. She could tell that something was off about their attacker, something that made it different from the rest of their enemies. She could tell from the way the attacker fought back. When she saw Dumbledore’s goons attack, they attacked with no purpose other than for their own personal gain. However, she could tell that the attacker was fighting with honor and valor. Fighting for a greater purpose than itself, or what it thinks is a ‘greater purpose’. Something that Dumb-as-a-Door and his chickens did not have. Valorie did not know why she had the feeling since the attacker was hurting her friends, but it was something she could not shake. Once again, sword met scythe and their weapons locked together. Hadrian intentionally let the attacker push him, which led him to counterattack. Using his opponent's weight against itself, he led the attacker off balance and slashed at its arm. Taking the small opportunity, he kicked the attacker in the stomach with his veela strength. Even though he knocked it to the ground, it tried to force its way back onto its feet. Hadrian had enough, so he sent a massive wave of dark magic. He knew the attacker could not block that with a tiny sword, and he was right. The attacker was knocked unconscious, its sword landing a few inches away from its hand. With the attacker unable to sustain its power while it was unconscious, the cage of winds dispelled and Draco was set free. Breathing heavily, he ran to Draco’s aid. Draco was frazzled when he fell from the winds. His hair was an utter mess and stray feathers fell from his wings. “Are you ok?” Hadrian asked him. “Well, other than being tossed around in a cramped and freezing cage of air, I’m fine. Although, I think I should be asking you that,” Draco said gesturing at Hadrian’s cut. Hadrian touched the spot where the attacker struck him and it burned. It was not deep, but it was enough where it was bleeding more than an average cut. “It’s nothing. Barely even felt it. I’ll deal with it later. Right now, I think we should see the identity of who attacked us.” Valorie finally freed herself from the spears that pinned her to the wall. The spears fell to the floor with a loud clatter. “Wish that would have happened a few minutes ago.” With Valorie free, the three walked approached the attacker. Their attacker lay folded on the ground, unconscious from Hadrian’s use of magic. As they got closer, Hadrian noticed something. “Wait a moment, I recognize that cloak from earlier,” he mumbled. “Really? From where?” Draco asked him. “Do you remember that one student who tried to climb on the platform during my duel with Ginny? That student wore this exact same cloak. I can tell from its design. This must be the same person from earlier.” Hadrian kneeled next to the figure. “Who are you?” he muttered to himself. Grasping the attacker’s cloak in hand, Hadrian moved it to uncover who was underneath: a girl. She was small and slender, her skin a soft honey brown and her dark, wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor crest glimmering. The unconscious girl woke up and looked up in fear as Hadrian approached her again and grabbed his scythe. “Let’s see here. What should we do with you? Oh, I know. Let's bring you to our father where you will be interrogated properly. Now, on your feet!” Hadrian laughed as he forced her to stand. Using her might, she fought the spell. She kicked her fallen blade into her hands, pointing the blade at his throat. “If you think that I am going to go with you without a fight, you are sorely mistaken,” she shouted. She swung her sword at him, but he caught the blade in the palm of his hand, causing blood to drip down his wrist (Ghirahim, anyone?). He was able to flip the blade into his hand and point it at her chest. “Huh. Predictable. You really are stupid. You should never threaten a veela.” He raised her own blade against her, ready to strike her down. However, Valorie stepped forward and stopped him. “Hadrian! Stop! Don’t hurt her. I can tell that she is different from the rest of the Gryffindors.” He still put in his strength to hit the Gryffindor, but Valorie kept defending her from Hadrian’s attack. Valorie did not know why she was defending the girl that attacked her friends, but she felt like she had to. Hadrian stopped, resting the sword at his side. The shaking girl looked at Valorie, confused. “But, why? Why did you save me?” Hadrian wasn’t himself. He was in full veela mode, eyes glowing red. Wing fully extended, flapping as he turned his anger towards his own sister. “Don’t test me, sister. Her punishment must be carried out.” “No, brother. You are not going to harm her. If you want to even lay a finger on her, you’ll have to go through me!” Draco walked next to Hadrian. “What is with you Valorie?! I thought that you were on our side Valorie.” Valorie slowly backed away from Draco and Hadrian realizing that she had screwed up as her brother started to giggle. The giggles, then turned into full blown laughter. “YOU THINK I’LL NOT ATTACK YOU? WELL YOU’RE WRONG!” Hadrian looked like their mother, when he killed his first ever victim, almost psychotic. “Hades! What are you acting like this?!” Even Draco was startled by his mate's behavior. “Remember what our mother is, dear Draco? A vampire! NOW EVERYONE SEES WHAT MYSELF AND MOTHER TRY TO HIDE: THE MONSTER WITHIN!! Hadrian dropped to his knees tears of blood running down his face as he started ripping at his own flesh on his arms. His two sides clashing and fighting for control. “Remy! Get our mother! NOW!” Valorie yelled as she tried to help her brother, only to get slashed at by the distress hybrid. Remy nodded her head and ran to Severus’s classroom, hugging her chest in pain. Draco tried to calm him down by holding his hand, but Hadrian backhanded his help and snarled in anger and pain. He held his face in his hands, gripping his hair into clumps. Tears streamed nonstop. He tried to make it stop, make the pain stop, but his mind did not listen. “I HATE THIS CONSTANT BATTLE OF BOTH SIDES TRYING TO TAKE OVER!” The Gryffindor girl looked at Hadrian with a sad look. She surprisingly felt bad that he had to be at war with parts of himself. She really, really did not want to help a Slytherin, much less a member of the Riddle family, but no one deserved to be in pain. Taking out her wand, she slowly approached Hadrian. “Hey. I am going to cast a spell that will relieve you of this pain. It might not fully take away all of it, but it will make you feel better.” He snarled at her, his pupils now thin slits. “I WANT NOTHING FROM YOU!” Hadrian snapped, remembering what the house of lions did to him when he was Harry Potter: forced him to fight his father, hate his mother and his mate and forcing him to be a hero he never wanted to be. “I’m still going to help you whether you want me to or not. Unlike you, I have honor for those in need.” She knelt to his side and pointed her wand directly over his heart. “Nakhgor Kaz’prin,” she chanted. A soft, white light began to emanate from her wand and arrowed into him. The unbearable pain quieted to a muted hum, almost as if he could ignore it if he tried. The spell began to take effect. As the white light began to palliate his pain, a dark cloud began to swirl out. The negative emotions he experienced manifested into an ominous shadow that casted itself upon Hadrian. The girl looked up at the cloud, surprised to see it slowly grow and grow. “I have never seen so much negative energy produced in one person…” she thought. Hadrian looked up at the girl with surprise. She, a Gryffindor no less, was helping him. They were fighting a few minutes ago, ready to tear each other apart, but she decided then and there to help him when he was at his lowest. Severus burst through the doors, his eyes frantic. “What’s going on?!” Remy led him to Hadrian, but they stopped halfway. They gawked at the scene: Hadrian allowing the Gryffindor attacker to help him. Severus shook his head as if that could erase the scene in front of him. “What are you doing to him?! Get away from my son!!” The Gryffindor girl’s magic wavered as she heard her professor say that. She connected the dots earlier, but she didn’t think that it would actually be true. “This is really Professor Snape’s son. Which means that they are family to the Dark Lord,” she said in her mind. Her magic began to dissipate, the white light fading away. When the last bit of it was snuffed out, Hadrian’s pain crashed into him, doubling over as it stole his breath. “Out of my way, little girl,” Severus said as he shoved her. Severus sat down with his legs out and laid Hadrian’s head on his chest. He began to smooth his son’s wings, knowing that usually comforts any veela. “It’s ok, Hadrian. It’s ok. I’m here,” Severus whispered. Hadrian began to calm down and purred, knowing that he was safe and loved in his mother’s arms. A few minutes passed by; everything was silent. Everyone looked at Severus and Hadrian, including the Gryffindor. Minutes passed. After Hadrian was no longer feeling the punishing pain, he got up and returned his attention to the girl. “You could have let me tear myself to pieces and taken me down then and there. Why didn’t you?” The girl hoisted herself up to her feet. She looked into his eyes with unwavering determination. “It’s because I am not like you. You are evil, vicious, and cruel. I helped you out of goodness. Good people help and forgive, but I don’t think your twisted soul can comprehend that. I saw what you did to Ginny. You attacked her, just like what you are going to do to the entire school. Punish those who won’t follow you, and turn the rest of them into your servants. I may not be strong enough to stop you, but I won’t let you harm anyone else.” Severus intervened. “No. Slytherins are not like that. Everything you know about us, well it’s nothing but lies you foolish girl.” She stepped back, but remained defensive. “Are you sure? From the looks of it, Slytherins are the liars. You are just violent instigators who crave for power. You take what you cannot have and destroy what you cannot control. The only reason Dumbledore still accepts you vile Slytherins in his school is to reform you to good. If it wasn’t for keeping up tradition and trying to change Slytherins for the better, he would be eliminating them. That would be the way to make things better. More orderly.” Hadrian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore brainwashed this girl into thinking that. If that’s what he told Gryffindor students, who knows what he told everyone else? “Oh, yeah?” he retorted. “Ever since Dumbledore came into power, he’s been poisoning people’s minds, burning homes to the ground, destroying families, including ours, and everything else he hates in his path! And you’re a part of it! How’s that for orderly?! Now tell me, is that what’s best for the world?!” The girl stepped back in disbelief. Dumbledore wouldn’t destroy the magical community like that, would he? “That can’t be right. That can’t be true; it doesn’t even make any sense. He would never do that. Dumbledore took me into this school when no one else did. He gave me a chance here, even though my beliefs are different than most people’s. He knew I had potential and gave me a chance for that, rather than what I believe in. He’s been nothing but supportive and kind. You-you don’t know him like I do.” Valorie came forward and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Maybe you don’t know him like you think you do,” she told her. The Gryffindor hung her head, contemplating what Valorie said. She knew Dumbledore as the kind headmaster who accepted her into Hogwarts for her natural talent in magic. She could not see him as mean, much less than having an evil bone in his body. “Why would Dumbledore do something like that?” Valorie elaborated. “It’s because he is the evil one. He had everyone fooled that he was helping them, when in reality, he’s the one that’s hurting them. We want to stop him from hurting anyone else.” “If you can prove to me that Dumbledore really is who you say he is, I might be inclined to help you,” the Gryffindor said. “Great!” Valorie smiled. Hadrian stared at his sister. “Valorie! Are you kidding me?! Why are you so trusting towards her? Out of everyone here, I’d have thought that you would be the most suspicious.” “Hadrian, she wants to help us. Isn’t that enough proof that she is good?” Hadrian seethed with anger. His own sister was blind to what the Gryffindors really are. From his own experience, they were malicious manipulators. “I am not going to work with a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are monsters!” “Monsters?! You’re the monster! You attack people when they did nothing to you, just like what you did to Ginny.” “Try attempted seduction. She forced herself onto me and abandoned her own daughter in the woods, which my mother found. She and her family are traitors to wizard kind.” Valorie tried to stop them from arguing. “Whoa, whoa, Hades, she’s just curious. Can’t you at least say something without looking like you are going to murder her? Like I said, she might be willing to help.” Hadrian shied away from his sister. “I don’t care! We can’t trust her, Val! Or have you forgotten what she and the Gryffindors did to us and our family? Our family we lost...was because of them!” Hadrian wiped away the tears that were starting to form around the edges of his eyes. “If you don’t want me to do as I will with her, fine. We are taking her to the dungeons right now. Mother and father will know what to do with her.” Severus walked up to his son and firmly placed his hands upon his shoulders. “Don’t worry, Hades. Your father and I will deliver the proper judgement towards this girl.” Hadrian softly smiled at his mother, and turned that smile into a sadistic one towards the Gryffindor girl. “Thank you, mother. Let’s deliver our prisoner wrapped up like a gift. Some discomfort ought to be good for her.” He turned to the far corner in the room and spotted a giant pile of rope. He knew that was sufficient enough to tie his prisoner up. “Incarcerous!” he yelled, commanding the rope with his wand. He quickly tied the rope with his magic before the girl had the chance to object and struggle away. “You just enjoy making Gryffindors suffer, don’t you?” the tied-up girl sarcastically asked. “Yep.” Hadrian responded. He scooped up her magic sword from the ground and ushered the others out the door. Hadrian pointed his wand at the girl’s back and prodded her to keep moving, lest she wanted to be on the zapped end of the wand. Hadrian, his family, and his newfound prisoner walked out of the mysterious room and towards the dungeons, where the prisoner will be judged for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not posting. School is a bitch and other personal reasons.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST READ

OMFG I WAS ASKED BY A REAL FANFIC SEVER creator over on Wattpad 

Hello Fnafgirl68,

My name is May. I'm an Author Liaison representative, representing W e b n o v e l. 

I've read the initial chapters and I feel that your novel showcases your capabilities as a writer thus, I would like to invite you to publish on our platform W e b n o v e l. You may find our App on Appstore or Google Play, which has over tens of millions installations. 

We would like to offer a non-exclusive contract for your novels currently on the site, this way, you can keep the novel on the site but at the same time also help you tap on the large reader base of on our platform with over 60 million unique user views, making it a win-win situation. 

Please feel free to reach out to me with regards to this, we want to understand your needs first and foremost as an author to help you reach the target market you want to hit. 

If you want to reach out personally, You can contact me at：  
Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WebnovelEditors  
Facebook Messenger: WebnovelEditors (There should be a space between two words)  
Instagram: WebnovelEditors (There should be a space between two words)  
Discord: May#6063  
Email: editorwn.may@gmail.com

I'm so happy right now

Thank you to all my readers. Without all of your guys support this would of never happened.


End file.
